Monarchs
by Blue2B
Summary: Kuki just moved and her new school is of the 'Rich and Snobby'. The Monarchs are the richest and snobbiest and rule the school. Kuki hates people like that and tries to ignore them, Wally Beatles ends up hating her for no reason! Kuki then bothers him constantly and he finds himself...growning on her! He's a Monarch! It's bad for his status...what will he do?
1. First Day of School

**_This story is called Monarchs. This story is rated T, might move up to rated M later on though. It is my favorite idea I've ever thought of! Plz Enjoy my story!_**

* * *

Rich and Snobby

"Class we have a new student today..." Kuki tuned out from her teacher's voice to look around the room. She hated high school...it was her second year...she was a Junior. Her second year and she had move...she had stayed in Cleveland's School District since pre-school! She never moved once, up until 10th grade. She was now going to some rich school. Yes, her mom moved out into the place she THOUGHT was the country. They had the highest school rating in all of North America.

"Kuki?" Kuki looked over at the teacher. "You can now introduce yourself." She smiled kindly. Kuki frowned.

"You introduced me already." She pointed out. Kuki glanced at the students and soft laughter rippled throughout them. She blushed deeply, what had she missed? Was her make up smeared?

"Well it's still polite to introduce yourself...to build on manners." Kuki noticed the teacher was now forcing her smile and she stepped up in front of the students.

"Hi...I'm Kuki." She said. That had been it, the whole class erupted with laughter. Kuki blushed.

"Please take a seat..." Kuki heard the teacher sigh. She blushed deeply and made a bee line for the seat in the direct middle. All the 19 students looked at her, eyes widening. She even heard some students gasp, Kuki sunk down in her seat...what was wrong? She was so embarrassed, clearly something had happened, and it was only her 1st day at this stupid school. Even the teacher gave Kuki a pity look. Kuki waited until everyone looked back at the teacher, to reach in her bag and pull out a small compact mirror. Her make up was fine...so why was everyone staring at her in pity.

* * *

Class ended quickly. Kuki was one of the first out. She rushed down the hall so fast, she didn't see a girl round the corner. She knocked right into the girl. They both fell back.

"I'm so sorry!" Kuki stood up, helping the girl to her feet. Everyone in the hall watched the incident, but looked away when there was no drama present. "I'm SO sorry!" Kuki said again. The girl rubbed her head and smiled, looking up.

"It's okay." She said. "Really." She looked at Kuki, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "You do realize this is a uniform school?" She asked. Kuki nodded sheepishly. "It must be your first day." The girl smiled. Kuki nodded. She girl bowed slightly. "I'm Talia." She smiled. Kuki looked at Talia. She had brown hair in two braids. Her uniform was kind of short, but Kuki didn't mention it. Talia had big blue eyes and her smile dazzled.

"Yes it's my first day." Kuki said. Talia nodded.

"You should be glad it was me you ran into." She stated. "1 because I'm the nicest girl in the school!" She flashed Kuki a smile. "2 because if it wasn't me it would be..." Talia gulped softly. "Them." She said. Kuki's raised an eyebrow. Who were 'them'?

"Who are-?" The bell cut Kuki off. She sighed, she'd ask later.

"What class do you have next?" Talia asked. Kuki looked at her schedule.

"Uh...lunch?" She said. Talia smiled.

"I don't consider it a class, but I have that too." She smiled. The girls walked to lunch together. Now at least Kuki knew some one in this school.

* * *

"So, where'd you move from?" Talia asked. Kuki sipped her milk out of her straw.

"Cleveland Ohio." Kuki beamed. "I had so many close friends there. One was named Abby. Whenever I needed help, she would always be the one who helped me." Kuki smiled.

"She sounds nice." Talia commented.

"She is." Kuki stated. "So...anything I should know about this school? Because you mentioned...'them'." Kuki brought up the subject from earlier. Talia hesitated.

"Um...wait a second." Kuki watched Talia look at the circular table in the center of the lunch room. Talia then looked slowly around the room. She sighed and took a breath. "The Monarchs." She said as quietly and softly as she could. Kuki sat back in her seat.

"Like um...a king or queen...or ruler or leader?" Kuki asked. Talia nodded.

"More like Rulers..." Talia explained. "They are in our grade. Last year they came in and dominated the school, even the older grades and teachers fear them. They are the richest students here, far richer than any of us." Talia explained. "And far snobbier."

"How many are there?" Kuki asked curiously. Talia thought.

"4, 2 boys and 2 girls." She explained. "The 1st girl is Fanny Fulbright." She said in disgust. "She's a rude, bratty, bitch!" Talia exclaimed angrily, then quickly covered her mouth. "Forgive me." She said softly. "Fanny Fulbright is the meanest girl I know of...she purposely trips people she thinks intimidate her. She pulls so many pranks." Talia looked down. "Last year she dyed me pink." Talia confessed. Kuki's eyes widened and she arched an eyebrow. "From head to toe," Talia pulled up her sleeve and showed Kuki what remained of the prank." Kuki gasped. Talia nodded. "She dyed me pink."

"Wow...she sounds mean." Kuki said looking at some students who passed.

"SHHH!" Talia leapt forward and covered Kuki's mouth. Kuki raised an eyebrow again. "You can't insult them when others are near. They have spies and stuff." Talia explained. Kuki nodded slowly as Talia sat back down. "The next girl is Rachel Mackenzie." She said. "She's not really mean, but she's considered the hottest girl in the school, all the boys fall for her, expect the boys of the Monarch group." Talia scoffed. "She isn't even that hot though, maybe that's cause I'm a girl though." She said. "Either way, she steals boyfriends, acts slutty, and of course is popular." Kuki rolled her eyes in disgust. She hated girls like that.

"These people sound awful." Kuki exclaimed. Talia nodded.

"The 1st boy is...Ace." Kuki watched Talia blush a little. "He's um...cute! I mean, he's popular, good at sports, everything! Who wouldn't love him, so many girls fall for him...but he's just a player." Talia looked down sadly. "He's funny and ya know...attractive and stuff." She said. Kuki frowned at the sad girl...Ace didn't have to go around breaking hearts. "He hasn't dated me yet." Talia stated. "I'm just waiting." She said with a small smile.

"Maybe you'll be the girl that he sets his mind on!" Kuki said with a grin. Talia smiled. She nodded.

"Yeah, So fanny is the fourth richest, Rachel is the 3rd richest, Ace is the second Richest and then there's..." Talia trailed off. Kuki waited for her to continue. Talia took a deep breath. "Then...there's Wallabee Beatles." Kuki raised an eyebrow. Why did Talia hesitate so much. Talia choked back a sob. "I'm sorry Kuki..." She wiped her tears away. "It's just that...I want Wally to notice me." She confessed. "More than Ace actually." She said. Kuki seemed surprised. "Wallabee Beatles is the richest boy in the school, it's just that...he hardly noticed anyone. If you are noticed by him you're like a movie star." She explained. "When he and the monarchs walk by every one in the hall is silent and they all watch HIM, not the rest of the monarchs...Him." Talia said. "He's the main Monarch." Kuki nodded. "Then again...he's cold hearted, mean, and he saves his breath for 'more important people' as he says." Talia said. "That's what he told me when I asked him out last year." Kuki gasped.

"Where are they?" Kuki asked. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

"I don't know. They're probably around school somewhere. Or they didn't show up...it doesn't matter, their absents and late arrivals are paid off by their parents." Talia stated. "I heard you sat in Wallabee's seat today." Talia said. "A rumor I guess."

"In English..." Kuki recalled. "I sat in the middle row in the middle seat." She said. Talia hung her head.

"That info will reach him if he comes tomorrow." She said. Kuki gulped, she was suddenly scared. "Their punishments cause so much embarrassments that...you'll want to die." Talia was silent. Then the bell rang. "You better run, your next class is Algebra right?" Kuki nodded. "I'd hurry if I were you, you have to run pass the Monarchs' lockers. They always go to their lockers before each class, though it's not allowed." She said. Kuki grabbed her books and rushed to her next class. She ran so fast, she felt tears in her eyes...why? Maybe because the wind was going in her eyes, she slipped on a piece of paper and flew up in the air. The world seemed to slow down. Kuki waited for the pain as she fell and the hall was empty so no one could save her-.

"Watch it." Kuki felt herself get caught bridal style. She instantly squeezed her body closer to the boy. His heart beat was so...pleasant sounding. "What the hell are you doing?" She found herself placed on her feet and she backed away to see a boy. His uniform was messed up a little bit.

"Uh...I'm sorry...uh..." She paused.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, his hands clenching into fist. Kuki gulped, guessing he was one of the Monarchs, but which one?

"I-I'm new." She said.

"Oh." His features softened. Kuki saw him smirk and shove his hands into his pockets. He walked directly next to her and leaned down, Kuki could feel the blood rush to her face and knew she was as red as a tomato. "I'm a Monarch of this school." He said. He purposely shoved her shoulder against his, causing he to fall back again. She landed on her butt. She sighed. This was "Great" now she was on the Monarchs "HATE" list! She pouted and dragged herself to the restroom. So the Monarchs were here.

* * *

"I wonder which one he was?" Kuki asked, reapplying her make up. After she finished walked out and around the corner. She paused. She turned around and stared. Her eyes widened. There were four lockers in front of her...four GOLDEN lockers. Kuki looked around to make sure no one was around. She hesitatingly took a step forward and placed her hand on one. It was smooth and hard. It had to be real gold...she went to a school for the fucking rich and snobby...of course it was REAL! Kuki stepped back at the sound of footsteps.

"What are you doing out here?" Kuki saw a boy standing there. Her eyes widened. "You should be in class." He stated. Kuki gulped.

"I got lost...I-m um, I'm new here." She said. His eyebrows raised.

"What class are you looking for?" He asked.

"Algebra." Kuki felt her mouth go dry. She HATED showing up late. After following the boy's instructions she found a blue door and pushed it open. Everyone's eyes instantly glanced at her. She blushed under all the attention. The teacher through her a dirty look. She quickly found a seat in the very back. She counted the un even amount of rows and found the middle one. There were 3 students in 3 of the 4 seats. She saw a girl with orange curly hair everywhere. Kuki wondered who she could be...she watched the girl take gum out of her mouth and put it in a girl's hair. The gum smashed in the girl's hair. Kuki saw the girl shivered.

"She pulls so many pranks." Kuki whispered what Talia had said. So that orange headed chick was Fanny Fulbright. Kuki looked at a head of straight blonde hair. She could clearly see a compact mirror and a cellphone in each hand. She was on the phone during class! Was the teacher fucking blind or something!? Kuki sweat dropped and looked down. Weird school...

Kuki's eyes slowly made her way to the very opposite end of the row, the middle seat had been empty. The boy she had seen in the hallway...it was HIM! He was on his cell phone taking pictures. Kuki could here the click! She was in the very back and she could hear the FUCKING CLICK! The teacher seemed to hear it too, but didn't mess with him.

"Even the older grades and teachers fear them..." Kuki mumbled. She sighed...she still didn't know which boy he was...Wally or Ace?

CLASS TOOK FOREVER! Kuki was the last one out. She was happy to see it was last period and smiled as she walked to World History.

* * *

"Fanny Fulbright!" The teacher called out. Kuki looked around the room. The orange haired girl was no where in sight. So maybe the other boy was here...he had just skipped Algebra. Cause Kuki had seen Fanny and now Fanny wasn't here...which meant she was around the school somewhere. "Wallabee Beatles?" The teacher called again. Kuki froze and searched the middle row...only Rachel was there. Kuki sighed. At least she would've know if the other boy was Ace or Wally if he was here. He would've raised his hand...or not...she would've known. After class Kuki sighed.

A loud shriek cut through the air. Everyone stayed where they were, but turned to look at a girl as she was covered in green stuff as she opened her locker. Kuki gasped softly. The hallway was quiet. Everyone turned towards the sound of footsteps. The girl didn't she stood still, softly crying. The footsteps belonged to Fanny Fulbright herself. She walked past everyone and stopped at the girl. She leaned towards her.

"You looked like snot." She giggled. Instantly everyone laughed. Kuki just gaped...how could they? That was so...messed up! The girl's body racked with sobs and she cried. She was only in 9th grade Kuki could tell...it was so...sad. Kuki turned away from the sight. Her mom enrolled he rin the highest rated school blah, blah, blah! This school was hell!

"I hope I can survive this."

* * *

**_Soooo? Did you guys like it? My mom asked me to Google kings and see what Wikipedia had sad. When I did that I saw the word Monarch and learned about them. I instantly thought of KND and wrote this._**

**_Plz Review! I hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as possible if you guys tell me too! _**

**_Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	2. Wallabee Beatles

**_Welcome back to Monarchs the story that is now being discontinued, as if! I love this story and this chapter had my blood pumping through my veins. As I mentioned this story MAY get changed to M later...but right now it's clean and nice! M'kay?! Thx for the reviews! Let's get started!_**

**_WARNING: A lot of Cursing in this chapter, mentions of rape_**

* * *

"I'm tired as heck." Kuki groaned. Talia giggled like a school girl. "I'm feeling like snot." Kuki kept joking. Suddenly, Talia paused. "Are you okay?" Kuki asked. Talia seemed uncomfortable...she sighed.

"Yesterday...Fanny Fulbright died my sister green." She confessed. Kuki gasped. "First me...then my sister." She said sadly. "It's Fanny's way of telling me to back off of Wally or else my friends and family will be pulled into this. That's why I act so enthusiastic about Ace. It's all an act." She said. Kuki nodded.

"Karma will come." Kuki said.

"Karma's a bitch." Kuki and Talia looked up to see Rachel. Talia placed her hand on Kuki's lower back and pushed her down. She then bowed herself. She pulled Kuki back up when she had finished bowing. Kuki was dizzy from that quick bow. Rachel smirked. "You don't have to bow to me. I'm not as stuck up as Fanny and Ace." She said.

"What about Wally?" Kuki asked before thinking. Talia sighed inwardly and Kuki noticed her mistake, NEVER talk about a monarch unless you are a monarch.

"He um..." Rachel seemed to be glaring at her now for saying Wally's name. "He doesn't care...it rather annoys him to do so." She said. Kuki nodded.

"I'm grateful that you shared you're knowledge with me." Kuki tried being as nice as she could. Rachel cringed.

"Look, you don't have to go on treating me like God, I'm just a monarch." She said. "And maybe it'd make you cooler if you um...stayed away from me." She said, turning to leave. Kuki sighed after she left. Talia looked at her.

"Well you on Rachel's hate list." She said.

"And one of the boys'." Kuki said. "He caught me and I didn't know who he was, so he got mad." Kuki explained.

"That's bad..." Talia said. "2 Monarchs." She sighed. "At least it's not Wally's hate list...right?" Talia's eyes widened. Kuki shrugged.

"I don't know if it was him or not..." Kuki mumbled. Talia sighed. The bell made them both rush to their first class. Kuki finally got to English on time and paused as she walked in. It was dead silent in the room, she could hear her own breathing, which she tried to silence. She felt uncomfortable. She walked slowly to the back room. Everyone was staring at her...in pity.

"Wally's gonna find out now."

"He's here today? Finally!"

"I can't wait to see what Wally does!"

"I want to see if he will let Ace rape her!"

"Pervert!"

"Fuck you!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"SHHH!"

"Class, sh-ing doesn't help." The teacher explained. Kuki tensed up...so the boy yesterday must've been Ace, cause everyone was excited that Wally had shown up today, so he must've been absent yesterday, meaning the boy who caught her was Ace. In the middle row sat fanny on the end by the door, Rachel next to Fanny, and empty seat, and Ace on the end by the window.

Class was boring...Wally must be here, but he probably is wandering around the school like he's allowed to, he won't get in trouble anyway, his stupid parents would pay the school to make up for it. Kuki sighed and let her eyes flutter...she was still tired.

* * *

"I don't give one FUCK!" Everyone jumped in their seats. Kuki's eyes were wide open...talk about tired, she was wide awake now. "You have my FUCKING foot so far up your-." It grew silent. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Everyone in the room wasn't moving. Kuki was nervous as she noticed it must be the other boy monarch. "You think I'll fucking except your offer? I don't give one FUCK about it! FUCK YOUR OFFER, FUCK YOUR FAMILY, AND FUCK YOURSELF IN THE MOUTH!" The door flung open. Kuki froze and everyone in the room tensed.

"About time Wallabee." Ace smirked.

"Fuck you." Kuki heard. "Get you asses out here you three fucks." Kuki flinched. This boy had such language. The 3 monarchs exited the classroom. "Class Dismissed." The voice said again. The teacher said nothing as students rushed out. So this boy had a lot of power. Kuki sighed...she had to stay out of his way.

"I love you Wally." A girl said as she left.

"Slut." Kuki heard the boy say.

"Have a good day sir." A boy said.

"Kiss up!" Kuki heard the boy respond. "Suck my-."

The WHOLE hall grew silent as Kuki exited the room. EVERYONE was staring at her. She turned to see the boy finally. His hair was blonde and was cut into a shaggy bowl cut, which went down to his nose. His uniform wasn't perfect, it looked like he had been rushing to get dressed. He had an orange tie instead of black like everyone else. His face held a twisted expression of anger and confusion.

"Da fuck?" He asked. "Did this slut just ignore me? Like I wasn't there?" He asked, anger clear in his tone. Kuki panicked, that's why everyone was talking to him as they left.

"Um..." Kuki didn't know what to say.

"Are you steppin'? Are steppin' to me?" The boy moved forward. Ace held him back and smirked.

"No Walls, she's just new here." Ace explained.

"Oh I see." Wally muttered, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "A new bitch." He said. Kuki didn't like his use of language to describe her, but she knew better to talk directly to a Monarch. Wally took a puff of his cigarette as he approached Kuki. He leaned slightly down so they were eye level. "Stay the FUCK out of my way, bitch." Wally stated. He snapped his fingers and began walking away, the other Monarchs followed. Kuki was left to stand, the whole hallway staring at her. As the monarchs turned the corner, everyone quickly resume what they were doing...some even ran off to spread what had happened.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Talia exclaimed. "You stepped up to a Monarch! The KING of Monarchs!" She paced back and forth. Kuki was close to crying...how that boy described her...it hurt...his language, every other word was a swear word. "You are probably like Dead to him now..." Talia guessed. "I'd stay out of his way." She suggested. Kuki gaped.

"No way! I have to get back on his good side." Kuki said. Talia quickly tackled her to the ground.

"NO!" She shouted. "Bothering him will only make him more angry!" She warned.

"Says the girl that he doesn't even notice," Kuki said. Talia gasped. "Talia...I'm sor-." Before Kuki could finish, Talia ran off. Kuki sighed...

"How am I going to survive this?" She asked.

* * *

**_That was SO Fucking short...I feel like a bitch giving you guys such a small chappie today...I'll make up for it next chapter...that's gonna make you guys really happy...!_**

**_Thx for reading! Plz Review!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	3. Uh oh Kuki!

**_I haven't updated in a month?! Um...um...let me faint very quickly while you guys read this update. (Faints)_**

**_WARNINGS: Strong language...VERY strong language...some sexual activity..._**

* * *

Kuki walked through the halls quietly and alone. She saw other students hanging out with their friends. She felt stupid...Talia was still mad at her. Kuki did feel bad...she shouldn't have said that to Talia, they were friends. Yet Kuki was too stubborn to apologize. She turned the corner and instantly regretted it.

"But Ace," She saw a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. The girl's skirt was SO short! Kuki could see the bottom of her ass already. Ace's fingers lingered at the girl's back side. "Why?"

"Cause you're just a slut." Ace said nonchalantly. "I fucked you, now you are no longer useful..." He stated.

"So that's al I was?" The girl asked. "A fuck?" When Ace was silent, Kuki heard the girl sob and turn around. Kuki quickly pulled out her phone and acted as if she was texting, when the girl walked pass. "Stupid, player...ignorant...asshole..." Kuki heard the girl cry. Kuki turned the corner to see Ace walk off in the opposite direction. Kuki followed him silently. He made his way to his golden locker with his initial on it. Kuki came out of hiding and nonchalantly walked passed, Ace of course ignored her. Kuki pretended to trip and let her books hit the ground, Ace STILL ignored her.

"AH!" Kuki squealed. Ace shut his locker and turned around and begin to leave. "Monarch Ace?" Kuki asked, her eyes big in false surprise. Ace turned around, eyebrows raised. He saw it was Kuki and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you..." Kuki mumbled her lie. "You look different." She said.

"Fascinating." Ace said, turning around.

"Cuter..." Kuki said. Ace paused.

"Are you trying to flirt?" He turned around. "Cause you're bad at it." He stated.

"Why would I flirt with someone I'd never have a chance with?" Kuki asked honestly. Ace raised his eyebrows again.

"Hm?" He asked in confusion.

"You're a monarch..." Kuki stated truthfully. "Why would you notice me?" Kuki looked down at her now swollen ankle. It throbbed in pain.

"Of course I would notice you," Ace said. "I'm not Wally." Ace said. "I thought that was clear." Ace said.

"Well...why would you want to notice me?" Kuki asked, feeling a real genuine tear trail down her face. She heard Ace sigh.

"Maybe because you fell and twisted your ankle." Ace set his books on top of a locker and walked over to Kuki. He crouched down next to her and examined her ankle, she winced in pain. "I'd notice you for making me late to class if you'd like?" Ace joked. Kuki smiled softly. "I'm gonna have to help you to the nurse." He sighed.

"No," Kuki said. "I'll be embarrassed..." Kuki said.

"Why?" Ace asked out of curiosity.

"People will think we are dating!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Who says we aren't?" Ace cracked a smirk, Kuki blushed.

"Whatever," Kuki said. "Won't Wally notice you absence?" Kuki asked.

"NEVER call a Monarch by their first name." Ace warned as he picked her up bridal style. Kuki nodded.

"Sorry, forgot." She said.

"Forgetting, is not good in this school." Ace said. "Especially if it concerns Monarchs."

* * *

"Well, I was going to interview you!" Talia smiled. Fanny looked her in the eye.

"Fuck off, bitch." Fanny said. Talia's smile faltered, but regained it's wideness as she walked to Rachel.

"Monarch Rachel, I was going to review a Monarch for my report and-."

"My schedule is full sweet heart, try some one else...some one who CARES maybe?" Rachel started kissing her new boyfriend again. Talia sighed. Ace was no where in sight. She frowned then moved on to Wally.

"Monarch Wally, I was going to interview a Monarch for my report and since the other Monarchs weren't available, I was thinking I could choose you!" Talia smiled happily. "You are the hottest, smartest, richest guy in school." Talia tried flattery. Wally ignored her as he stared across the room. "Everyone wants your attention and though you ignore them they STILL try, it's funny isn't it?" Talia smiled wider. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"The fuck?" Talia looked where he was and gasped. Ace was carrying Kuki bridal style into the cafeteria. EVERY single student looked at the two as Ace placed Kuki lightly on a chair and walked towards the Monarch table. He sat down and Wally glared at him. "The fuck was that?" He asked Ace was quiet. "Answer me, you little shit!" Wally stood, the cafeteria was silent. Kuki looked down, knowing half the students were looking at her. "Why the fuck are you carrying that slut around like she's your fucking bitch?" Wally asked. Ace ignored him. "FUCKING answer me, or are you scared...?" Wally asked. Ace ignored him still. "So you're a bitch now?" Wally asked. "Are you a little pussy?" Wally spat. "Fuck yeah you are, you little bitch." Wally sat down. Ace squeezed his eyes shut...he was SO embarrassed right now.

"Why the hell are you guys all staring?" Fanny shouted, everyone quickly resumed what they were doing. "Mind your fucking business." Fanny sneered.

"As I was saying," Talia smiled.

"Fuck-Off." Wally growled. Talia frowned and turned away. Kuki had to ruin EVERYTHING! "Little annoying bitch." Talia heard Wally say as she walked off. She sniffled and went to the rest room. Talia looked into the mirror...how had Kuki caught Ace's attention...she had to do it somehow? Ace just didn't approach the girl and start a conversation with her. The Monarchs NEVER approach people...the Monarchs are approached by people. So how could Kuki catch Ace's attention unless she was doing something very serious and sneaky. Talia growled and clenched her fist. If they were fighting for the Monarchs' boys' attention...two could play that game.

* * *

Hallways were Silent...Kuki could hear her own footsteps as she walked down the hallway. It wasn't empty...no it was FULL of kids, who were all staring at her and whispering about her. She could hear some kids snicker...she wonder why... That was until she saw Fanny Fulbright leaning againt a wall with a smug look on her face.

"Sanban." Fanny sneered as Kuki walked by. Kuki thought of saying 'Fulbright' just to get on the girl's nerves, but she knew better. She was already on the 'HATE' list of the Monarchs...she didn't want more trouble.

"Monarch Fanny." Kuki bowed slowly and continued on her way. She could hear Fanny's chuckle as she continued walking to her locker. She paused as EVERYONE now watched her with expectant eyes...she gulped and tried to ignore them. She tried pulling up her locker trigger, but it was jammed.

"Hey..." Kuki murmured. "What the heck?" She tugged on it. She yanked and then squeezed harder and pulled it with all her might. The locker door flew open. "Finally-!" Kuki was instantly coated in a red substance. It...it smelled like-.

"Hello ketchup chick." Fanny walked by and sang. Kuki's heart dropped. She looked around and could hear ALL the students laughing at her, pointing at her...She felt her cheeks flush red. "Way to go to add more red to yourself." Fanny smirked. Kuki stumbled backwards, dropping her books and looking around wildly...so this is what it felt like to be...embarrassed. Kuki couldn't breath...she felt suffocated...the taunting...the laughing, snickers, chuckles...it was too much. Without another word Kuki turned and ran down the hall.

Rachel was doodling in her notebook when the door clicked open during 6th period. She actually decided to acknowledge the person entering the room this time. Her eyes widened by a fraction as she saw Kuki walk into the room. She instantly shook her head and looked bored again. Kuki's hair was messed up and her eyes were redish and puffy, visible tears lines were on her face, and her uniform looked damp (She had hand washed in in the bathroom sink and dried it under the hand dryer). The teacher didn't notice her, niether did the other students, but Rachel watched Kuki walk to the back of the room and sit down. Kuki looked a mess.

"Fanny!" Rachel whispered/yelled to the girl sitting in the desk next to her desk.

"Hm?" The half asleep girl responded.

"What did you do to Sanban?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Wally told me to make her regret ruining Ace's image." Fanny propped her head on her hand and yawned.

"So you..." Rachel trailed off.

"I put a tomato bomb in her locker." Fanny said nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay." Rachel went back to doodling. Fanny turned in her seat and looked at the Sanban in the back of the room. Kuki's eyes were wide and she looked so unhappy...so pathetic... Fanny smirked.

"Stay out of our way new girl...or else." She muttered.

* * *

**_That was a nice nap I had while you guys read that. (Yawn) Wow, so um...wait what happened? Oh yeah, Kuki caused some commotion and now the Monarchs hate her and Wally exploded on Ace at lunch, Talia is...wow I don't even know what I did with her like seriously 'two can play at that game'...lol, anyways I have the spirit and inspiration I need to update this story more often now! Please review!_**

**_Jade (Blue2B) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	4. Personal Meeting with Head Monarch

**_Did anyone find it Ironic that my last update was on October 13 and during that time this story had 13 review...lol. _**

**_Funny thing, I already uploaded this chappie...onto my documents manager and I THOUGHT that I had posted it already...but I checked it and...welll I didn't add teh chappie to the story, I just kept it on my documents manager...so plz forgive me..._**

**_Okay, so WOW I wrote this chapter after my latest review. I decided to update quicker now because if I wait to long, I'll want to write less and less...which is a bad thing. It means this story would be Discontinued...ANYWHO I luv this story so lets like...read it now._**

* * *

Kuki slammed her bedroom door shut and jumped on her bed. As soon as her face made contact with the pillows she cried. She cried because she lost her new friend on the 2nd day of school, she cried because she wanted there to be no such thing as Monarchs, she cried because she was embarrassed, she cried because she thought she was hated, but most of all...Kuki cried because she moved to this stupid place.

"I HATE it here!" Kuki exclaimed loudly, luckily no one was home to hear her outburst. "I want to go home!" She squeezed her favorite pillow onto her stomach.

RING! RING! RING!

Kuki sniffled and reached across the bed for her phone. She flipped it open and cleared her throat.

"Hello?-!"

"GURL!" Abby exclaimed. "WE MISSED YOU!" Kuki's eyes lit up.

"ABBY!?" She smiled.

"You know it gurl!" Abby chuckled on the other end. Kuki's smile lit up the room. "So how's life?" Abby asked. Kuki paused. She really didn't want to worry Abby...

"It's awesome!" Kuki said. "I made so many friends." She lied.

"I know you would," Abby chuckled. "Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm so popular here." Kuki lied again, she couldn't stop lying. "I have a boyfriend too!" Kuki exclaimed suddenly. She heard Abby gasp.

"Tell Abby about now!" Abby squealed. Kuki giggled...now she had o think of some guys name. "What is his name?" Abby asked. Kuki paused.

"Uh...umm..." Kuki sounded stupid now.

"Kuki?"

"Wally!" Kuki shouted into the phone.

"Wally?" Abby repeated. "Has a nice tone to it." Abby said. Kuki felt sweat drip down her face.

"Yup," Kuki said. "Wally."

"Does Wally have a last name?" Abby asked.

"Beatles." Kuki said, her mouth going dry...Wally Beatles, what if Abby somehow told her friends and they let it get out. It would spread through texts and go on the internet and then Wally would find it and KUKI'S LIFE WOULD BE OVER!

"Kuki? Kukiiiii?" Abby called.

"Huh?"

"I asked what he's like?" Kuki froze. She had NO IDEA what Wally was like in reality. She knew he was rich and a bastard...that's all. She knew nothing about him at all...she didn't even know if he was 15 or 16...probably 16 though. She remembered his orange tie while all the other boys in the school had black...his favorite color must have been orange. He was blonde...he also had a faint accent...British are something.

"Well, don't let word out." Kuki giggled playfully. "He's a rich boy." She said.

"Gurl, don't tell me you're a gold digger now." Abby laughed on the other end. Kuki remembered that Talia said ALL the girls wanted him...ALL the girls.

"No Abs, I'm safe." Kuki smiled. "Oh yeah and he's the ultimate sex god." Kuki said faking a dreamy tone. She heard Abby gasp.

"Kuki dear, you're actually in LOVE!" Abby exclaimed. Kuki blushed, even though Abby couldn't see. She wasn't in love with...Wally Beatles. She was just faking! Then why was she...blushing? "I never thought I'd see the day when I would hear you say 'sex god'." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, um..." Kuki thought. "His favorite color is orange." She said.

"Oh that's cool." Abby said, now sounding kind of bored.

"Yeah," Kuki said. "He's the most coolest boy in the school." Kuki stated. Abby began to get the feeling that Kuki wasn't telling the entire truth. The guy Kuki was describing only existed in fairy tales and movies.

"Good, oh look at the time, Abby gotta go. Me, Nigel, and Hoagie are going to the movies." Abby said. "I'll call you later, bye Kuki!" CLICK.

"Bye Ab-." Kuki sighed. They were getting along fine with out her...just fine. Kuki sighed...her life was turning upside down...she just LIED about Wally being her boyfriend. Kuki blushed again...it felt so weird thinking that way...how would it be if Wally was her boyfriend. Kuki yawned. She could just picture it now. Kuki turned onto her side, falling to sleep.

* * *

Kuki walked into school with a big yawn...she was SO tired. She walked to her locker cautiously hoping that there wasn't another tomato bomb in it. She was happy to find Fanny was done torturing her. Kuki got her books and walked to class, NONE of the monarchs were there. She decided to catch up on her sleep. That was until the door opened and She looked up. She saw Fanny walk in wearing some bright neon green spandex with hot pink tights and a black off the shoulder top. She was wearing black boots and her hair was up in a messy bun of curls. Rachel entered next she wore black yoga pants and a tight black t-shirt. Make up was clear. She wore black fuzzy boots and her blonde hair was cut to a shoulder length cut today. Ace walked in and Kuki heard a few girls sigh. Ace was wearing the school uniform, yet he left his jacket opened and some of his chest was visible. Kuki sighed and tried to ignore them, but the students were all clapping and it was hard to because Mushi was slapping her...wait...what?

* * *

"KUKI!" WAKE UP!" Mushi screamed, slapping her sister. Kuki groaned and rolled over...wierd dream. "You're going to be late for school!" Mushi exclaimed. Kuki groaned and rolled off of the bed. She shoved her younger sister in out into the hallway and slammed the door. "MEANY!" Mushi yelled. Kuki ignored her and went to school.

* * *

Kuki walked into school with a big yawn...she was SO tired, just like in her dream. How ironic. Kuki got her books and walked to class, NONE of the monarchs were there, JUST LIKE HER DREAM! She decided to catch up on her sleep. That was until the door opened and She looked up, Kuki was beginning to think that she was dreaming again. This was exactly the same as her dream! It was very freaky! She saw Fanny walk in wearing some bright neon green spandex with hot pink tights and a black off the shoulder top. She was wearing black boots and her hair was up in a messy bun of curls. Kuki guessed what Rachel was wearing and turns out she was right. Rachel entered next she wore black yoga pants and a tight black t-shirt. Make up was clear. She wore black fuzzy boots and her blonde hair was cut to a shoulder length cut today. Ace walked in and Kuki heard a few girls sigh. Ace was wearing the school uniform, yet he left his jacket opened and some of his chest was visible. Kuki sighed and tried to ignore them and go to sleep, but Wally entered. Kuki looked up and her jaw dropped.

Wally entered the room and the class fell silent. Kuki could hear herself breathing as was pretty sure everyone else could so she held her breath. She wasn't lying when she told Abby that Wally was a sex god...he WAS. Wally's wore black pants and a white button up t-shirt. The top 3 buttons were un done so his tan chest was slightly visible. His orange tie was messed up again. Kuki blushed...he actually looked hot. Kuki gulped inaudibly as the Monarchs made their way to their seats and sat down. Kuki couldn't help staring at the back of Wally's head, hoping he would turn around so she could see his face again. Kuki wondered what color his eyes were. They were hidden under his bowl cut.

"Class," The teacher spoke. "Since today is Wednesday and we are half way to the weekend, we are having a silent study hall." The teacher spoke. Everyone pulled out their books as the teacher took role. Kuki waited for Fanny's beeping text sounds, but they never came. Kuki also waited for Ace's camera sounds...but the room was actually silent except for the paper sounds and the pencils writing. Kuki was actually doing her work. She could hear people talking quietly. She could hear the teacher saying names. Kuki ignored them and tuned them out though...she was trying to finish her homework due next period. Kuki found herself sub consciously looking up and at Wally. Her eyes widened when she realized he was looking at her...his lips were moving...He was saying something. She tuned in to hear him speaking to her.

"ASIAN!" He was screaming. "IS she fucking death or something?" He exclaimed. The class burst into laughter. "Can you-?" He paused and took a dramatic gulp of air. "Fucking hear?" He asked. Kuki's mouth opened a bit. "Sorry, excuse my manners. Do you under stand fucking English?" He asked. "Nishonqu yu yunio menwoiushi yoshi donuts and chicken wings. Ni hao cow pung?!" Wally exclaimed. The class laughed at his demonstration of Japanese people. Kuki blushed.

"Sorry, Master Wally." Kuki murmured.

"Huh?" Wally asked. "Sorry I don't speak Japanese." He said, earning more laughs, but not caring about the people who basically worshipped him.

"Sorry, Master Wally." Kuki said louder. He ignored her and turned away.

"Whatever, stupid cruddy bitch." Kuki frowned...

"Now Kuki," The teacher said. "If you would so kindly say 'Here'." She spoke.

"Here." Kuki realized that Wally was trying to let her know the teacher was calling her name. She sighed...she was clearly not on his good side, yet she knew better to approach and him and try. Wally was working on his paper. Kuki swallowed and decided to accidentally catch his attention like she caught Ace's yesterday.

* * *

"I love you Monarch Wally." A girl said as she exited the room.

"Slut." Wally said as Fanny checked that the girl said something.

"Hello Monarch Wally." A boy said.

"Fuck you." Wally muttered.

"I love you Monarch Wally."

"Suck me off then slut." Wally said. The girl's eyes widened...had he really meant so? She hurried off and told her friends.

"You're the coolest guy in the-."

"Fuck you." Wally snapped his fingers and Ace shoved the kid out of his way.

"I-I love you Monarch Wally." Kuki said softly and cautiously.

"What ever you little slut." Wally said. He snapped his finger sand the Monarchs followed him to their lockers. Kuki winced...since when did Wally's insults actually hurt her... She actually wanted to be on his good side now...She needed to be. She followed the Monarchs from a distance. When she approached the corner she paused and listened.

"It seems you've talked some sense into that slut." Wally stated.

"Yup," Fanny smiled. "All for you." She seemed to say sweetly.

"Whatever." Wally said.

"Ace are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly. Kuki didn't hear a response, she risked a look around the corner. Ace had his books already and was leaning against the wall silently. Rachel had a worried look on her face. "How about we walk to class together and we can talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"I guess." Ace said. Rachel and him walked off down the hall.

"Love birds." Fanny said in a sing-song voice.

"What ever." Wally replied. "We all know Rachel is a slutty Monarch, the only thing that she likes is that taste of cock." Wally said.

"Wally...why must you be fucking hot...yet so naughty?" Fanny asked innocently.

"Cause I can be." Wally replied.

"Am I slutty?" Fanny asked.

"No..." He replied. Kuki's heart sped up...was Wally going for Fanny? Her chance...ruined. Wait chance? She wanted to be on his good side...not be his girlfriend...right? She didn't want to date Wally...right? Wrong! She just didn't except the fact. "...You're just too desperate. Now get out of here." Wally said. Fanny nodded and walked down the hall. Wally was left a lone at his locker getting his books. Kuki sighed...the late bell rang and Kuki knew she was screwed unless she showed up at her next class...with a Monarch. She decided to just get a detention. She tried sneaking past Wally but he turned at the last second. "What the fuck?" He asked. Kuki froze. "What are you doing in the Monarch hall?" He asked.

"Um...I..." Kuki froze. She was about to bow, but remembered that Wally hated being treated like that... "Sorry Monarch Wally." Kuki said. "I'm was just taking a short cut to my next class..." Kuki trailed off. "Well...our next class." Kuki said.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Wally asked. "You're late." He said. "That'll be you're 3rd late and then you'll have a detention." Wally stated. Kuki's eyes lit up...he was keeping count? He noticed when she was late...? He noticed...her?

"Well..." Kuki trailed off. "I have no other reason to be late." Kuki stated softly. "Sorry for wasting your time Monarch Wally." Kuki apologized. Wally smirked.

"What ever stupid Asian." He picked up his books.

"Monarch Wally...?" Kuki realized that they were having a conversation...they were talking! She had to keep this going even if she was scared...she was scared she would make a mistake and he would hate her more. Wally stopped walking.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kuki flinched and Wally saw.

"Well, you probably wouldn't care." Kuki said. "But there's a rumor going around about you." Kuki lied... Yes she couldn't stop lying down. "There's actually a few." Wally's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" He asked. "Who would DARE to make a rumor about me...any other Monarch rumors?" He asked. Kuki shook her head.

"No." She said. "Just you." Wally's face twisted into anger and Kuki had to admit that he looked SUPER hot when he was angry.

"Okay, come to the Monarch table at lunch." Wally demanded. "Bring a chair." He said. "And fix yourself cause...you look pathetic." He stated. Kuki blushed.

"Um exactly how could I fix myself Monarch Wally..." Kuki said. "I'm not that smart as you see." She lied. Wally sighed and placed his books on the window ledge. He approached Kuki and his fingers traced the bottom of her shirt. Kuki blushed deeply...was he going to take her shirt off?! "Uh..." Wally lifted her shirt and her pale stomach was visible. Wally then grabbed the top of her skirt and pulled it up a little more. He then pulled her shirt down tightly. Kuki looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skirt appeared very short...so that's how the girl's pulled that off, they pulled their skirt up more. Kuki turned around and could see the bottom of her butt...she looked like a whore! Her shirt was pulled down so much it looked tight. Her medium breast size was visible. Kuki gulped inaudibly.

"There slut, you're fixed." Wally grabbed his books and turned around. He started walking down the hall towards their next class. Kuki frowned. He just transformed her into a slut, then called her one!

"Should I stand in the hallway because if someone with your power told me to do so no one would question me." Kuki explained. Wally sighed and thought.

"OR if you come with me, you won't get in trouble for being late because the teacher won't question you..." Wally stated. Since Wally wouldn't be able to see...Kuki smiled. Mission Accomplished. Wally was actually nice on the inside...euther that or he was just tired that Kuki was bothering him...using these false rumours Kuki would get information out of him... Kuki blushed. Why did she care about info on him? She didn't care about him! She didn't like him! She wasn't slowly falling for him...!

LIE! LIE! LIE!

* * *

**_Wow...that may have been my longest chapter. I made it long because I still felt bad for my last update. I couldn't believe that I hadn't updated for a month. Anywho! Please fall in love with my stories! IF so please follow ALL OF THEM! Or the ones that you like...IF you think my stories are Awesome...You should Follow me...not in a stalkish way of course, I meant like on FF and crap. _**

**_PLEASE FOLLOW: me or story_**

**_PLEASE FAVORITE: me or story_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW: this chappie_**

**_Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	5. Appetite Lost

**_Wow, 4 chappies and like 29 reviews. Thanks guys! So let's see what happened..._**

**_STORM: I live in PA, like 10 seconds from the border of Ohio too, so I get like after effects of the storm...god, 2 hour delay on Tuesday was fun! Anywho, I had time to type this during that 2 hours I was home. So here you go, my wonderful readers!_**

* * *

Kuki walked into class feeling nervous.

Result: Everyone stares at her like she killed some one.

"Um..." Kuki stuttered. "Uh..." Kuki fingered the bottom of her skirt shyly. Wally rolled his eyes.

"No questions." He glared at the teacher. He walked to his seat and Kuki walked to her seat. Kuki watched the back of Wally's head all class. He tilted it many different ways all throughout class. First Kuki watched him talk with Ace, then Kuki caught Wally watching Fanny as she put some gum in a girl's hair...AGAIN. Kuki then caught Wally checking Rachel out! Kuki's eyes narrowed, before widening with surprise.

WHY DID SHE CARE?! Kuki shook her head quickly. She did not like Monarch Wally...she did NOT like Monarch Wally. SHE DID NOT LIKE MONARCH WALLY! Kuki sighed and put her head down on her desk. After a good 5 minutes she lifted her head up and snuck a peek at Wally. Wally was smirking at Rachel, who was visibly biting her lip. Wally nodded. Rachel's mouth hung open slightly. Wally slowly licked his lips and Rachel blushed slowly. Kuki looked around...NO ONE was watching them...was everyone BLIND? They were in the 2 center seats in the center row! Kuki watched Wally's hand snake its way around Rachel's waist. Rachel batted her eyelashes. Kuki cringed.

* * *

The bell rang. The students all stood and made their way to the door, Kuki got caught in the crowd leaving. Suddenly as she walked around the corner everyone was staring at her... She gulped inaudibly.

"Is it true?" A girl whispered.

"It HAS to be a rumor." A boy whispered.

"I think it's true." Some one said. Kuki ignored them all, walking down the hall. She really hated getting stared at. She approached her locker and paused. Talia leaned against it, a smirk planted on her face.

"So is it true?" Talia asked. Kuki cringed.

"Is WHAT true?" Kuki asked. Talia smirked.

"Oh, EVERYONE is talking about it." Kuki wished that Talia would just tell her. "You're one of Monarch Wally's fucks." Talia stated. Kuki gaped.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed. "NO WAY!" She said. "That's so not true!" Kuki said, blushing furiously.

"No need to be embarrassed," Talia said. "It happens to very few girls." Talia smirked. "Oh wait, that's a bad thing." Talia chuckled and left Kuki alone. Kuki growled. That stupid bitch. And to thinkthat she had seemed so nice at first. Kuki smiled slyly.

"Even if I as his fuck buddy, at least got him." Kuki sneered. Talia stopped.

"You did NOT just go there." Talia growled. Kuki nodded.

"I did." She said. Talia spun around and faced Kuki.

"THIS-MEANS-WAR!" She poked Kuki's chest with each word, her face twisting into a sneer. Kuki giggled innocently.

"Okay, but I'll win." She winked and skipped around the corner. When she was positive she was out of Talia's point of view, she let out the breath that she was holding. Kuki knew that she shouldn't have gone there. But Talia was a bitch and she deserved it. Kuki sighed and continued walking to he next class. When she walked in, the class went silent. Up at the front of the class, Rachel was holding both of her manicured hands in the air.

"Okay." She put them down. Wally was also up there next to her. The teacher was missing. Kuki a seat near the front so she wouldn't get much attention. "It is very clear," She gestured with one of her hands while the other held Wally's. "That Wallabee Beatles and I are now going out." She said. "And as the coolest girl in this school-"

"Bitch!" Fanny coughed into her hand, stifling a laugh. Ace smirked. Rachel cleared her throat.

"-And as the coolest girl in this school, I want EVERYONE to know that Cookie Sanban is NOT my boyfriend's fuck buddy." She said, throwing a quick glare in Kuki's direction.

"It's Kuki." Kukimurmured softly.

"And so," Rachel continued, not hearing Kuki's remark. "I let the teacher have the day off so I could present to you guys WHY Cookie cannot have my dear Wally." Rachel used a clicker and a PowerPoint presentation came on. A picture of Kuki's face was posted on a picture of a nude girl. "I now present...Cookie the slut." Rachel smiled a fake smile.

Fanny applaud, causing the class to copy her. Kuki felt her cheeks go warm and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Now," Rachel clicked a button and the screen changed to a picture of chocolate chip cookies and milk. "How can someone be named after something so sweet, but still be so...sour?" Rachel asked. "How can something named after so sweet..." Rachel turned and looked dramatically at Wally. She walked slowly to him and placed a short n sweet kiss on his lips. Kuki flinched and glared secretly at the female blonde. Rachel pulled back and looked at Wally's bangs, since the were covering his eyes. "...be after something that doesn't belong to her?" Rachel turned to face the class. "And so..." Rachel's eyes scanned the crowd. "We Monarchs cannot have this kind of disruption in our school, it's uncalled for and against the rules." Rachel stated. "So we Monarchs have decided to invite Cookie the Slut to sit with us at lunch." Rachel faked a smile. "And we will change her ways." Rachel smiled. The whole class applauded. Kuki looked away, her face burning red.

"So Sanban," Fanny stood and stretched. "Will you join us for lunch?" Kuki squeezed her eyes shut.

"What ever floats your boat."She muttered.

"What was that Cookie the slut?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I said it must be a joke, it'd be such an honor sit with people of your status, Monarch Rachel." Kuki said. Rachel smirked.

"Then so it shall be..." Rachel said, a grin forming on her lips.

* * *

Kuki gulped as she exited the lunch line. Her grip on her try could almost break the thing. Kuki took a deep breath and walked to the monarch table. The 4 Monarchs were seated around the table in a diamond formation. At the top was Wally, king of Monarchs. On Wally's right was Rachel, slut Monarchs. At the bottom of the diamond formation was Ace with a smirk on his face, player of Monarchs. On the left of Wally was Fanny, bitch of Monarchs.

"Oh, Kuki..." Rachel smiled. "You came." There was a chair between Rachel and Ace. Ace's arm was around the chair...Kuki gulped inaudibly. She sat down placing tray in front of her. "So we wanted to talk about little rumor we heard." Rachel's smile disappeared. "That you and Wally are fucking?" Rachel asked.

"Talia." Kuki said without thinking. "A girl named Talia spread it." Rachel nodded slowly.

"Hm..." Rachel thought. "Brown hair, blue eyes?" She asked. Kuki nodded quickly. Rachel smiled. "Thanks for telling me this Kuki, it's good to know that I can trust you." Kuki nodded. "So, do you know what Talia told everyone specifically?" She asked. Kuki smirked inwardly, letting her imagination run wild.

"He told every one that I gave Wally the BEST hand job ever and that at night he jacks of thinking about me." Kuki lied. Rachel nodded. "Talia told everyone is happened and that's why we showed up late." Kuki continued. "She said she could've sworn Wally was in front of me and that he was-."

"Fixing your skirt." Wally muttered darkly.

"Hm?" Rachel asked innocently. "And for what reason did you have to fix her skirt?" Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Was it after the intercourse?"

"We didn't have sex!" Wally exclaimed, silencing Rachel instantly. "She asked me how to make it like your skirt, cause she says that you inspire her." Suddenly Rachel's eyes were dazzling.

"Really?" She turned to Kuki."I inspire you?" Kuki was dumbfounded...did Wally just LIE for HER? She nodded stupidly, watching Wally, who was leaning back. "I didn't know I was such an inspiring person." Rachel suddenly was in her own world, chatting excitedly, and forgetting about everyone else.

"Oh great, now she'll never stop..." Ace muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe we should keep Sanban around more now." Fanny said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Sure," Rachel said, actually considering it. "You can be our spy...tell us all the info you find people passing around about us." Rachel said. "How's about it?" She asked. Kuki paused.

"Well..." Suddenly, Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Cookie, don't make the wrong decision..." Rachel's tone was dead serious. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, this could affect you whole life." Rachel stated. Kuki's eyes widened and she gulped.

"Um..." Kuki felt someone grab her arm and turned to see Ace lifting her up to a standing position.

"I'll talk some sense into her." He smirked. Kuki gulped, remembering how Fanny had 'Talked to sense into her'. Rachel, Fanny, and Wally watched Ace pull Kuki around the corner. Kuki felt a wall meet her back and Ace's face was directly in front of her. "Wally's little slut, eh?" He asked. Kuki tried her best to glare at him. Ace gave her a sympathy look. "Of the boys in this school, of the Monarchs...you want Wally?" Ace asked, his fingers sliding down the side of Kuki's waist."Seriously?" Kuki's eyes softened.

"Ace." She said. Ace's gaze hardened.

"You're hot Kuki." He said. "You're fucking hot!" He said. "I...I want you." He said. Kuki's eyes widened. "I...I don't..." Ace looked down. "I don't want your body Kuki...I want YOU." He said and looked into her eyes. Ace leaned and slowly and placed a short kiss on Kuki's lips. Kuki's breath hitched as Ace pulled back and their eyes met again.

"Ace..." Kuki breathed...something...felt weird. Was this love? Kuki didn't know...

"Kuki...please, give me...a chance." Ace said. "One."

"Wh-what about your girlfriend?" Kuki asked.

"What about her?" Ace asked, breathing heavily.

"…" Kuki was silent as Ace moved in for another kiss...he really was a player. Kuki kept feeling that feeling and she wanted it to go away...she wasn't positive that it as love anymore...it felt more like...GUILT. But what did Kuki have to feel GUILTY for? Kuki pushed Ace back. "Ace...you're cheating." Kuki said.

"Who gives a fuck?" Ace sneered. Kuki's eyes widened.

"Ace...I...I don't like you." Kuki stated. "I-I like someone else." Kuki said.

"Wally?" Ace asked, his voice sounded daring.

"No." Kuki said.

"WHO?" Ace asked.

"I...I don't know." Kuki shook her head. Ace snarled.

"You're lying." He said. "Kuki I want you so fucking bad...just give me a chance." He kissed Kuki's neck and Kuki felt his teeth graze over her skin.

"Ace stop." She murmured. He ignored her. "Ace STOP." Kuki's eyes widened in fear as Ace started to bite her neck softly, she could feel him start sucking. "ACE STOP!" Kuki kicked him in the shin. Ace recover and shoved Kuki against the wall.

"BITCH!" He yelled. "What the fuck!?" He rubbed his shin. "You little slut!" He said. "Wait until I tell Rachel that Wally fucked you so hard that you were spitting out hisspe-!"

"Da FUCK?!" Kuki and Ace turned to see Wally standing at the end of the hallway. Ace gulped and Kuki gasped...what was going to happen? "Da FUCK did you say?" Wally asked. Ace's eyes grew wide in fear. "Go ahead say it..." Wally dared him. Ace lowered his head.

"I said I was going to tell Rachel that you fucked Kuki so hard she was spitting out you sperm." Ace muttered.

"…" Wally approached Ace. Ace slowly looked up and Wally threw a punch, Ace landed face first on the ground and spat out blood.

"My nose! My fucking nose!" Ace held his face and Kuki could see blood seeping through. She looked at Wally with wide eyes. What was he going to do with her? Wally straightened his back and fixed his tie. He spun on his heel and walked slowly back to the cafeteria. "Coming?" He called back. Kuki looked at Ace...kind of feeling bad for him, then trotted after Wally.

* * *

"Where's Bastard?" Fanny asked boredly when Wally and Kuki got back.

"I don't know." Wally said, giving Fanny an icy glare that shut her up.

"So Cookie...did you think over my offer?" Rachel asked. Kuki paused to look at Wally, who was leaning back in his seat and humming softly. Kuki smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to be your spy." Kuki said. Rachel smiled back a genuine smile.

"Good," Rachel said. "So Wawy," Rachel turned to her boyfriend. "Can I...come over?" She asked. Wally flinched.

"Don't call me that." He spat...it was silent. "And for what?" He asked. Rachel smiled innocently.

"I don't know...we could do..." Rachel's hand slowly crept down Wally's chest to his stomach and then... "...anything you want." Rachel breathed.

"Get the fuck off of me." Wally said. He snatched Rachel's had off of himself and glared at her from under his long bowl cut. Rachel visibly cringed and turned away. The table grew silent and bell rang.

"Bye Wally," Rachel said. "Fanny walk with me." The girl said. Fanny gave Rachel a look before following.

"Kuki." Wally simply said. Kuki quickly grabbed her stuff and walked after him. Wally waited until the late bell rang and the halls were empty. He walked to the Monarch lockers and Kuki followed him. He opened his locker and got his books out. He pulled out his cell phone and started texting as he walked off. Kuki waited, ten shut his locker gently before following him. She didn't have to shut it...she actually wanted to...which was weird. Kuki shook it off, she was just being nice...in reality, she didn't care about the blonde...right? RIGHT?!

"Monarch Wally?" Kuki asked nervously.

"Hm?" Blonde boy asked, still walking and texting.

"…" Kuki didn't know what she wanted to say...she wasn't even positive she had something to say. She had just wanted to talk to him...for odd reason. "What is favorite color?"

"Why does that concern you?" Wally asked, flipping his phone shut and putting it in his pocket.

"I was just curious, you don't have to tell me if-."

"Orange." Wally stated. Kuki nodded slowly, even though he couldn't see her.

"I like purple." Kuki said. "Or green, it's hard to choose." Kuki said. Wally sighed, she was getting really annoying. "Do...do you have a...-." Kuki paused and stopped walking. Wally stopped and looked at her. She was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Girlfriend?" He asked. Kuki nodded quickly, why was she blushing!? She tried thinking of over things...it made her look like she had a crush on Wally...WHICH SHE DID! I mean didn't...(lol) "Naw, I'm single." He said, turning back around and continued walking. He was very confused on why he even chose to respond to her...he NEVER responded to people below his status...she was...quite interesting though.

"Well...a lot of girls like you." Kuki stated truthfully.

"No shit." Wally said. Kuki blushed...his whole bad boy thing was...pretty hot.

"You're the ultimate sex god." Kuki said, getting it off her chest. Wally froze.

"Haven't fucked one girl in this school." Wally said, his voice was cold. Kuki froze... "Everything you've heard...every single fucking thing...is a rumor." Kuki looked at him innocently. He turned to look at her. "I've never even kissed a girl before." Wally said. Kuki took a step closer and looked at him. His bright blonde hair covered his eyes, which Kuki longed to know the color of

"Monarch Wally..." Kuki murmured. "Can I...see your eyes?" Without thinking or getting a response, Kuki let her hand go up and rest on Wally's cheek. Her hand rubbed up and under his bangs, so she was covering his eyes. Her hand slowly went up and moved the blonde hair from his eyes. Kuki was met with the rare sight of Wallabee Beatles' emerald orbs. Kuki's intake of breath was very loud and the world disappeared around the two, it faded out.

"Kuki..." Wally mumbled. "Can I..." His throat went dry. Why the fuck was his throat going dry? He was the coolest, hottest, richest guy in school and could do whatever he wanted with no regrets! So why was his fucking throat going dry!? Why was he suddenly nervous?! This cruddy sheila was ruining his image! "I'm going to kiss you-."

"WALLY!" Rachel was at the end of the hall waving some papers in the air rapidly. "I have you homework!" She shouted excitedly.

"Fuck." Wally pulled away Kuki's hand, his bangs falling back in place over his eyes. He turned away from Kuki, who was basically frozen...what was he going to say? She was so curious. Wally fixed his tie and turned toward his girlfriend who was running down the hall towards him.

"Wally!" She cheered. "Here." She handed it to him. "I got it for you." She said, leaning up to peck his cheek, but he pushed her away and walked down the hall. The bell rang and students filled the hall, chatting loudly. "What's his problem?" Rachel turned to Kuki.

"I don't know Monarch Rachel...I...I don't know." She said, color coming back into her cheeks as the warning bell rang. "I gotta get to class now, see you later." Kuki waved and ran off. Rachel looked after her, then in the direction of Wally...what had she missed?

* * *

**_WOW! WOW! I wrote that...I mean Ace almost_****__****_raped the poor girl, yet the Aussie Hero arrives and teaches the asshole_****__****_a lesson. Then Wally bring Kuki along with him for a walk through the school and they have a nice fluffy moment of short sweetness. But don't forget, Wally seems to have forgotten, Rachel is dating our Aussie Hero...so can Kuki and Wally be 1 (in a non perverted way)?_**

**_Oh and what was Wally going to say? He wanted to kiss...he never finished! OMG! Is Wally really falling for Kuki? Is Kuki really falling for Wally? We'll see if you guys just_**

**_FAVORITE! (Me or Story)_**

**_FOLLOW! (Me Story)_**

**_REVIEW! (So I can know your thoughts on the story)_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)_**


	6. All Progress Lost

**_I don't usually reply to reviews...I did it in Operation K.N.D. because it was my most interesting and my most reviewed story. So I wanted to reply to some of your reviews...if I didn't reply to you...please don't feel bad I'm very busy...even IF I'm ONLY 14... (Feel Free to PM me if you want to chat though)_**

Chapter 4

PhilAndKimiFTW: I LUV Wally's character, he's so bad ass in this story.

XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: That's an AWESOME idea! You have NO idea how many people PM and Review that they love my stories, THANKS! *v* ^v^ ~v~

DarthWill3: Can you picture Kuki Sanban dropping out? Can you?

Chapter 5

OMGOMG: A very good writer? Well, Thank you! *v* ^v^ ~v~

Robastar34: One of your favorites...? *v* ^v^ ~v~ Right? RIGHT? lol

**_Now back to the story guys!_**

* * *

Kuki stared into the mirror. She had been in the girl's restroom for an hour now. Luckily she was on her free period and lunch was before that. That totaled to an hour and 12 minutes of free time. She had spent her hour and now decided she had to leave the safety of the restroom and go face reality.

She picked up her bag an walked out straight into Rachel. She backed away in surprise.

"Cookie?" Rachel squinted. Kuki nodded slowly. "Oh, sorry I couldn't see." Kuki watched as Rachel dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of glasses. She put the glasses o and Kuki's eyes widened. "What?" Rachel stared at her.

"You...Your..."

"A nerd?" Rachel asked.

"No, I-."

"Well I AM." Rachel said. "Out of the Monarchs, I have the highest grades...I am the smartest... "She said.

"But in class..."

"Cookie how would people react if I was a NERD." Rachel spat the word. "Would I be COOL?" She snared. "NO..." She yelled. "I wouldn't, because no one likes a nerd."

"Is that why you don't wear you glasses?" Kuki asked.

"My contacts are missing." Rachel said. Kuki smiled softly. "What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"Your hair is up in a pony tail." She pointed out.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"Take it out." Kuki said. Rachel sighed, before doing it. Kuki watched the blonde hair fall over Rachel's shoulders.

"See...you ARE pretty." Kuki said. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"I'm ALWAYS pretty." Rachel said. Kuki gulped inaudibly.

"I-I meant..." Kuki put her head down and took a deep breath. "Rachel...the make up...is pretty." Kuki stated the truth. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Your natural self is what makes you pretty...not make up." Kuki became more bold.

"Cookie, this isn't a movie." Rachel said. "I'm not going to change my ways because you made some sappy speech up." Rachel snarled. "So deal with it." Rachel threw her glasses across the hall and spun on her heel, leaving Kuki alone in the hall. Kuki sighed...what had climbed up Rachel's ass?

* * *

Wally sat calmly outside in the school's courtyard. He breathed in the fresh air before lighting a cigarette. He inhaled and breathed out some smoke.

"Shit feels good." He said out loud, even though no one was round to hear him. He paused, why was he so stressed out? Maybe it was because of the blonde bitch of a monarch throwing herself at him...maybe it was school, maybe it was that he had almost kissed Kuki.

Wally gasped.

He

Almost

Kissed

her.

He ALMOST kissed her! Wally's eyes widened.

He had never kissed girl in his life! His eyes narrowed. Why was he suddenly pulled to kiss her? He didn't want to kiss her?... Did he? Wally threw the cancer stick on the ground and walked slowly to his next class, he had only 5 minutes and he wanted to be there.

He walked in and the room silenced...he walked to his seat and sat down...not a sound filled the room. The teach had even stopped writing on the board to avoid squeaks from the chalk. Everyone was frozen. Wally looked around.

"Can I help you idiots with something?" He spat in an annoyed tone. Everyone instantly went back to what they were doing. "God they're annoying." Wally muttered. In truth, he HATED being a monarch...it's not like he had a choice anyway. He was the most richest boy in the school...he would be the coolest no matter what. He HATED it...he hated girls falling in love with him because of his money, he hated his haters, he hated...his life!

He didn't really have friends either...

Ace...was an Ass hole...Wally actuallyfelt a lot of stress relief when he punch Ace. Ace had always been a dick and Wally was finally happy to hit the bastard.

Rachel was a slut, she didn't really like Wally (Or so he thought). She just hung around him to make herself look more attractive.

Fanny was alright, he didn't really have a problem with her. Sure she was a bitch to others, but she was the only monarch smart enough to not mess with Wally. Especially yesterday...Wally shivered. She probably DID like him...but she accepted that he didn't show affection back. She clearly had moved on.

Wally began to tap his pencil softly on his desk, he realized he was the only monarch in the monarch row. He felt...singled out.

"Hey you!" Wally called out to a random boy running up the aisle.

"Y-Yes Monarch Wally?" The boy stuttered. Wally inwardly smirked.

"Sit down." Wally said, pointing to Rachel's empty seat. The boy's eyes widened in caution. "Now." Wally demanded. Why wasn't the boy listening? Had Wally lost all power?

The boy sat.

Wally was relieved.

It was awkwardly silent.

"What's your name?" Wally chewed on his pen cap. (I do that a lot)

"Ch-Chad." The boy said. Wally's eyes narrowed. So this is 'Chad'...

* * *

Flashback

Wally had walked down the hallway and was enjoying the peace when a random guy walked up to him and got all up in his face.

"You think you're so almighty." The boy snared.

(STRONG LANGUAGE USED AHEAD)

Wally calmly pulled his fist back and punched kid in the nose, breaking it under contact.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" Wally squatted down next to the boy who had come up to him. The boy didn't respond, he only held his bleeding nose and tried to hold back tears. "Exactly." Wally spat. "You think your cool?" Wally asked. "You're a pussy, and since you are one why don't you try fucking yourself if your dick is big enough?" Wally suggested.

"Go-...Fuck-...Yourself." the boy muttered.

"You fucking bitch." Wally punched the boy repeatedly and continued to hit him until a group of boys turned the corner and watched as Wally continued hitting the boy.

"Is that-?"

"It's him-!"

"CHAD!" The group of boys all said, staring in pity. Wally punched Chad until Chad's face was all bloody.

"You fucking-…" Wally punched him again. "-little punk ass pussy..." Wally yelled. "Think you're so fucking tough...little bitch ass fag..." Wally stood and began to kick the boy in the stomach. The group of boys could only watch, not daring to interfere with Monarch Wally. "You little prick!" Wally kicked harder as the boy coughed up some blood. "Little gay slut! Fuck you! Fuck YOU! FUCK YOU!" Wally kicked the boy so hard, that the boy slid and hit the wall hard. "FUCK YOU!" Wally yelled, stomping away from the scene, covered in some blood.

Flashback End

* * *

Wally closed his eyes.

"I remember you." Wally stated.

"I...I-...I um..." The boy was lost for words.

"Fuck you." Wally said. "Get the hell away from me little fag." Chad instantly jumped up and ran out of the room, fleeing the school. Wally smirked and turned to look Kuki was exposed to be seated. Surprisingly she wasn't there. Wally didn't care...or so he thought.

15 minutes...

Kuki still wasn't in class...

"Where the hell is she?" Wally muttered. The door clicked open and Wally's eyes shot to see Rachel walk in. She took her seat next to him.

"Hey sweety." She smiled. He ignored her...he didn't want to see HER, he wanted to see Kuki...but then again. HE had gotten himself into that relationship by flirting...thinking about another girl while he was dating someone else was just sick.

"Rachel were over." Wally said. There now his conscience was clean. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" She stood up, causing her chair to tumble back and hit the floor. "You have to be joking." She yelled. This of course attracted unwanted attention.

"It's over." Wally said.

"B-But...it's only been a day." Rachel stuttered. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"has it?" He asked. "Sorry I was too uninterested to keep count." He said. The class erupted na chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs'. Rachel's face burned red and her eyes glistened.

"Y-You can't do this to me!" She shouted. Even the teacher was looking now.

"Can't I?" Wally looked straight ahead. His emerald eyes were cold. Rachel bit her lip.

"But I'm a monarch." She said. "I'm perfect..." She blinked and tear slipped out. "I'm beautiful." She said. Ace and Fanny were at the door, staring as the bitchy Monarch crumbled bit by bit. "I'm the most hottest girl in this school!" Rachel yelled. "You can ask ANYONE." She glared at Wally.

"Rachel, you're so bothersome." Wally's response made t girl hiccup.

"Fuck you!" Rachel yelled, causing the class to gasp.

"Something you'll never get the chance to do." Wally said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Like I'd ever want to!" Rachel snapped.

"But you do." Wally said.

"LIE!" She yelled.

"Fact." Wally said calmly.

"ASSHOLE!" Rachel crumbled to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Wally sighed and stood up. He looked at the broken girl on the ground. He looked her in the eye.

"Slut." He exited the room.

"NOOOO!" He heard Rachel wailing as he walked down the hall. "God WHY?" He heard her sob. He blinked. He was heartless, cold, not loving and warm-hearted. He wasn't exposed to show love...it woul ruin his reputation as a monarch. This is why he had to stay away from Kuki...she was a distraction! She...she was ruining his style...

"Rachel calm down." Fanny's yell echoed down the hall.

"Crazy Bitch!" Ace's voice yelled.

Wally didn't care...he ruled this school...not them...not the 3 tees in the room down the hall. He turned the corner and nearly ran face first into Kuki. She was surprised.

"M-Monarch Wally." She whispered. She could tell something was wrong instantly.

"Fuck off." Wally muttered. Kuki's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-What?" Kuki stuttered. Wally ignored her. He continued down the hall. "I'm a monarch." He muttered to himself. "I-I don't fall in love..." He said a his heart throbbed. "I am KING." He spoke. "I HATE Rachel...I HATE Ace...and I HATE Fanny...but most of all..." His throat tightened. He tried speaking, but his heart throbbed and his head hurt...he fell to his knees and supported himself on his hands. He gulped... "I..." His voice came raspy...it didn't sound like him at all. "Hate..." He forced out...feeling his blood rush trough his veins, yet his body was freezing. "Kuki..." He collapsed.

* * *

**_WOW...I haven't update in HOW LONG and that's what I give you wonderful reviewers? WOW... What do YOU think? Should Kuki find out about Wally now or just continue to not know until Wally tells her himself?_**

**_REVIEEW!_**

**_FAVOORITE!_**

**_FOLLOW! (Only one spelled RIGHT, so this is clearly the RIGHT choice to pick)_**

**_-Blue2B_**


	7. The Spreading of Rumours

Otay guys, me have news! Ahem!

1. Guess which story has 50 reviews and ONLY 6 chappies? MINE! (Thanks for reviewing guys!)

2. Guess who was suddenly struck with Writer's Block 6 days ago? ME! (DAMN IT! *-*)

3. Guess who has a cold? Me! (Life just fucks us all)

4. Guess who has a POLL up on her profile? ME AGAIN! (The poll is explained at end of chappie)

WARNING: Suggestions of Sex in this chappie, but nothing too serious to make it M.

* * *

"W-Wally." She's shivering as my fingers ghost over her skin. 

"Sh..." I hush her.

"B-But..."

"SH!" I silence her by shoving my tongue into her mouth. She moans softly and wraps her arms around my neck. Our bare bodies create warmth under the blankets. It's so hot...so intense. My hands wander down and rub her leg. She wraps her legs around me and moans again.

"You're mine..right?" I whisper, pulling back. She nods.

"Forever." She says.

"I love you Kuki." I lean in for another kiss.

"I love you too Wally." She obliges.

* * *

"I-Is he okay?" I wake up to Kuki's frightened voice. Where the hell am I? I sit up and realize I'm in a white room on a bed. There a curtain next to me. I can hear Kuki on the other side. "I-is he going to make it?" She sounds bolder this time.

"Of course." Comes the nurse's voice. "He just passed out from stress."

"Th-That's possible?" Kuki asks.

"Yeah." The nurse then goes on to explain. I wonder how I got here? I remember shoving past Kuki and then...blur. My head hurts too. God...feels like a hangover...and I've never drunk alcohol before.

I sigh and make out Kuki's silhouette on the other side. She's sitting in a chair it seems. Why is she here? How did she know I was here? Unless...

Oh Shit.

She brought me here. She...she, how the fuck did she pick me up? WHY the fuck did she pick me up? WHY? I paused, thinking too much made the headache worse.

"Ugh." My groan comes out hoarse.

"Wally!" The curtain flies away and Kuki's standing there, worry all over her face. It grows silent...I was so carried up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the nurse leave. Kuki stares at me for a second, then blushes red. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I feel like shit." I respond, almost immediately she laughs...she laughs so hard that she slips to the ground, holding her stomach in laughter. I stare at her...it wasn't THAT funny. She giggles out of control and finally rolls over and stops. "What the hell was so funny?" I'm curious.

"I-I was so worried for nothing." She says with a smile. I raise an eyebrow, feeling myself go into a cold sweat.

"Why would you be worried about me?" I ask.

"Who wouldn't?" She says. "You're a monarch." I suddenly realize me foolish mistake. OF COURSE she would be worried. I'm the fucking Monarch KING. Everyone should be worried.

"Tell everyone I fainted." I tell her. "I want EVERYONE to be worried." I tell her. Kuki's eyebrows are raised now. "I also will need a LOT of gift baskets." I narrow my eyes. "We're going to ee how much respect i still have around here." She stands there for a second staring at me with a look f pure awe/disgust on her face. "NOW!" I snap, she moves to leave but I stop her. "What's with the face?" I call after her.

"Look down!" She calls back. I raise an eyebrow and looked down at my lap...

Oh.

* * *

KUKI POV

I run through the halls yelling at the top of my lungs.

"HE'S HURT!" I yell, yet no one listens or even casts a look in my direction. I stop at the intersection of the main hall. "MONARCH WALLY IS HURT!" I yell. Just the mention of his name got kids dropping their books. I'm suddenly surrounded by students.

"What happened?"

"Who did it?"

"Was he shot?"

"Is he alright?"

"Is he did?"

"OMG, tell!"

I take a breath, suddenly getting dizzy and put my hands up.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, hearing my voice crack. "He's in the nurse's office and he doesn't want ANYONE to come near him." I lie about the last bit. "He wants gift baskets..." I say. "He'll praise anyone who gets him one." I lie again. Then...I'm alone. Everyone is gone, going to spread the news. I stand there in awe...WOW. Does Monarch Wally know what he has? So many kids...under his control? They were all SO worried about how he fainted...then again I only told them he was hurt. My mind drifts back to Wally...

What had happened earlier? Why was he so cold? What about that...moment we had. he one before Rachel came along...he was going to kiss me...I'm posotive...the King of Monarchs was going to kiss me...he told me he was going to ki-...then he was cut off...

Does he like me? Is that why he had a...um...a problem, when we just talking a few minutes ago? I wonder what he was dreaming of to get...ugh...that.

Was he dreaming of me?

* * *

Rachel POV

Fanny is BAD at comforting. Ace called me a 'Crazy Bitch'. So now I'm in the restroom with some random girl who is using a cold rag to wipe my tears, since I'm to special to wipe my tears.

"Kayla!" A blonde girl burst into the bathroom. The girl who is tending to my needs spins around. My eyes narrow...what is SO important that it tops ME?

"It's Monarch Wally!" The girls exclaims. "He's in the nurse's office!" Just hearing his name makes my blood run cold. exactly 1 hour 23 minutes and 57...er...59 seconds ago, he broke my heart. Wallabee Beatles is just a heartless, hot, bastard!

...

...

...

Did I just say hot?

ANYWAY! The 'Kayla' girl leaves with her friend...forgetting about me. WHO THE FUCK IS SHE TO FORGET ABOUT ME!? I'm a fucking Monarch too! Wally isn't the only one! I growl and look in the mirror at myself.

"I HATE HIM!" I scream.

Who...?

"I HATE W-W-Wall-a..." I trail off, realizing that I can't say it. Because in reality, I don't hate Wally...nor do I LOVE him. But I do respect and adore him...sure he's hot as fuck...but I already have 3 boyfriends...I don't need another. He's popular...VERY popular... Yet he doesn't have the time of day for the people who basically worship him...

So bad ass...

* * *

Ace POV

What the fuck am I hearing? That bastard is in the nurse's office?

FUCK YES! I'm the King of Monarchs now. Take that Beatles! You little shit! It's about time that your ass got what you deserve anyway...you shouldn't be the king...I SHOULD. I should have Sanban eating out of my hand...

Not your ass! Me!

I deserve all the loving people. Wally just fucking ignores it! That piece of shit punk could have any fucking girl he wants! And to top it off, that ass hole punched me...my fucking nose broke!

See? Karma...has worked its magic.

I turn the corner and see Kuki standing there...is she day dreaming? I decide that Beatles is in the nurse...no one is around...She's-all-alone.

"Hey Kuki." I approach her, at my voice she visibly stiffens. I smirk. "What's up...babe?" I see her shiver. "You okay?" I ask. "You seem...I don't know...tense." I whisper directly into her ear.

"F-Fuck off." She whispers.

"Ah, ah, ah." I say. "You're too immature to be using that type of language." I joke. I grab her ass and she squeals.

"ACE!" Her scream si muffled by my hand over he mouth.

"Okay listen here bitch," I mutter. "What's going to happen is that you're coming over to my house on Friday and then we'll have a little private party." He smirks. I feel wetness and realizes that Kuki is crying. This makes him feel even more powerful. "And if you don't come...then I'll tell Fanny to get you back...and the punishments will go ahead to get worse." I say. "Plus, if you tell anyone about this meeting or our little party...I will rape you so hard that-."

"Ace!" My hands leaves Kuki's mouth as I spin around and face a red-faced Fanny.

"You STUPID boy, Wally's got his STUPID self in the STUPID nurse's STUPID office." She yells. I raise an eyebrow, clearly uninterested. "We have to go." Fanny growls.

"Fine, let me just say good-bye to-." I tun to see that kuki had vanished...

If that bitch tells someone...

* * *

Fanny's POV

Stupid boy, in the stupid Nurse's stupid office.

He's so stupid that he probably slipped on some stupid pencils. My hands are balled into fist at my sides as me and Ace walk down the hallways. THIS stupid boy was talking to himself when I found him. Cause I heard him talking and when I got down there, there was NO ONE in sight!

Stupid boy ig going to rape his stupid self.

But he's too STUPID to know how!

I chuckle and the boy looks at me.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Mind your business, stupid." I say, walking ahead and into the nurse's stupid office.

* * *

NO ONE POV

Wally looked at Rachel, Fanny, and Ace.

Rachel looked a mess, like a prostitute gone bad.

Ace seemed a little too cocky.

Fanny was in a worse mood then usual.

"Well...?" Ace started.

"I fainted." I say quickly. "Sanban brought me here." I say. It grows quiet.

"So you're okay?" Rachel tries to hide her concern, but fails. Wally purposely ignores her.

"Status!" He commands.

"Rumour spreaded faster than a wildfire." Ace says.

"Proof!" He yells.

"Written ALL OVER the bathroom stalls." Fanny tells.

"Details!" He demands.

"You got shot, you were stabbed, you were hit by a train, you're a spy and was terminated, you blew up...etcetera." Rachel explains.

"Interesting." Wally thinks to himself. "And Kuki?" He asks curiously.

"She's the one who told everyone." Ace and Fanny chorus. Rachel was slightly embarrassed that she didn't know that.

"Good." Wally says.

"Good?" Rachel asks in disbelief. Wally nods.

"I told her to do that." He says.

"Oh." Rachel says.

"Dismissed." Wally speaks, the 3 people leave the room. Wally sits there, wondering when Kuki will be back. It's been a while. He catches himself.

"I don't care where she is..." He mumbled. "I...don't...care..." He closed his eyes for a good 5 minutes, trying to sleep. "Shit," He muttered. "I DO care."

* * *

**Aww! So Kawaii! (Cute)**

**I'm not begging for reviews, BUT**

**If I reach 58 reviews I BET I'll update this story faster.**

**Peace guys!**

***v* ^v^ ^-^ ~-~**

**-Jade (Blue2b)**

* * *

Poll

I posted a Poll...I checked my profile and the thing did NOT show up...so maybe only YOU guys can see it or somethin...anyway.

Poll is about ALL of my current KND stories!

See, I've been getting slower ar updating them, because I have 3! Plus a Power Puff Girl and Naruto story! So the poll lets you vote on which story I should update EVERY WEEK!

Please go and vote if you want THIS story to be updated faster!

YEAH!

Woohoo!

Yippee!

...

...

...

Well what the hell are you still doing here? GO!

(And please drop a review, it makes me feel better cause I have a cold)


	8. Ace's Ass is Officially Kicked

**_O-M-FREAKING-G! GUYS! I have 19 followers for this STORY! And 18 people FAVORITED IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Am I THAT good of an author that my story deserves that much attention? I feel like the nergizer bunny!_**

**_"I GOT THE POWER!"_**

* * *

**_THE MONARCHS HAVE CONQUERED!_**

**_Oui, Monarch now has the most votes for me to update faster, but the poll on my profile will end next week, vote while you still can...cause I don't think the other stories' fans will like Monarchs being updated FASTER!_**

Only Read If You Care

Have you ever posted something, not only a story...Like a Facebook post or twitter post...or ANYTHING! Well, have you? If you have than I BET you wanted feedback...you wanted to know someones thoughts on it...ANYONE! You wanted to see what they thought and how they reacted...

Well on FF here, there are a LOT of good stories out there, Authors BETTER than me...Stories BETTER than this one...and of course they might not have the greatest summary, it probably doesn't catch your interest...but does that mean you shouldn't give it a chance? Well does it?

Everyday I log on...I see that I have NEW reviews, NEW followers, and NEW favoriters...but other stories...What do they have? Well some have like 3 chappies and 50 reviews...GREAT FOR THEM! And others? Well they have like several chappies and only 3 reviews. It's sick and it's sad that some people will judge a WHOLE story because of the summary. 

Or if they previously read another story by the Author and didn't like it then they won't read the new story by the same author...

When I see that people enjoy my stories...I get a WARM, HAPPY, FUZZY, GOOD, NICE, PROUD feeling inside of me...but most of all I feel LOVED, NOTICED, and ACKNOWLEDGED.

Other writers who get less credit but still have AMAZING STORIES?

They feel COLD, SAD, BAD, and NOT proud...but most of all THEY FEEL LIKE A BAD WRITER! Guys I mean seriously! Are you really going to judge a story without reading it first? What the fuck happened to 'Don't judge a book by its cover' and stuff...? 

Why can't a normal person even spare a glance at something that doesn't seem interesting? Because we're like that, right? Exactly.

So please...next time if you CARE just give a story that wouldn't normally interest you...and read it. I read a new story about 1x362 and I actually enjoyed it! Even though I focus ALL of my attention on 3x4...I enjoyed that 1x362 story...and I followed it. I also wrote a comedy story...I SUCK at comedy, but I wanted to try it out...

So maybe we should give EVERYTHING a chance...if we care.

**_WARNING: NO SEX, but sexual activity, or sexual things I guess...MILD cursing_**

* * *

Kuki felt shivers run up her spine when she entered the school on Thursday...one day closer.

"Hey," Kuki almost jumped out of her skin when Wally spoke. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Plus if you tell anyone about this meeting or our little party...I will rape you so hard that-."

Kuki gulped.

"Nothing." She lied. "I'm just tired." Kuki picked up her bag and began to walk down the hall...Wally looked after her in concern...What was wrong with her? She lied...andhe knew it.

* * *

Kuki ran through her classes. It was after lunch time that she was confused...

"What do I do?" She cried into her hands, sliding down a wall in the empty hall.

"Well first of all you can tell me what the fuck is up." Kuki peeked through her fingers and saw Wally. "Cause I REALLy hate being left out of things, ya know." Kuki smiled softly. "So...tell me." His voice was calm.

"I-I..." Kuki was lost for words...Did Wally really care?

"I have a request." Kuki said, her throat going dry. Wally raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. "Walk me home tomorrow." She said.

"Fine don't tell me." Wally turned to leave.

"Please." Kuki's voice cracked and a few tears rolled down her face. Wally looked over her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her once he saw the tears...but it would ruin his image...cramp his style...etc.

"What happened?" He asked calmly. Kuki kept her head down.

"I can't tell you." Kuki said.

"What?" Wally's eyes narrowed.

"I can't tell you god damn it!" Kuki yelled. A passing student looked in her direction and was met with Wally's glare.

"Why the hell not?" Wally asked.

"Why do you care about me?!" Kuki screamed.

"I don't give one fuck about you!" Wally trapped her against the wall. They looked into each other's eyes and Wally regretted wha he said, but he didn't show his regret. "I'm the fucking king of this school, I need to know ALL!" Wally said in a deadly tone. "Now what the fuck is wrong with you?" Wally yelled.

"I'm not allowed to tell." Kuki whispered into his ear.

"Were you threatened?" Wally asked.

"Please don't tell him." Kuki cried softly.

"Who the hell is 'he'?" Wally muttered.

"I can't tell." Kuki said. "Just please Monarch Wally," She whispered. "Walk me home." It grew silent.

"Fuck it, fine." He muttered.

* * *

"You live on this street?" Wally asked. Kuki slowly nodded, hoping Wally would pick up on it soon. She had the PERFECT plan...and she didn't tell Wally about her last meeting with Ace or that she was about to have him walk her to Ace's house now. "That's funny." Wally said. "I know someone who lives on this street." They continued walking and they soon neared their destination. It wasn't until Kuki turned into Ace's walkway that Wally caught on.

"Wait, what the hell are we doing here?" He asked.

"I-I live here." Kuki looked Wally in the eye. Wally stared hard at her, not quite understanding. "Monarch Wally you should go now." Kuki said in a dead serious tone, looking behind her to make sure that Ace wasn't in one of the windows. "I'M not BEING FORCED to COME here." Kuki put more power into certain words as she and Wally stared into each other's eyes. "So maybe you SHOULD not STAY HERE, PLEASE." Kuki said, hoping the blonde was catching on.

"Kuki-."

"PLEASE, Monarch Wally." Kuki broke their eye contact. "DO not STAY HERE!" She kept putting power into certain word. "And remember I WAS not FORCED TO COME here, HE DID not THREATEN ME." Kuki said. "I hope you understand." Kuki turned and left the Aussie standing there, staring after her.

"Whatever Sanban." He said, turning on his heel and walking back the way he had come. Kuki felt her heart drop...this was it. She was going to lose her virginity to Ace, and she didn't even WANT TO! Kuki felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it, she turned around to see that Wally had already disappeared. She felt herself break...it was over.

The door opened as soon as Kuki's hand hit it.

"Hey babe, you came." Ace's voice was smooth. Kuki felt an arm circle around her waist and pull her into the house. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"L-Let's just get this over with." Kuki sobbed out. Ace smirked.

"You're such a nice piece of...mm." Ace smiled as he tugged on the towel he was wearing. Kuki had to peek her eyes open to realized he was in a towel only.

"D-Did you just shower?" She asked curiously.

"Yup, I like to be clean," He said. "Before I get dirty." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. "Ah-Ah-Ah," He said. "No shivering until later." Kuki squeezed here eyes shut again, feeling Ace's hands roam all over her, luckily clothed, body. "Do you not enjoy this?" He whispered huskily.

"Is that a trick question?" Kuki spat. Ace smirked, tugging on her shirt. "Let's take this upstairs." He said. Kuki's lower lip trembled, yet she followed him upstairs. She blinked and felt tears spring to her eyes. They entered Ace's room and Kuki saw a lot of red velvet (Not the cake) everything. "I have silk and satin sheets." Ace said, climbing into the bed...he patted the spot next to him. Kuki slowly made her way to the bed and sat down, Ace pulled her down nd started kissing her. Kuki cried, she couldn't believe this was happening...she didn't want this!

But she didn't want to be raped either. But actually, they were both the same thing...She didn't willingly come to his house, she was threatened...basically forced.

A sound came from outside, like something snapping.

"What the hell was that?" Ace looked up in annoyance. He broke away from the bed and walked over to the window. He looked outside, then slammed the window shut, locking it. "Stupid neighborhood kids." He climbed back in the bed, straddling Kuki and grabbed at her shirt, he tugged on it, bringing more tears to Kuki's eyes...this was it.

"Take it off." Ace growled. He climbed from her and kuki sat up and began to undo the buttons on her school uniform. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ace growled. "You better be stripped when I get back." He said. He left the room and Kuki slowly undressed. He got back.

"Wh-Who was it?" Kuki asked. She was hoping it had been help or a police officer or something...Wally.

"Just some guy delivering a package...I had to sign." He said. "HEY!" He looked at her. "Bra and underwear too." He said. "I want EVERYTHING." He smirked. Kuki cringed in disgust. THIS was the guy that many girls would die for the chance to sleep with? As if.

A knock sounded again.

"I'll be back...STRIP!" He commanded and left the room for a second time. Kuki then thought. She could escape right now...gettign dressed again would take too long, she'd just have to unlock the window, throw it open, and climb down the tree next to it. Then run like the wind all the way home, call the cops and get Ace's ass in jail.

Kuki then thought AGAIN. Ace was a monarch, his parents could PAY to get him out. Then Ace would command everything to be his way, again he IS a monarch, then he'll rape Kuki so hard that-...

Kuki sobbed silently into her hands.

"Sanban? Naw," Kuki's head snapped up. That was Ace. She threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. She walked into the upper hallway and peered over the banister. She could see Ace at the bottom of the spiral stair case. Kuki's heart rate sped up.

Wally.

"Oh, I could've sworn that I saw her walk down this street. And this mansion is the last building on this street, just curious." Wally spoke.

"Nope, I haven't seen Sanban since the nose incident." Ace lied. Kuki silently wished that Wally would just look up.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Wally said. "But you shouldn't speak about me, especially behind my back." Wally said in a deadly tone.

"Sorry." Ace said. It grew silent.

"So want to play some video games while I'm here?" Wally asked.

"Aw sorry man, I'm busy." Ace said. "Maybe another time."

"Busy with what?" Wally asked with an edge to his voice. Ace freezes up.

"I was in the middle of a shower." Ace gestures to the towel around him.

"Oh okay." Wally said, taking one final look around.

"Say 'Hi' to Sanban for me hen you find her." Ace shut the door after Wally left. He sighed, sliding against it. "That was too close." Kuki ran back into the room and jumped across the bed to see Wally walking down the cobble stone walkway. She banged on the window soflty.

"Monarch Wally." She whispered. "Please." She heard Ace coming back up the stairs so she jumped back into the bed, covering her naked body. She buried herself deeper into the blankets. She heard the floor squeak as Ace entered the room.

"Hide and go seek?" Ace asked. "We don't have time." He dropped the towel and Kuki was afraid to look out. He climbed int the bed and under the covers with her. Kuki could feel his-.

CLANG! Ace and Kuki sat up so quickly that they got dizzy. Ace shot out of bed and gasped. His window! Kuki's eyes grew wide, first at Ace's naked body, then at the brick that had flown through the window. Ace crouched down and scooped up pieces of glass into his hand.

"Oh shit!" He said. "My parents are going to be pissed!" he ran out fo the room. Kuki quickly followed. She watched his run down the stairs into the kitchen. She could hear him moving around She quickly and quietl grabbed her clothes and slipped them on, she then ran to the bathroom. She looked over the banister one more time to see Ace walk back up the stairs. Her eyes grew wide and she quietly closed the door and locked it. She looked in the mirror, her shirt was unbuttoned and her black bra was visible but she didn't care. Her pants were unzipped and her black underwear were visible but she still didn't care. She looked over to the window and her heart dropped. It was so small. A 6-year-old could fit through that...but not a 16-year-old. (Lol, think she almost had sex, so young and reckless)

"Kuki?" Ace walked past the bathroom, towards the bedroom. "Kuki?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Kuki whispered angrily. She stepped into the tub and unlocked the window. She slid it open and peered out. It was a long way down, but there was a tree branch that extended from the big tree right outside Ace's window. Kuki squeezed her torso out and grabbed on to the branch. She used her strength to pull herself out of the window. She then hung from the branch.

"Kuki?" Ace continued to call. Kuki panicked and began to make her way to the base of the tree. When she got there she looked into the window and could see Ace looking under the bed, then in the closet. He began tearing clothes out frantically. "That bitch." He muttered. Kuki scowled. She then began to climb down the tree.

"Kuki?" Kuki looked down and was surprised to see Wally.

"Wal-" Kuki caught herself. "Monarch Wally!" She said in excitement.

"Sh!" He shushed her. "Just drop." He said.

"Dr-Drop?" She questioned. He nodded and it took every muscle in Kuki's body to trust him as she let go. The fall was quick and she landed safely in his arms. As soon as he set her down, tears flooded from her eyes.

"That was SOME message you gave me." Wally said. "I'm being forced come." Wally repeated the words that Kuki had hidden put more power into. "Should stay here, please." He repeated her second message and Kuki smiled softly. "Please do stay here." He repeated her third message and Kuki felt more tears come to her eyes. "I was forced to come, he did threaten me. I hope you understand." Kuki wanted to hug him, but he was a monarch and she...was like a villager or something.

"Y-You caught on." Kuki mumbled.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not Ace." Kuki flinched, hearing his name. Wally noticed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me."

"He said he would rape me so hard that-." Kuki stopped.

"That what?" Wally asked, his voice having a dark edge to it.

"He didn't finish, Fanny arrived." Kuki choked out.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Wally muttered. Kuki's face brightened up. Did Wally care about her? Was he going to kick Ace's butt for HER? She smiled, feeling protected by the most...by THE Monarch King...he was like her savior...

"Thanks for catching me." Kuki thanked him.

"Who do you think threw the brick?" Wally asked. Kuki's face brightened even more.

"Why?" Kuki asked, making the blonde stop. "Why'd you save me?" She asked.

"Because-..." Wally seemed to reconsider his words over for a second time. "Because Ace is a fucking dirty ass hole and he does NOT deserve you." Wally said. "He's...he's..." Wally struggled for words. "UGH!" Wally thundered towards the door and pounded on his angrily. Ace opened the door in surprise. Wally tackled the naked boy to the ground and began beating the living shit out of him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wally yelled. "YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Ace weakly blocked Wally's attacks as Wally repeatedly punched him. Wally tore Ace's hands away and head butted the boy. Kuki watched in horror from the doorway. "Don't you ever even LOOK at her! Don't even GLANCE at her body! If you glance at her fucking LOCKER I'll kill you!" Wally grabbed Ace's head and began to slam it on the ground, Ace coughed up blood and gave up on protecting himself.

"W-Wally..." Kuki's lower lip trembled and tears sprang to her eyes.

"YOU-HOW COULD YOU!?" Wally yelled. "YOU ASS!" Wally started to throw Ace's head against the floor.

"WALLY!" Kuki shouted. The world seemed to freeze. Ace's face was a bloody mess. Wally breathed heavily. He climbed off of Ace and pushed Kuki roughly out-of-the-way. "Wally!" Kuki cried, he spun around and face her, his hands all bloody. "He's hurt!" Kuki screamed. "He's half dead!" Kuki yelled. "Ace...he's...he's..." She trailed off.

"He's not a monarch any more." Wally spoke. Kuki froze, her eyes growing wide.

"b-But..."

"Save it you slut." Wally spun on her heel and walked away quickly.

"Wh-What just happened?" Ace coughed up more blood. Kuki bit her lip and ran from the scene...

* * *

**_Wow Wally! What's with the mood swing?! At least that ass hole Ace got what he deserves!_**

**_Review if you agree that Wally did the right thing towards Ace, but the wrong thing towards poor Kuki. What's going to happen to Kuki? What's going to happen to Ace? What's UP with Wally? Why the hell did he explode? Not even I know, and I wrote it. _**

**_Soon we'll know. Guys vote on that poll (on my profile) we have to keep Monarchs going..._**

**_Review: I really want to know your thoughts on this chappie._**

**_Favorite: me or the story please_**

**_Follow: I write amazing stories...just like THIS one._**

**_-Jade (Blue2b)_**


	9. Sex? Love? Relationship?

8 chappies...

OVER 70 REVIEWS!

OH MY GUMBALL! I love you guys! Totes. I love reading your reviews too, a LOT of you guys say some funny shit, I'll be laughing for hours! Since you ALL love this story and supported me, I' giving you a VERY long update...with a LOT of Wally/Kuki in it...

This chappie has 11 votes to be updated faster guys! Which I shall so happily do so when the poll goes down this Friday.

WARNING: Surprisingly, there's not a lot of cursing, but there are sexual activities.

* * *

"Where the hell is that stupid boy?"Fanny grumbled.

"Don't know, don't care." Wally said, a little too quickly. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"He was here Friday." Rachel said, inserting the spoon of yogurt into her mouth. Wally gave a small nod.

"Maybe the stupid boy killed his stupid self." Fanny spat. Rachel choked on her yogurt and Wally gave a small smirk.

"Maybe he did." Rachel continued to choke at Wally's comment.

"Are you okay Monarch Rachel?" Kuki appeared behind the blonde girl and gave her a small pat on the back. Rachel coughed the yogurt onto her tray. The tabel grew silent.

"How do you cough on yogurt?" Fanny asked curiously.

"Right?" Wally agreed.

"I have a very delicate throat." Rachel held her nose high. Wally and Fanny shared a look.

"Sure you do." Wally said.

"Wh-Where's monarch Ace?" Kuki seemed to hesitate and Wally sent a look her way. She avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"That' what we're wondering." Rachel said. Fanny nodded.

"Kuki can I talk to you?" Wally said through gritted teeth. Kui gulped softly then nodded. The blonde stood, marching away from the table. Kuki slowly followed.

* * *

"No can you please explain to me what the hell that was?" Wally spat, once he had Kuki in a deserted Janitor's closet.

"I have to at least ACT worried." Kuki pointed out.

"Well wait for one of THEM to bring it up next time." Wally commanded. Kuki rolled her eyes, but nodded.

The door knob jiggled.

"Crap." Wally muttered.

"What do we do-?" Wally felt warm lips over her and she felt Wally push her onto the wall and lean over her. Kuki's eyes widened then slowly drifted shut. Kuki felt Wally gently bite her lip and her mouth slipped door opened, but Kuki was too lost in her kissing that she didn't notice Talia standing there with her mouth open and a camera in her had. Wally peeked an eye open and inwardly smirked as the poor girl's camera crashed to the ground.

FLASHBACK

Talia choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry Kuki," She wiped her tears away. "It's just that...I want Wally to notice me." She confessed.

FLASHBACK END

Kuki put her arms around Wally without even noticing it and Wally quickly returned the gesture. Talia's eye twitched and suddenly the door was thrown open even wider and Rachel and Fanny stood there. Fanny's face showed surprise...like she could've NEVER seen this coming. Rachel...looked like a wild animal. Her body was tensed up and she was glaring directly at Wally.

"Ooh, fuck Kooks." Wally gently bit Kuki's lip again and Kuki slowly slipped her eyes open a bit. Her eyes widened as she saw the three girls in the doorway. She immediately pulled out of Wally's grip and against the other wall, the janitor's close was surprisingly large...remember it's a RICH school.

"What...the...hell?" Fanny asked in wonder.

"WHY?" Talia screamed, grabbing her head with both hands and shaking it. "IT'S NOT REAL!" She shrieked running down the hall.

"What the hell!" Rachel screamed. "You-You leave me for...HER!" Rachel pointed at the confused Asian. Wally glanced over at Kuki, who looked scarred and confused. Her face was flushed red and her hair was matted to her forehead. "That SLUT!" Rachel yelled. Suddenly a LOT of students came down the hall, they must've heard RACHEL. They all gathered around Rachel, who stood in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked, feigning confusion.

"HER!" Rachel screamed and pointed at Kuki. She stomped her feet angrily. "You gave HER your first kiss! HER!" Rachel yelled out. Fanny just stared then turned to shoo away the other student, who were watching with interest. "I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND WALLY! ME!" Rachel yelled.

Wally used his pointer finger to wipe his bottom lip and stared at his finger...then popped it into his mouth.

"AND YOU FRENCH KISSED!" Rachel said. "TO TOP IT ALL OFF!" She glared at the two teens in the closet. "What is this? 7 minutes in heaven?" She spat. Wally shrugged, pulling his finger from his mouth.

"Hey Kooks?" He looked over at the shaken Asian on the other side of the closet. "Wanna skip school?" He asked. Kuki's eyes grew wide...What was up with him suddenly?

"N-."

"Let's go." Wally walked over and grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. He pulled the raven out of the closet and through the crowd of people. Kuki then felt dizzy as some kids from the school newspaper took pictures. The bright flashes made her dizzy, but Wally seemed used to it as he pulled her down the crowded hallway.

"Smile for a picture Monarch Wally!" Wally continued pulling Kuki down the hall.

"I can see it now! Cookie Sane Brain and Monarch Wally!" Another kid snapped a picture of the two.

"The two lovers are going on a secret get away!" One student reporter called out.

"Not so secret now!" Called another. Flashes blinded Kuki. She felt like...a MOVIE STAR or something.

FLASHBACK (CHAPPIE 1)

"Wallabee Beatles is the richest boy in the school, it's just that...h hardy noticed anyone. If you ae noticed by him you're like a movie star," She explained.

FLASHBACK END

Wally pulled Kuki across the parking lot and students filled the school door's, not daring try to ditch school. They didn't have the MONARCH invincibility. They couldn't do WHATEVER they wanted to do.

"Get it." Wally muttered, Kuki's eyes widened at the shiny dark blue sports car. But she got in any way. Wally hopped into the other seat and plunged the key into the ignition.

"So happy I'm 17." He muttered, turning the key and putting the car in reverse. He pulled out of the school parking lot and down the street.

* * *

"I CAN NOT miss school!" Kuki exclaimed.

"I'm handle it." Wally muttered.

"No, you don't understand-!"

"I'll fucking handle it!" Wally yelled. Kuki went silent and looked outside. The car was dead silent.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kuk asked. Wally ignored her. The freaking KISS you gave me?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't want to be caught in the fucking JANITOR'S fucking closet, so I had to think of a reason to be in there." Wally snapped. "And last time I checked, you actually kissed back!" Wally spat. Kuki went silent again.

"NOW what?" She asked, five minutes later.

"I don't cruddy know." Wally ran a hand through his hair as they pulled up to a red light. "We're screwed, now everyone think we're dating." Kuki blushed darkly and looked down.

"Weletsivemashow." Kuki said.

"What?" Wally's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I don't understand mumbles." He spat.

"I SAID 'Let's give them a show'." Kuki felt the car move forward as the light turned green. It was quiet again. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"My house." Wally said. Her heart skipped a beat. He was taking her to HIS HOUSE! Her heart sped up and she started to sweat. Wally glanced over at her.

"Are ou okay? I have a doctor's office in my house if you-."

"IN YOUR HOUSE?!" Kuki exploded. He was silent.

"Yeah." He answered. Kuki's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

* * *

"MM..." Kuki opened her eyes. Why was it so dark? She rubbed her eyes. She started to sit up, but immediately missed the warmth of the thick, silky blankets. Where was she? She took a deep breath and rolled over, hoping that she didn't sleep with Wally. She felt the place next to her in the king-sized bed.

She returned to her place as touch the lamp on the night stand. It surprisingly lit up from a single touch, no switch or anything. She rubbed her eyes again and sat up...

"MY CLOTHES!" She gasped. She was wearing silky pajamas, but her real clothes were missing. She gasped again. And they fit her perfectly! She quickly climbed out of the bed and tiptoed over to the door. She opened it slowly and there was a LONG hallway with like 20 doors on either side. Kuki slammed the door and walked back to the bed, suddenly lights came on...must be motioned detected in certain areas.

"Woah." Kuki said. The room was HUGE. There as HUGE flat screen hanging on the wall across from the bed. And HANGING ABOVE the bed was another flat screen, but smaller! Kuki looked down at the carpet...ORANGE! She quickly made her way across the room and pulled open one of 3 doors. It was a walk in closet! Sh spent 4 hours in there.

She walked in and saw a lot of suits hanging up and she walked deeper in and saw some jeans and t shirts. Then in the VERY back, hidden behind other stuff she found an orange hoodie, balled up and dusty. Kuki looked at the hoodie for quiet some time...it reminded her of someone. She ignored the thought and left the walk in closet, shutting the door behind her. She went to the next door and pulled it open revealing a room full of fun. There were gaming devices...pool tabes, air hockey tables, table hockey tables, video game consoles, video game stations, video games...EVEYTHING. There was even a restaurant!

"Aussie Hangout." Kuki read the name out loud. There were tablets, and computers, and laptops, and gadgets and gizmos...there was SO MUCH stuff.

She then went to the last door in the room and found it was a private bathroom. With a hot tub, jacuzzi, shower, bathtub, and personal restroom all in one! There were like 3 sinks...Kuki almost fainted again. She looked at the ceiling to see a mirror covering the WHOLE surface and coughed. She then opened one of the cabinets and looked inside seeing different hair styling solutions and combs and brushes. She shut it and turned to see a small purple velvet box. She of course was very curious...so she walked over to it and placed her hands on the lid. She took a deep breath.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Kuki turned to see Wally in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support.

"U-Uh...I-I...um...eh...W-W..." Kuki was speechless. Wally's eyes narrowed. He walked over to her and pressed hard on the lid, locking it back in place.

"Don't look in th box." He stated. Kuki's nodded stupidly.

"Th-This place is HUGE!" Kuki exclaimed. "It took me two hours to find a way out of your closet!" She pointe out.

"An this is only my bed room." Wally stated. "Let's go." He said, gesturing with his hand. Kuki followed him to the bedroom. He began to leave the room. "Follow me." He stated.

"B-but I'm only in my pajamas." She said.

"So?" He asked. Kuki blushed and he rolled his eyes, continuing out the door.

"I should fix the blankets-."

"The maid will get it." Wally called back. Kuki stood there frozen...

"M-Maid?" She stuttered out.

* * *

"Mum, Dad?" Kuki entered the kitchen. "When can get meh own car?" Kuki spotted a blonde mess of hair and two adults.

"We've talked about this before Joey." Said the woman.

"You'll get it when your grades are exceptional as Wally's are." The man finished for her.

"Excuse me?" Kuki saw the 3 people looking at her. "Are you lost?" The woman asked.

"W-W-M-Mon-...Wal..." Kuki was tongue-tied as she looked at the PURE GOLDEN kitchen in front of her.

"Do ya think she's one of Wally's friends?" The man whispered into the woman's ear.

"She's HOT!" The boy exclaimed, licking his han and slicking his air back.

"She's with me." Wally walked calmly into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he poured in a cup of orange juice. Kuki blinked a few times. "Kuki, are you okay?" He wondered out loud.

"Huh...? Oh I-I'm fine." She said, still looking at the huge mansion before her.

"She's probably just amazed." The woman said. "I TOLD you this design would make people speechless." The woman bragged. "So her name is Kuki?" She walked over to Kuki. "Enchante." She smiled.

"Polyvous Francais?!" Kuki gasped!

"Oui, oui!" The woman smiled. "Yet, I'm full blood Australian." She said.

"N-Nice to meet you too ma'am, I'm Kuki...Kuki Sanban." She shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Wally's mother." She smiled. Wally sat at the bar, sipping his orange juice. His mother shot him a glance. "It Kuki staying the night?" His mother asked. Kuki eyes widened in panic. WHAT TIME WAS IT!?

"No." Wally said. "She'll be leaving soon."

"Well I'M leaving now." Joey ran out. "I'll be on the rollercoaster!" He shouted back.

"R-Rollercoaster?" Kuki asked in amazement.

"In the back yard." Wally pointed in the direction Joey ran off in. "Are you read to leave yet?" He asked.

Wally's don't b so rude." His mother snapped. "Please Kuki have a seat."

"I-I'd really enjoy that ma'am, but I REALLY must be on my way." Kuki said, Wally nodded. He grabbed his car keys off the hook on the wall and walked out he room. Kuki followed.

"You're clothes are in the car." Wally stated. "You can get dressed in there." He said.

"What time is it?" Kuki wondered, looking at the night sky. The chilly october winds blew.

"10:00." Wally said. "Do you have a curfew?" He asked.

"No, I'm very trustworthy...my parents know I'll be home and safe." Kuki explained.

"Good." Wally said.

"Why?"

"Get in." Wally demanded. Kuki sighed and climbed in...she HATED being bossed around, but Wally was so bad boy that it made her get nervous and blush.

"Wait, how am I exposed to get dressed?" Kuki asked. Wally sighed.

"Well FIRST, you tae off your shirt." Wally motioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not that idiot, without you seeing anything." She said.

"I've seen you already." He said. "Friday when I caught you. You're pants were unzipped and your shirt was unbuttoned." He explained. Kuki blushed, remembering his heroic act...but also how he acted towards her. But Kuki ignored all that and began to strip down to her under garments and put on her clothes, which were clearly cleaned while she slept.

* * *

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"I don't live at the beach." Kuki said.

"I think I know that." Wally said. "People who live on beaches don't go to rich people schools unless they own a beach house." Wally pointed out.

"Then why are we here?" Wally asked.

"Sex." He said simply. Kuki got dizzy all of a sudden. A thousand thoughts rushing through her brain.

"Wh-WHAT!?" Kuki shrieked.

"We're going to have sex." Wally said. He got out the car and Kuki quickly followed.

"I'm too young to have sex." Kuki stated.

"So am I...17 here." Wally pointed out.

"I'm FREAKING 16!" Kuki shrieked.

"So?" Wally continued walking across the sand to a big beach towel.

"You clearly planned this." Kuki pointed at the towel.

"Wrong, I come here to relax and take off stress." Wally said. Kuki ignored him.

"So how do you know I'm going to willingly give you my virginity?" Kuki spat. "I'm not a slut like Rachel, I won't BEG for you to take me."

"We're faking it." Wally snapped. "God you're so fucking annoying, did you honestly think I would WANT to have sex with you?" He spat. "I'm just trying to say that I fucked you and our relationship is over." Wally said. "then everything will blow over once the school newspaper geeks get the audio." Wally said

"W-What?" Kuki's voice cracked.

"Do you not understand?" Wally asked. "Do I have to speak chinese for you too understand?"

"Japanese." Kuki corrected him.

"Wingwong holly chook kungpao turkey woo woo ding dong!" Wally spat. "NOW do you understand?" He asked. Kuki bit back her tears. "Now let's go..." Wally muttered. Kuki laid down on the beach towel and Wally laid next to her and held up his phone he pressed the recorder button and instantly started to kiss Kuki...but ths kiss differed rom the one in the closet. It wasn't passionate and lustful...it was sloppy and hurried. Kuki tried to keep up, but Wally poked her in the stomach.

"Ugh." Kuki groaned. "What the he-." Kuki felt Wally' tongue slide into her mouth as he continually poke her stomach. "Ugh! Ugh! UgnH! W-Wall! GUH! UGH! UGH!" Wally pressed stop and rolled away from her.

"See, was tht so hard?" He asked replaying the tape.

"Ugh, what the he-. Ugh! Ugh! UgnH! W-Wall! GUH! UGH! UGH!" 

Wally smirked ad Kuki looked away from him.

"It's fake." She murmured.

"No shit." Wally muttered.

"C-Can I request something of you Monarch Wally?" Kuki finally whispered.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I want to kiss you." She said.

"You just did." He muttered.

"Please." Kuki whispered, tears filling her eyes, luckily she wasn't facing him so he couldn't see.

"Fuck it...fine." He muttered. He looked over to he girl who rolled over and face him. "W-Why are you crying?" He asked. Kuki moved forward and placed her lips on Wally's, but the blonde didn't respond...he just stared into her tear-filled eyes. She pulled apart and tears rolled down her face. "Kuki, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"P-Please." She whispered. "J-just kiss me." She pleaded. Wally's lips suddenly covered her own and Kuki felt the passionate side of Monarch Wally come back. He rolled over top of her, but used his arms to support his upper body, and his arms were on either side of Kuki. He bit her lip gently and Kuki's mouth slipped open and Wally's tongue did its work. The two kissed for a few minutes until they rolled over and Kuki was on top of Wally.

They continued kissing as Wally forced Kuki, without breaking the kiss of course, to put all of her weight on him. He placed his hands on her lower back. Wally placed both of her hands on Wally's face and the two kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Ugh, fuck Kooks" Wally boke apart and looked at his lower body, which Kuki was conveniently resting on at the moment. "I'm dying down here." He said.

"S-Sorry." Kuki bit her lip.

"It's alright..." He kissed her again. "I'm kind of occupied at the moment." He kissed her once more and the two didn't stop after that.

* * *

Hallways were Silent...Kukicould har her own footsteps as she walked down the hallway. It wasn't empty...no it was FULL of kids, who were all staring at her and whispering about her. She wondered why.

"Deja vu." She remembered the incident where fanny had covered her in ketchup." She gulped and walked to her locker. She instantly put in er combination and lifted it...

Again something red came out of the locker...but it wasn't ketchup...it was...

A rose. Kuki felt her face grow red as all the students in the hall stared to applaud and whistle. She looked around for Wally, but he was no where in sight... What did this mean? Were they dating...for 'REAL'? She had to find Wally...NOW!

* * *

"And so I tell the bitch, I am Fanny Fucking Fulbright! (Alliteration definitely intended)." Fanny says.

"Yup." Wally nods. "Sure." He was checking his text messages and emails.

"And this BITCH tells ME 'I don't have a Fanny Fucking Fulbright on my list, sorry.' That's when I snapped." Fanny explained.

"M-Monarch Wally." Kuki stampers, quick walking up to th Monarch lunch table, which Rachel is missing from. "I-I have to talk to you." She said, trying to sound serious and upset.

"Sure." Kuki watches the way Wally's lips pucker when he says the word and she blushes. He slips his phone in his back pocket. "What's up?" He asks nonchalantly.

"You KNOW what's up." She says. "Can I talk to you in private?" She cast a quick glance at Fanny, who was still babbling the story and had not noticed Wally was ignoring her.

"Sure." Wally said and his lips pucker with the word. Kuki grabbed his hand and softly tugged him towards deserted hallway.

"What's going on?" Kuki asked. Wally shoved hs hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Are we dating?" Kuki asked, keeping her voice low.

"You clearly didn't go to your locker this morning." Wally said, unsurprised. Kuki pulls the rose from her hoodie. Wally acknowledges it. "So why'd you ask?" His eyes narrow.

"I mean...are we faking?" Kuki asked. "Like...or are we REALLY dating?" She asks.

"What does it matter?" Wally asks curiously.

"What matters is my feelings, I don't want to be played with Wally." Kuki states. "I don't want to think we're actually dating-."

"Which we are."

"When we're not-." Kuki freezes. "Did you just say-?"

"We are." Wally cuts her off again. Kuki relaxes.

"Oh." She says. Wally swoops in and kisses her on the cheek.

"See ya in class Kooks!" He calls over his shoulder. Kuki just stands there, her heart beating WAY faster than it should.

"Oh." She repeats.

* * *

Kuki walked to her locker and pu tin her combination. She opened and got her books for the second half of the day. Her thoughts were going NUTS...she had NO idea what was going on...she sighed and smiled...she was dating the MONARCH KING! She bounced on her toes childishly and giggled. She was DATING HIM! HE was HER BOYFRIEND! Kuki was so caught up in the moment that she hardly noticed the piece of paper slip from her locker.

"Huh?" She asked. "What's this?" She bent over and picked it up. "W-Watch y-your back S-sanban." She read out loud...then reality hit Kuki ike a to of bricks, cause she forgot tha Wally as the most wanted boy in school.

* * *

WOW! EPIC! LEGIT! THOSE WORDS DESCRIBE THIS CHAPPIE!

Soo? Do you LiKe? I bet you do? Please review!

Also there is like 8 more chappies left...

if you WANT A SeQuEl

Then you have to put the phrase -Oh My Gumballs- in your review. Repeat have the PHRASE -Oh My Gumballs- in you review if you want a sequel.

-Don't forget to take the poll it goes down tomorrow!

-Jade (Blue2b


	10. Nikki Rose? Wally Beatles?

Jade: WELCOME BACK TO THE MOST AWESOME-!

*KnOcK KnOcK*

Jade: Be right back... *Opens door* WALLY!? Why are You HERE!? You should be in the story!

Wally: So?

Fans: GO!

Wally: She didn't start the cruddy story yet! I came here to talk.

Jade: OH MY GUMBALL! There's a sequel isn't there...?

Wally: Naw, sorry...we need more people to review 'Oh My Gumball' for a sequel...

Fans: Awww...

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own People Magazine, nor do I want to. Magazines are simply a book of GoSsIp!_**

* * *

**_Also: OMG! If you think THIS story is awesome...I'm reading some of the most coolest stories ever! I REALLY LOVE to read stories! Here are some of my currents favorites!_**

True Love by Sssspppiiiidddeerr

Which team do I belong on by numbuh13m

**_I totes love BOTH of these stories! If you guys have time you should read them! They're awesome!_**

* * *

Kuki sat in the back of the room watching Wally's head...well the back of it...his hair...whatever! She looked and realized that ALL the monarchs were there. She watched Rachel chew angrily on her pencil eraser. Fanny was putting yet ANOTHER piece of gum into a girl's hair. Wally was writing down something.

Ace was looking out the window, scared to let his eyes travel ANYWHERE in the room. He wasn't even in the Monarch row anymore...guess he got the message.

"So we take the cat's brain and we'll be cutting it into TWO parts, now we have to watch that we don't accidentally cut the-."

KnOcK! KnOcK!

The door opened and everyone was interested to see who it could be. Who was rescuing them from their boring class. A young woman walked in and walked over to the teacher and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh, really?" The fat man's eyes widened. "Well, I'll just be on my way." He grabbed a few items them skipped out the door. The woman turned to face the students and smiled one of those cheesy smiles.

"Hello." The smile didn't leave her face. "My name is Joy, Joy Summers." She walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on the front edge of it. "Does anyone here know who I am?" She asked, her manicured nails tapping repeatedly on the desk. A frail girl up front raised her hand. "You, darling child." Joy smiled.

"A-Aren't you from People Magazine?" She squeaked.

"Right you are sweetheart." Joy grinned. "I'm from People magazine." She walked towards the students' desks. Her heels clicking loudly against the hard floor. "Do you know what we DO at my job?" SHe asked, stopping in front of the girl.

"Y-You write gossip?" The girl guessed. Joy clearly struggled to hide her disgust.

"Oops, wrong." Joy said. It grew quiet. "At my job, we spread news." Joy continued, clasping her hands together and smiling that cheesy smile again.

"Don't we have the newspaper for that?" Chad called out.

"Yes," Joy said. "But magazines are SO much better." Joy went on. Wally snorted.

"It's colored and has pictures, big whoop." He sneered. Joy froze...and faced Wally. A smirk came over her lips and she returned to her briefcase to get a big stack of papers. She returned to the students and gave each row a smaller stack to pass back.

"I'm here today on a mission." Joy said. "I'm looking for someone VERY special." Rachel's head shot up and her eyes widened.

"It's not you." Fanny muttered, earning a glare from the blonde. Fanny chuckled. Fanny got the hand out then passed the rest back. "See," Fanny pointed. "Your name isn't Wallabee Beatles-." Fanny stopped, then reread the paper. "WALLABEE BEATLES!" She yelled in surprise.

"Exactly Miss Fulbright." Joy smiled as Fanny blushed.

"Y-You know my name?" Fanny stuttered.

"I know ALL of you Monarchs." Joy said. "But, I'm here for Wallabee."

"It's Wally you dumb shit head." Wally spat. Joy of course wasn't surprised that the 17-year-old boy used such language. Anyone who knew anything knew that it was one of his personality traits. Joy walked closer to the desks.

"I'm here for...Wally." She corrected herself.

"Da fuck do you want?" Wally asked.

"Nice catch phrase." Joy returned to her desk and pulled out another stack of papers. Kuki finally got the first paper and read it over.

Youngest, Hottest Billionaire in the World: Wallabee Beatles

Kuki frowned...she didn't feel comfortable with other people calling her boyfriend 'hot', even though it happened a lot.

"Da fuck you talking about?" Wally asked. The class was silent, just watching as usual. Kuki was trying to ignore her boyfriend's harsh langauge.

"Did anyone here know THAT?" Joy returned and gave each row another stack of papers, they were pictures from what Kuki could tell. "He uses that a lot." Joy said. She finished passing out the papers and dropped the box on the ground. "Da fuck, is Wally's catch phrase it seems."

"How the hell do you know that?" Wally asked.

"Because you just said 'know'." Joy pointed out. "If you said 'Why the hell do I think that' it would mean I was wrong." Joy explained. "But you asked me how I knew...which meant I was right..." Joy smiled that fake smile again. Kuki got the picture and looked at it.

In the picture first Wally was standing on the boardwalk and behind him was a beach. He was only wearing swimming trunks and there was a girl next to him. He arms was around her waist and he was pulling them two closer together. He had a goofy grin on his face and so did the girl. 

Kuki frowned...who was she? She looked very familiar too...it bugged Kuki.

In the 2nd picture Wally was laying down on his back in the and the girl was on top of him, her back to his chest. They were both staring at the camera and smiling again. 

The 3rd picture revealed Wally and the Girl splashing each other with buckets full of water. 

The 4th picture showed Wally tackling the girl into the waves. 

The 5th picture had Wally and the girl on the boardwalk again. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Wally's hair was wet and water was dripping dramatically down the girl's face. Their faces were very close together.

The last picture...

Kuki threw the pictures in the recycling bin next to her. She looked up at Wally who was still arguing with Joy, her eyes narrowed at Wally.

"Da fuck! Where the HELL did you get these!" Wally snapped, dropping his cool act and going all at it.

"Your father gave them to me." Joy said nonchalantly.

"But these were-!"

"At you beach house in California. They were hidden in a box that had a combination lock on it. The box was under your bed behind random stuff. The combination was 20402." Joy said, not missing a beat. Wally was speechless. "Your dad GAVE us permission to enter your room and go through your stuff Wally. He was just so enthusiastic about his son being on the cover of People Magazine...I guess he didn't consider how you would feel." The room grew quiet and Kuki saw Wally study the pictures slowly. He got to the last picture and instantly flipped it upside down. He threw a look at Kuki, who pretended to be reading her chemistry book. He then glared at Joy.

"Class Dismissed." He muttered. The room was empty within seconds. Kuki was the last to exit and left the door open a crack. Once outside, she crouched by the door and listened. Joy spoke first.

"So how IS Nikki?" Joy asked, her voice had a mocking tone to it. "Do you guys still talk?" Kuki could hear Wally's knuckles crack.

"Everyday." Wally said. Joy looked at her watch and seemed to get excited.

"You call her?" Joy asked.

"Text." Wally stated.

"Mm." Joy hummed. "I see." It grew quiet again. "But haven't you been DYING to hear her voice?"

"I have a girlfriend now." Wally tried changing the conversation. Kuki tensed up...so Wally and this 'Nikki' person DID have a past relationship...

"But did you break up with Nikki last summer in Cali?" Joy asked, taking another look at her watch.

"..."

"Oh," Joy placed both of her hands on her cheeks. "You DIDN'T?" She asked in fake surprise. "So...you're cheating on her?" Joy asked.

"..."

"And does your current girlfriend KNOW of your past...relationship? Well, who are we fooling here Wallabee?" Wally flinched at his full name. In all honesty he felt weak, like he had NO POWER what so ever. He growled. "So she doesn't?" Joy took a seat on the teacher's desk again. "So...the youngest and hottest billionaire in the world is a cheater?" Joy asked, her voice getting very serious a she flashed another glance at her watch.

"No." Wally growled.

"So...is Nikki your girlfriend?" Joy asked.

"..."

"Who IS your girlfriend?" Joy pried.

"..." Kuki bit her lip at Wally's silence...Why didn't he just say 'Kuki' and everything would be over...

"Nikki...is 16 now right?" Wally asked. Kuki peeked through the door and saw Joy nod. "She's still rich right?" Joy nodded.

"A Millionaire." Joy smirked. Kuki bit her lip...she wasn't rich...she wasn't a millionaire...hell she wasn't even a hundred-thousandaire. She only had like 10,000 dollars worth...and this Nikki girl was a MILLIONAIRE...

"Have you been in contact with Nikki?" Wally asked.

"Oh yes, she was a GREAT help in helping me learn about you." Joy explained. "She always went off track, talking of how she loved you so and how you guys would walk on the beach and kiss-."

"She was my first kiss." Wally said. Kuki gasped softly...he had lied to her...he had seemed so SERIOUS when he spoke to her in the hallway that day.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK CHAPTER 5_**

_**"Well...a lot of girls like you." Kuki stated truthfully.**_

_**"No shit." Wally said. Kuki blushed...his whole bad boy thing was...pretty hot.**_

_**"You're the ultimate sex god." Kuki said, getting it off her chest. Wally froze.**_

_**"Haven't fucked one girl in this school." Wally said, his voice was cold. Kuki froze... "Everything you've heard...every single fucking thing...is a rumor." Kuki looked at him innocently. He turned to look at her. "I've never even kissed a girl before." Wally said. Kuki took a step closer and looked at him.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Kuki bit back tears.

"DO you want to see Nikki again?" Joy asked. "Feel her lips against yours?" Wally swallowed and tugged on his tie. "Just for a photo shoot?" Joy added. "It could just be a fake kiss." Joy went on. "If we show a picture of you two kissing, then a picture of you breaking up with her...then the whole WORLD will know that you two aren't dating." Wally's knuckles cracked as his hands formed into fist.

"No way." he muttered. "No cruddy way."

"And," A sly smile found its way onto Joy's face. "I'll take a few pics of you and your current girlfriend. So the WHOLE WORLD will know that YOU TWO are together." Joy sad. Wally's facial expression softened.

"One kiss with Nikki?" Wally asked. Joy nodded. "Plenty with Kuki?" He asked. Joy nodded once more.

"So this 'Kuki' is your girlfriend now?" Joy asked. Wally nodded and Kuki bit her lip harder, feeling a small trickle of blood run down.

"Fine." Wally muttered. Joy smiled and looked at her watch. She then locked eyes with Wally.

"Good thing you agreed," Joy said. Wally raised an eyebrow. "Cause I didn't want Nikki to travel all the way here for nothing." Wally's jaw dropped.

"W-What?" He stuttered, panic displayed all over his face.

Kuki turned her head at the clicking of heels coming down the halls. She turned and saw a girl turn the corner...but not just ANY girl..no it was the girl from the pictures...and Kuki then realized WHO that girl was...the thought had bugged her...now she knew...

"N-Nikki Rose?" Kuki whispered. Nicki Rose was the most FAMOUS pop star ever. She was a model, a dancer, a singer, AND a gymnast. Kuki's eye twitched. Nikki strode down the hall with pride and suddenly EVERY STUDENT IN THE SCHOOL filled the hallway. Nikki simply snapped her fingers and two big, strong men ran up beside her carrying red rope to block the fans away. Kuki was paralyzed...Nikki Rose! Screaming fans reached for Nikki and Kuki saw some people holding up signs.

"NIKKI AND WALLY 4 EVER!" A cheerleader shouted.

"NIKKI I LOVE YOU!" Some boy shouted.

"NIKKI GO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!" A group of girl's said at once.

Confetti and balloons came out fo no where and Kuki felt tears well up in her eyes. The door opened and Joy stepped out, giving Kuki a small shove that made the Asian move. Wally stepped out of the room as if in a trance. He looked at Nikki.

Nikki wore an orange cami and white short shorts that showed the bottom of her ass. She wore orange flip-flops and a white hair clip. Her raven black hair had an orange extension in it. Her hair went down to the middle of her back. She had on light make up. She was slightly tanned, but still very pale. Kuki felt a tear slip down her face as Wally walked forward slowly then faster than faster and then he started jogging towards Nikki. Nikki smiled and ran towards him. The two threw their arms around each other and Nikki cried out.

"I miss you so much!" Her voice was so perfect. Kuki fell back onto her hands.

"I-I missed you too." Wally pulled Nikki in for a hug. Nikki giggled and Kuki frowned softly.

"Wallybear it's only been 3 months," Nikki pointed out. "Since August." Nikki finished.

"I know, but I missed you. You smell of oranges." He commented and Kuki noticed that the cheers had died down, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear them talking.

"KISS!" A girl shouted. Kuki realized it was Fanny. "KISS!" She started a huge chant that had the whole student body chanting.

"Uh...I'm dating-." Nikki grabbed the sides of Wally's face and brought their lips together. She pulled back. "Mmm." Wally moaned. "You taste like oranges." Nikki kissed him again, longer this time. Kuki choked back a sob and turned around. She fled down the hallway. She ran past the Monarch lockers and around the corner to the bathroom. Kuki used THIS bathroom more than ANY other restroom. She locked herself in a stall and started crying.

* * *

"St-stupid lying jerk!" She shrieked. "He didn't even TRY to stop her...he just mumbled that's he's dating..." Kuki sobbed.

"Shut up!" Kuki held her breath and noticed some school shoes under the stall next to her. "How do you think I feel?" Kuki listened as the voice began to crack and the person started to cry. "I was so stupid to think that Wally would EVER fall in love with me."

"T-Talia?" Kuki whispered.

"Go ahead...laugh at me." Talia sobbed. "I'm pathetic." She whined. "Wally would NEVER love me." She cried.

"Go to hell!" A third voice cried. "At least you can admit that you're pathetic." The third voice said. "I'm too stuck up to notice any flaws about myself. I think I'm perfect, but if I WERE then Wally would love me...which he doesn't!" The third cried.

"Monarch Rachel?" Talia asked.

"I'm no monarch...The bitchy Monarch has crumbled hasn't she?" Rachel sobbed. "I guess I'm not good enough to be with Wally." Rachel chuckled dryly. "Why did I ever try?"

"G-guys..." Kuki whispered.

"Y-Yeah?" Came the replies.

"C-Can I tell you a secret?" Kuki whispered even more softly.

"What?" They both responded.

"I-...I love Wally." Kuki confessed. It grew silent. And it stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I-I don't know if I love Wally." Talia confessed. "But he's the most popular guy in school, I HAVE to like him." Talia explained. "Or else I won't be cool."

"Cool?" Rachel scoffed. "Don't even say the word. It's so over rated." She explained. "You do NOT want to be cool, you think you do...but you don't." Rachel said. "It's a living hell." Talia giggled. "I'm serious...Talia I actually love how your style is." Rachel said. "In the beginning fo the year. You were he ONLY girl int he ENTIRE school who didn't wear her uniform in a slutty way...you wre YOURSELF." Rachel exclaimed. "Something I've wanted to be for my WHOLE life." She said. "But I have to make my parents look good...so here I go...being a slutty, bitchy, whore." Rachel muttered. The three girls unlocked their stalls and walked out. Each one of them had their make up smeared and had tear lines on their faces. "I look like shit." Rachel said. "I just realized something." She said. Kuki and Talia looked at her. "I don't LOVE Wally, I just admire his leadership." Rachel confessed. "He kept me straight for the past 2 years." She said.

"Rachel?" Kuki asked.

"Yes?" Rachel mumbled.

"Can you close your eyes?" She asked. Rachel sighed before closing her eyes. Kui quickly did something. "Open them." She said. Rachel opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Who the heck is she?" Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at the girl in the mirror.

Her beautiful, wavy blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her naturally pink cheeks were rosy. Her green eyes hid behind her glasses. Her uniform didn't look slutty. The skirt was pulled up to her chest it was pulled up to her waistline. The shirt was tight on her chest, it was loose and comfortable. Rachel's eyes widened and so did the girl.

"I-Is that me?" She asked.

"Sure is." Kuki whispered.

"I-I look so..."

"Pretty." Talia said. Rachel turned to look at the girl.

"I ALWAYS look pretty-."

"No Monarch Rachel, you don't." Kuki interrupted her. "You ALWAYS look slutty." She took a step closer and pull on a lock of Rachel's hair. "You're ALWAYS are MONARCH Rachel." Kuki said. "Can't you be...Rachel?" Kuki asked. It grew silent. Rachel turned to look in the mirror and spun a full 360 degrees. She smiled and looked at Kuki.

"Thanks." She murmured. "Um Talia?" She looked up at the girl. Talia looked up. "Do you maybe want...to hang out sometime?" She asked. Talia's eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Not like friends of course..." Rachel snapped. "But like..." She trailed off. "Friends." Talia smiled.

"I would LOVE to Rachel." She smiled and Rachel returned. They both turned towards Kuki, who was smiling softly at both of them.

"Maybe you really WERE created for Wally..." Talia said.

"Yeah, you LOVE him...and you're so NICE and CARING..." Rachel said.

"But Nikki-."

"Nikki is just a girl." Talia cut Kuki off.

"But Kuki, you..." Rachel grabbed Kuki by the shoulders and spun her around so she was looking in the mirror. "YOUR Wally's girl." Rachel said. Kuki felt a tear trickle down her face. She smiled softly.

"So..." Talia said.

"Go get him" Rachel finished for her. Kuki nodded, still smiling and crying tears of joy. "NOW!" Rachel snapped and Kuki ran out the bathroom, leaving two laughing girls.

She ran down the hall.

SHE was Wally's girl...

* * *

Wow, so the ending of this chappie would've been better. But I REALLY wanted to get this posted and I had to eat DINNER! So...ALSO...What kind of JERK just forgets all about Kuki? Wally needs to confess to Nikki about Kuki...

FOR YOU REVIEW: What do YOU think Kuki should say to Wally? Write down what you think and I'll have Kuki say it next chappie. Review the phrase 'Oh My Gumballs' if you want a sequel!

People Who Want Sequel:

**_Mortia. T. Mouse_**

**_KaidaThorn_**

**_Kuki and Kimi_**

**_Guest_**

Guys I have 22 followers for this story! I need at LEAST 10 more reviews with 'Oh My Gumballs' written in it for a sequel!

-REVIEW! ('Oh My Gumballs')

-Favorite!

-Follow!

-PARTY!

-Jade...Blue2b

*-* JK *v*


	11. Jase the friend Nikki takes over!

_**WELCOME BACK READERS! My crazy ass typed this chappie at school when I was supposed to be typing a report...well, there goes MY Science grade.**_

_**OH MY GUMBALLS! People reviewed 'Oh My Gumballs'! Which means we are closer to our goal of 14...14 people must review 'Oh My Gumball' for a sequel! Just reminding you guys!**_

* * *

Okay so maybe Kuki wasn't as brave as she THOUGHT she was. See she marched to the cafeteria...she marched INTO the cafeteria...she marched PASS the monarch table...she marched0. OUT of the cafeteria...so see, she DID sort of, kind of, maybe go to the Monarch table.

Kuki sghed, resting her forehead on a nearby wall.

"Damn me." She pouted.

* * *

FLASHBACK 3 weeks ago (WALLY AND KUKI HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 2 1/2 months, I KNOW I skipped a lot)

"You're pouts are cute." Wally smirked.

"When I POUT it means I'm upset." Kuki whined.

"Oh Really?" Wally asked, leaning over Kuki.

"Let me fix that." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

FLASHBACK END (Back to the sucky present)

* * *

"Damn Monarch Wally too!" Kuki kicked the wall and turned around. She thought he actually like her! Was it all some sort fo act? Cause he forgot about her pretty quickly as soon as he layed eyes on Nikki...Nikki...Nikki Rose! Of all people Kuki had to go up against! Kuki admired Nikki Rose, she considered herself Nikki's biggest fan! Now she finds out that her boyfriend...Nikki's boyfriend was cheating on her the whole time! Kuki frowned and walked down the hall and around the corner. She bumped into someone.

"S-SORRY!" Came a sudden shout. Kuki looked up in pure panic.

Ace looked like shit.

"M-Mon-." Kuki caught herself. "Ace?" She asked.

"K-Kuki?" Ace's eyes widened, before his hands flew to cover his eyes and he spun around. "GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL WALLY I LOOKED AT YOU!" He cried out. Kuki was shocked.

"A-Ace you're so out of character." Kuki mumbled.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL WALLY!" Ace called again.

"Stop yelling!" Kuki snapped, finally reaching her limit. She had enough shit on her hands, she didn't need Ace's crybaby ass on top of it all. She sat on one of the benches in the hall. "Sit down." She commanded and Ace did so, keeping as far away from her as he could. Kuki looked him over. He had a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a busted lip. Kuki instantly felt bad...it was HER fault...she was the one who told Wally...but then again, that bastard DID deserve it. "What's up?" Kuki asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Please don't tell-."

"If you say 'Wally', I will cut you freaking balls off." Kuki growled. Ace gulped. Kuki realized how much a punk Ace actually was. That Monarch figure made him look and act so different. NOW he looked like a druggie or something instead of his usual millionaire appearance. Kuki bit her lip. "You look like a druggie." She joked.

"I snort." Ace confessed in a mumble. Kuki's laugh was cut off.

"Oh." She said awkwardly. It grew uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about Wally." She said suddenly. "You-You didn't deserve THIS." Kuki gestured to his face with her hands.

"I've been through worst." Ace mumbled.

"ACE!" Kuki exclaimed. "ACE you're not a MONARCH ANYMORE." She said. "And it's...MY FAULT!" She cried.

"Please don't tell Wally." Ace muttered.

"Are you scarred or something?" Kuki asked in a worried tone.

"I haven't had my drugs since this morning." Ace explained.

"H-How often do you do...it?" She asked.

"Every 2 hours." He said and Kuki noticed a small line of blood come from his nose...he was a heavy user.

"Th-That's sounds like an awful lot." Kuki guessed.

"It is..." Ace muttered.

"What's your goal?" Kuki asked.

"Please don't tell Wally..." Ace mumbled.

"Ace? Ace?" Kuki asked. "Ace, What is your goal?" Kuki asked in worry.

"PLEASE don't tell Wally!" Ace coughed and more blood came from his nose.

"ACE!"

"TO FUCKING DIE!" He shrieked suddenly. "I'M TRYING TO FUCKING DIE!" He spun on his heel and rushed down the hallway, leaving blood drops on the ground as he walked. Kuki's stomach dropped. It was her fault...if she never told Wally, Ace wouldn't be suicidal...

So THIS was how Ace was before becoming a Monarch?

And Rachel was a nerd?

Kuki wondered what Fanny was...

* * *

"Wally!" Kuki turned towards the door. Nikki stood in a hot pink jeans with white cami and pink hoodie Nikki's hair was all pink and she wore white sunglasses. Wally, who was in the middle row, turned and smiled softly at Nikki.

"Nikki." He greeted her. Kuki gripped her pencil rather hard. It snapped in two. There was practically fire in her eyes. "I'll be leaving now." Wally stood and gathered his books into his arms. He exited the room, not bothering to glance back at her 'Girlfriend'. Kuki felt her lower lip tremble and she felt her heart crack...

What the crud was that?

* * *

DECEMBER

Kuki frowned slightly... It was December 1st...Wally had been avoiding her since November 24th...when Nikki arrived. That's ONE WHOLE week! Kuki slowed her breathing. She swallowed and opened her eyes. She was currently sitting in the library. It was the only quiet.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kuki's eyes widened as a HUGE truck DROVE into the library and opened up. A million books like tumbled out onto the ground and Nikki Rose smiled proudly as students rushed to pick up the books. The librarian TOO! Kuki bit her lip to keep from yelling...

Nikki bounced down and turned to admire her work.

"I think the school will LOVE my donation of music books to the library." Nikki smiled, chewing noisily on her gum. Kuki frowned.

"If those are MUSIC books shouldn't they be in the MUSIC ROOM?" Kuki asked. Nikki seemed to think.

"Books belong in a library." Nikki said finally, then went back to admiring the books. Kuki shook her head distasteful. To think that she once looked up to this girl...Nikki's cell phone rang and the girl placed it next to her ear. "Hello?" She spoke. "No way!" She shrieked suddenly. "REALLY!" She yelled, hopping up and down. "I-I THINK THAT'S THE BEST DECISION YOU'VE EVER MADE IN YOUR LIFE!" Nikki yelled, throwing her phone in the air and running from the library. Everyone stared after her. Kuki glared at the phone on the ground.

"Nikki?" Wally's voice came. "Nikki?" Kuki bit back tears as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear. Her breathing was heavy and she choked back a sob. "Nicckiboo?" Wally asked in a worried tone. "Are you crying? Tears of joy right?" Wally asked. Kuki swallowed loudly and hit the end call button. She then took the liberty to go through Nikki's phone. She found many pictures...

A lot of pictures showed Nikki and Wally kissing.

One picture showed Wally places kissed on Nikki's pale stomach.

A few pictures showed a hickey on Nikki's neck...wonder how THAT got there.

Then...one picture showed Nikki holding hands with Wally and another boy...

Kuki frowned...who was HE? Kuki touched the screen and the photo popped up larger.

"Wallybear, Me, and Jase." Kuki read aloud. She frowned...who was Jase? The boy had blacxk hair and deep blue eyes. He was kind of pale, like Kuki! He was...cute. Kuki scrunched her face up and dug through Nikki's contact. "LADY GAGA?" She exclaimed... "KE$HA!" She quickly covered her mouth, some kids had looked at her. She smiled innocently and left the library. She made her way to her favorite bathroom, by the monarchs' lockers. She shut the door and went to a stall, locking herself inside she continued going through Nikki's contact.

"Jase!" Kuki exclaimed. Kuki clicked call then suddenly felt stupid!

**_"Hello Jase! I'm a complete stranger who you ever never met in your LIFE! What do you think about Nikki Rose?"_**

**_"Uh...?"_**

Kuki mentally slapped herself. She felt stupid...she needed to act like Nikki...but she couldn't imitate her voice. She then smiled and went to text messages. She read the messages so far.

Nikki- i'm getting a second chance with wally!

Jase- hm? he's been texting me bout sum girl, maybe you should like lay off

Nikki- Lay off? LAY OFF? Fuck you Jase, he's mine...what girl?

Jase- I don know? SUM girl clearly, he showed me a picture of her too

Nikki- what does she look lie?

Jase- Um...hot?

Kuki blushed fiercely. He called her HOT! She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. A cute guy called her hot. She looked forward to meeting him someday to say thank you...maybe if she and Wally got together again...if they did. Kuki sighed and splashed some water on her face...she had to impersonate Nikki Rose soon, so she had to get her act together. Kuki continued to read the messages.

Nikki- me and wallybear are together, theres no girl

Jase- sure there is, i SAW her in the pic, I still have it

Nikki- LIAR! Wallybear would NEVER cheat on me, cause guess what Jase? We never broke up last summer!

Jase- Well he's cheatin yo ass

Nikki- Fuck off!

Jase- Ill be here for when you want someone to cry to

Nikki- ...

Kuki frowned...that was all? That had a fight? Then WHAT?! Kuki HAD to know! She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then envisioned herself as Nikki Rose. She could pull this off. Her eyes opened and she gripped the cellurlar device in her hand and began to text Jase, whoever he was.

Nikki- Fine what this GIRl look like?

The boy responded almost immediately, surprising Kuki.

Jase- raven, pale, purple eyes, green sweater, um tights i think, converse...sumthin else too just forgot, she's real pretty

Nikki- green sweater? who the hell where's that? 

Jase- you and your fashion...

Nikki- Shut up

Kuki smiled proudly...she was actually pulling this off. She was proud of herself. She was the PERFECT Nikki Rose impersonator. She smiled...now she just needed some information.

Jase- your nice

Nikki- hahaha, anyway do you remember that pic we took like last summer?

Jase- the only one with ME in it? sure i do, i felt honored

Nikki- haha, yeah that pic...what happened that day i sort of forgot?

Jase- oh. well sum shit went down between you and wally then he stormed off with you chasin him

Nikki- is that all?

Jase- you don't remember?

Nikki- I just wanted to make sure you didn't hear anything

Jase- oh, kay..how's Wally...

Nikki- There's big news...

Jase- what's up?

Nikki-...

Kuki frowned...she didn't understand. She didn't KNOW what the big news WAS, but she knew that it made Nikki happy enough for her to throw her very expensive phone in the air. Kuki sighed...she didn't want to lie to this Jase guy, he actually seemed nice. She puckered her lips, deciding what to type.

Nikki- find out from wallybear, you guys are like besties right?

Jase- besties? sorry i think you mean guy pals, i don't speak in girlie text

Nikki- you know wha i mean jase, gotta go

Jase- see ya Nikki

Kuki smiled and placed the cell phone on the sink and slipped out of the bathroom. She smiled walking down the hall towards her homeroom. She was SO happy it was her free period. She looked at her watch and noticed that there were only a few minutes left.

She jogged to her homeroom and pushed open the door. The room was silent as Nikki and Wally shared a passionate kiss up front. Kuki slowly slipped past Wally's desk and grabbed his cell, which just happened to be lying on his desk. Rachel gave her a look, but didn't see Kuki's actions. Kuki just smiled and walked up to her desk. Kuki snapped a picture of Nikki and Wally kissing. She changed the picture to his background and made the text read: Happy Wally? She was satisfied.

She then checked Wally's text messages. She didn't see ANYONE names Jase! She panicked...what if this was ALL a trap, what if Nikki purposely dropped her phone and ALL of this was planned!? Scrolling down Kuki saw 'Jason' and wondered if it was the same person. She hoped so.

Jason- Dude, Nikki said you had big news, but was too bratyy to tell me wuts up?

Wally- That was fast, i JUST told her.

Jason- so wuts up?

Wally- I'm coming back.

Jason- dude its not summer

Wally- To live there

Jason- DUDE FUCKING AWESOME! I'll get the surf boards ready!

Wally- Dude!

Jason- wut?

Wally- In January!

Kuki frowned, Jason hadn't replied to that last message. Wally and Nikki finished their kiss up front and they go to Wally's seat. Wally picks up his book bag and then shoves his hands into his pockets.

"The fuck?" He quotes himself. "Where the hell is my cell?"

"I don't know." Nikki said.

"OMG!" Rachel suddenly shouts. Nikki and Wally turn and see Rachel pointing. "Some kid just ran out the door with it!" She points. Kuki turns to see ACE run out the door.

"Fucking bastard, he's getting it this time!" Wally throws his bag and runs after Ace. Kuki gulps. Nikki runs after. The rest of the class rushes out to see Ace get his ass kicked. Rachel turns around and stares at Kuki.

"R-Rachel?" Kuki stutters.

"We've got it all cleared." Rachel replies with a smile. Talia enters the room with a smile, dragging Fanny behind her. Kuki's jaw drops. "Told ya." Rachel smirks. "Kuki!" She snaps, suddenly serious. "You have 28 days until Wally leaves for California..." Rachel points out. "You BETTER make the right choices." She says. "You're running out of time." She explains. Fanny and Talia nod and Kuki hangs her head.

"Is Ace going to be okay?" Kuki asks suddenly.

"Defiantly." Fanny says. "Apparently the stupid boy was using drugs and he was weak...so we got him off of drugs and now he's back to his normal strength. He's SURE to be equal with Wally in this fight." Fanny explains. Kuki nods.

"Sh-shouldn't we stop the fight?" Talia asks.

"Let's go!" Kuki shouts. The girls all run down the hall towards the huge crowd of students. Kuki gulps, what's Wally going to do when he sees her?

* * *

**_I KNOW it sucks guys, but since Monarchs WON the poll I guess I have to update like every 1 or 2 days now and guess what? I'm fucking tired...my eyes hurt from staring at a computer screen for like 5 hours!_**

**_Sorry, I'm just tired guys._**

**_Love all of you!_**

* * *

**_FUCK!_**

**_GUYS! You must REALLY love this story!_**

**_11 fucking chappies and guess what?_**

**_Over 100 reviews!_**

**_10 chappies- 102 reviews_**

**_11 chappies- ?_**

**_COME ON! LETS GET ROLLING! (I'm too lazy to type 'review')( fuck, just did, didn't I)_**

**_-Jade (A girl who is TOO tired to post something unusually cool/wierd/funny)_**


	12. W-Wally? YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!

Kuki, Rachel, Fanny, and Talia ran down the halls as if their lives depended on it. They HAD to stop that fight...they had to stop ALL of this...They turned the corner...behold the great fight. Fanny was the first to burst in.

"Backs up bitches!" Fanny yelled.

"Correction," Talia noted. "BACK up bitches...not backs..." Talia followed in second.

"Get the HELL out of my way!" Rachel shoved people this way and that. Kuki followed lastly and silently. The 4 girls made their way to the front. Ace had another black eye, Wally had a busted lip. The boy was on the locker now, repeatedly spinning and slamming one another onto the next locker. Finally, Ace had enough and kicked Wally where the sun don't shine. The Aussie crumbled to his knees and fell onto his chest.

"F-Fucking bastard, l-little pussy takes the girls' way out..." Wally muttered. Nikki pushes through the crowd and leans by Wally's side. He's gasping in short breaths. Nikki caressed his face, uttering comforting words and rubbing along his leg, her hand lingering a little too long by his genitals. Kuki's face twisted in sorrow and jealousy. Rachel saw, she nudged Fanny and Talia who saw Kuki's face. fanny stamped her foot.

"OI! Listen here you STUPID girl, if you weren't so STUPID maybe you would actually see with you STUPID eyes, you would probably see that this STUPID boy is too STUPID to see that he has already has a STUPID girlfriend," Kui's eyes widen and Fanny blushes. "No offense..." She mumbles. Nikki's face is of pure shock.

"What?" She asks stupidly.

"You HEARD her," Rachel steps forward. "Wally here, has been cheating on you."

"WHAT?" Nikki tugs on her hair, her eyes widening. She looks to Wally for words of comfort and Wally's staring at Kuki...deep in a mental conversation. "What are you guys talking about? I'M Wally's girlfriend...clearly." She gestures with her arms. "Right guys?" She goes to her fans for comfort and support. Suddenly chad speaks up from the back of the crowd.

"Wait!" He shouts. "What happened to Sanban?" He calls. Suddenly another girl perks up.

"Oh yeah! Kuki and Wally were So cute together!" She squeals. Kuki suddenly feels confidence pouring into her veins.

"They were the best match ever!"

"Perfect for each other!"

"PERFECTION!"

"OMG, I forgot ALL about Kuki!" Kuki smiles softly...they DID know that her and Wally were together, yet they supported Nikki...cause they were her FANS?

"WHO THE HELL is Kuki Sanban?" Nikki spits. Wally and Kuki don't break eye contact...they're lost in each other's eyes for minutes to come. Nikki notices and looks at Kuki.

"And BINGO was his name oh..." Fanny says in a bored tone. Nikki sneers.

"Wally, you should start packing." Nikki says. "Cause ya know I moved the flight up...we leave in 2 days." Nikki smirks. A tear slips out of Kuki's eye and suddenly Wally wants to wipe it away. Kuki suddenly turns and pushes through the crowd sadly. Rachel, Fanny, and Talia look after her longingly... "B-I-N-G-O..." Nikki says in satisfaction and victory.

"Bitch." Fanny mutters.

"More like a whore..." Rachel adds. The two girls smirk and secretly high-five.

"I think a little of both." Talia snickers and the girls smile at one another. Then everyone watched Wally stand to his feet and run after Kuki...even Nikki.

* * *

"KUKI! KUKI! KOOKS!" Kuki spun around and glared at the blonde boy who ran clumsily down the hall. "WAIT!" He shouted.

"F-FUCK YOU!" Kuki yelled. "FUCK YOU!" She shouted. Wally froze.

"Kuki..." He says softly.

"How COULD you?" Kuki asks on the verge of tears.

"I-I..." He goes silent.

"Oh, its okay Wally." Kuki says sarcastically. "You can just run off to miss perfect!" She snaps. "I-I LOVED you." She confessed. Wally's face goes red...they've NEVER told each other that they LOVED them... "And-And you just sat there like I was your fucking PUPPET! You can't just TOY with a girl Wally! They're NOT toys! Once you break them...There's no going back..."

"But Kuki,"

"Save it..." Kuki said. "I don't want you apologies..." She muttered angrily. "If you wanted to date a slut, there were PLENTY in this schools to choose from! You didn't have to break ME down...just to do it either..." Kuki muttered.

"But KUKI-." Wally said.

"And to THINK, I thought I could actually let you in!" Kuki went on. "I HATE it here Wally, I really do! YOU were the reason I stayed...I wanted to show people that you weren't just some stuck up rich person, that there was no such thing as a 'monarch'...but damn you proved me wrong...so how does it feel? To USE a girl...its funny...I NEVER KNEW that you dated Talia...you never even brought her up...yet you texted her EVERYDAY?" Kuki asked with disgust. "Wow, so that's how a player plays? Secretly?" Kuki asks. "Well...lol cause I actually hate the game AND the player..." Kuki turns to leave.

"KUKI!" Wally shouts.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not sorry." He says calmly. Kuki stops breathing...

"Wh-What?" Her voice comes out unsure, and like a whisper...

"I'm NOT sorry." Wally repeats, his blonde hair covering his face...covering his emotions... "I'm not sorry Kuki...I DON'T love you...I NEVER did...I NEVER will..." Wally says, hands behind his back. "And now...I have Nikki, I've ALWAYS had Nikki...you were just a distarction...I never meant for that day on the beach to happen...that was a MISTAKE." He emphasizes the word 'mistake'... Kuki's breath comes out shaky.

"Wh-What?"

"I knew Nikki WAY before I even MET you Sanban...I never needed you...Nikki is my EVERYTHING and Kuki...to be honest, you are NOTHING." He said, crushing her heart to sawdust.

"Y-You're lying." Kuki said, gathering what little hope she had left... "That bitch told you to say that!" Kuki yells.

"The only one who is a BITCH is YOU, bitch." Wally spits. "You could've just acted as if nothing ever happened between us...it would've been easier...I promise it would've, but you just HAD to follow...pathetic..." Wlaly turned to leave and Kuki crumbled to her knees...all of her...everything...was nothing...she's wasted her time...she'd watsed everything she'd ever built...

No...she hadn't. She worked hard to gain his attention and love...she wasn't going to give up that easy...something was wrong here. Nikki had done some thing, said some thing...THIS wasn't Wally. THIS GUY was NOT Wally. This was-.

"W-Wally?" Kuki cried out softly.

"That's MONARCH Wally to you..." The blonde boy spat.

This was MONARCH Wally...

* * *

Kuki sat on her bed crying...she knew it was pathetic, but she recalled all of her memories of her and Wally even though there were only a few...

Chappie 4 - Wally entered the room and the class fell silent. Kuki could hear herself breathing as was pretty sure everyone else could so she held her breath. She wasn't lying when she told Abby that Wally was a sex god...he WAS. Wally's wore black pants and a white button up t-shirt. The top 3 buttons were un done so his tan chest was slightly visible. His orange tie was messed up again. Kuki blushed...he actually looked hot. Kuki gulped inaudibly as the Monarchs made their way to their seats and sat down. Kuki couldn't help staring at the back of Wally's head, hoping he would turn around so she could see his face again. Kuki wondered what color his eyes were. They were hidden under his bowl cut.

Chappie 4 -

"You're the coolest guy in the-."

"Fuck you." Wally snapped his fingers and Ace shoved the kid out of his way.

"I-I love you Monarch Wally." Kuki said softly and cautiously.

"What ever you little slut." Wally said. He snapped his finger sand the Monarchs followed him to their lockers. Kuki winced...since when did Wally's insults actually hurt her... She actually wanted to be on his good side now...She needed to be.

Chappie 4 - She tried sneaking past Wally but he turned at the last second. "What the fuck?" He asked. Kuki froze. "What are you doing in the Monarch hall?" He asked.

"Um...I..." Kuki froze. She was about to bow, but remembered that Wally hated being treated like that... "Sorry Monarch Wally." Kuki said. "I'm was just taking a short cut to my next class..." Kuki trailed off. "Well...our next class." Kuki said.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Wally asked. "You're late." He said. "That'll be you're 3rd late and then you'll have a detention." Wally stated. Kuki's eyes lit up...he was keeping count? He noticed when she was late...? He noticed...her?

"Well..." Kuki trailed off. "I have no other reason to be late." Kuki stated softly. "Sorry for wasting your time Monarch Wally." Kuki apologized. Wally smirked.

Chappie 5 - "We didn't have sex!" Wally exclaimed, silencing Rachel instantly. "She asked me how to make it like your skirt, cause she says that you inspire her." Suddenly Rachel's eyes were dazzling.

"Really?" She turned to Kuki."I inspire you?" Kuki was dumbfounded...did Wally just LIE for HER?

Chappie 5 - "Get the fuck off of me." Wally said. He snatched Rachel's had off of himself and glared at her from under his long bowl cut. Rachel visibly cringed and turned away. The table grew silent and bell rang.

"Bye Wally," Rachel said. "Fanny walk with me." The girl said. Fanny gave Rachel a look before following.

"Kuki." Wally simply said. Kuki quickly grabbed her stuff and walked after him.

Chapter 5 - "Monarch Wally..." Kuki murmured. "Can I...see your eyes?" Without thinking or getting a response, Kuki let her hand go up and rest on Wally's cheek. Her hand rubbed up and under his bangs, so she was covering his eyes. Her hand slowly went up and moved the blonde hair from his eyes. Kuki was met with the rare sight of Wallabee Beatles' emerald orbs. Kuki's intake of breath was very loud and the world disappeared around the two, it faded out.

"Kuki..." Wally mumbled. "Can I..." His throat went dry. Why the fuck was his throat going dry? He was the coolest, hottest, richest guy in school and could do whatever he wanted with no regrets! So why was his fucking throat going dry!? Why was he suddenly nervous?! This cruddy sheila was ruining his image! "I'm going to kiss you-."

"WALLY!" Rachel was at the end of the hall waving some papers in the air rapidly. "I have you homework!" She shouted excitedly.

"Fuck." Wally pulled away Kuki's hand

Chappie 7 - "He's in the nurse's office and he doesn't want ANYONE to come near him." I lie about the last bit.

Chappie 7 - Does he like me? Is that why he had a...um...a problem, when we just talking a few minutes ago? I wonder what he was dreaming of to get...ugh...that.

Chappie 7 - "I don't care where she is..." He mumbled. "I...don't...care..." He closed his eyes for a good 5 minutes, trying to sleep. "Shit," He muttered. "I DO care."

Chappie 8 - "I don't give one fuck about you!" Wally trapped her against the wall. They looked into each other's eyes and Wally regretted what he said, but he didn't show his regret.

Chappie 8 - Kuki watched in horror from the doorway. "Don't you ever even LOOK at her! Don't even GLANCE at her body! If you glance at her fucking LOCKER I'll kill you!"

Chappie 9 - Kuki put her arms around Wally without even noticing it and Wally quickly returned the gesture. Talia's eye twitched and suddenly the door was thrown open even wider and Rachel and Fanny stood there. Fanny's face showed surprise...like she could've NEVER seen this coming. Rachel...looked like a wild animal. Her body was tensed up and she was glaring directly at Wally.

"Ooh, fuck Kooks." Wally gently bit Kuki's lip again and Kuki slowly slipped her eyes open a bit. Her eyes widened as she saw the three girls in the doorway. She immediately pulled out of Wally's grip and against the other wall, the janitor's close was surprisingly large...remember it's a RICH school.

"What...the...hell?" Fanny asked in wonder.

Chappie 9 - W-Why are you crying?" He asked. Kuki moved forward and placed her lips on Wally's, but the blonde didn't respond...he just stared into her tear-filled eyes. She pulled apart and tears rolled down her face. "Kuki, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"P-Please." She whispered. "J-just kiss me." She pleaded. Wally's lips suddenly covered her own and Kuki felt the passionate side of Monarch Wally come back. He rolled over top of her, but used his arms to support his upper body, and his arms were on either side of Kuki. He bit her lip gently and Kuki's mouth slipped open and Wally's tongue did its work. The two kissed for a few minutes until they rolled over and Kuki was on top of Wally.

They continued kissing as Wally forced Kuki, without breaking the kiss of course, to put all of her weight on him. He placed his hands on her lower back. Wally placed both of her hands on Wally's face and the two kissed and kissed and kissed.

"Ugh, fuck Kooks" Wally boke apart and looked at his lower body, which Kuki was conveniently resting on at the moment. "I'm dying down here." He said.

"S-Sorry." Kuki bit her lip.

"It's alright..." He kissed her again. "I'm kind of occupied at the moment." He kissed her once more and the two didn't stop after that.

Chappie 9 - A rose. Kuki felt her face grow red as all the students in the hall stared to applaud and whistle. She looked around for Wally, but he was no where in sight... What did this mean?

Chappie 9 - Kuki states. "I don't want to think we're actually dating-."

"Which we are."

"When we're not-." Kuki freezes. "Did you just say-?"

"We are." Wally cuts her off again. Kuki relaxes.

"Oh." She says. Wally swoops in and kisses her on the cheek.

"See ya in class Kooks!" He calls over his shoulder. Kuki just stands there, her heart beating WAY faster than it should.

"Oh." She repeats.

Chappie 10 - "You're pouts are cute." Wally smirked.

"When I POUT it means I'm upset." Kuki whined.

"Oh Really?" Wally asked, leaning over Kuki.

"Let me fix that." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

Kuki feels a sob coming up in her chest. She tries her best to hold it back, but it comes out...she can't hold it in anymore. She lets out all of her sadness, anger, and depression...She HATED this PLACE, she HATED Wally, she HATED Nikki, and She HATED MONARCHS! Kuki sobbed into her favorite sky blue pillow. She cried for a few more minutes then sighs...

NIKKI was the BITCH!

She smiles softly...and waits for the awful 2 days to pass...Maybe Wally would realize how stupid his decision was? Maybe he would stay? MAYBE?!

* * *

**_How TRY to get the next chappie up tomorrow...I FUCKING know this story is exposed to be updated every 1 or 2 days...but LIFE FUCKS US ALL! _**

**_I swear, I have a BF and I can't keep him unless I keep up Honor Roll...damn..._**

**_Also 3 other guys are crushing on me and its wierd..._**

**_I also have my Youtube Account which I haven't updated in a LONG time, thanks to Fanfcition, boys, school, and gymnastics...god why is life so hard?_**

**_Review if you want it to rain HAMSTERS! (FUCK YEAH!)_**

**_REVIEW if your AWESOME! (HELL YEAH!)_**

**_-Love Jade (That weird that is weird...and likes hamsters...) ha ha...I didn't say AnYtHiNg..._**

* * *

**_ 10 chappies- 102 reviews (LOVE YOU GUYS!)_**

**_11 chappies- 113 reviews (Now I'm posotive MY readers, are the BEST readers on FF)_**

**_12 chappies - ? _**

**_Let's prove that you guys LOVE this story!_**


	13. Jase has a Request? Wally's pissed!

Kuki stared at her cell phone, waiting for it to buzz, beep...ANYTHING! She leaned forward and grabbed the device, the screen lit up at her touch. Her eyes flickered as her inbox read: EMPTY. She bit her lip and placed her phone back down...she'd been doing this exact cycle for the last 2 days. He hadn't called...sent texts...NOTHING. He hadn't made any contact with her for the pass two days. Kuki let her head drop, her long raven hair falling over her face.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kuki quickly lunged forward and snatched the phone. The screen lit up and she saw a text...from Rachel.

Rach- 1 hour

Kuki- ... (Note- this means she DID NOT respond)

Rach- it's not your fault you know...

Kuki- ...

Rach- see you there, if you come...

Kuki sighed and let her phone drop beside her...so he HADN'T changed his mind. He was really leaving, this was REAL, he was ACTUALLY going to live in California! With no regret...no regret of leaving behind his friends...of leaving behind...Kuki. Kuki felt a sob build up, but she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. It wasn't real...it couldn't be...Kuki grabbed her favorite sky blue pillow and muffled her cries with it.

"Wally, don't leave me..."

* * *

"She's not here." Rachel stepped forward. Wally snapped out of his trance and looked over at the blonde girl. Rachel tapped her foot angrily and her arms crossed over one another. The blonde tried his best to hide his surprise.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"You know EXACTLY who I'm talking about." Rachel spat. "Wally, I HOPE you know what the consequences will be for your decision." Rachel said.

"WHAT consequences?" Wally asked nonchalantly.

"Kuki." Rachel mumbled. "You KNOW how she felt for you, SHE was the one who set out to prove to everyone that you weren't an ass hole...boy was I stupid for believing her..." Rachel spat angrily. "You're going to lose her love, her trust, her friendship..." Rachel explained. "You're going to lose HER." Rachel turned to leave.

"I have Nikki." Wally called after her.

"No Wally," She paused. "Nikki has YOU." The blonde girl left the airport. Wally stood there.

"And Kuki doesn't." Wally added, though Rachel was long gone.

* * *

One Week Later

Wally waited for Jase to show up...he hadn't see Jase for 6 months. He looked around the crowded board walk. There were a lot of girls and bos, mostly teenagers. The girls all wore slutty bikinis and the boys wore swimming trunks in various colors. Wally himself was in a pair of black swimming trunks. He held his surf board at his side. Jase was no where in sight. Where the hell was he? Wally looked at his water proof watch...Jase should have been there 15 minutes ago, yet the dark-haired boy was no where in sight. Suddenly Wally turned at the sight of black hair and there stood Jase, holding his surf board with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wally!" He shouted happily. Wally scoffed at Jase's childish behavior, it had only been 6 months.

"Jason." Wally says coolly.

"What uppppp?" Jase asks.

"Nothing much, let's go." He motions for Jase to follow him as he turns towards the beach.

"6 months and that's all you have to say?" Jase follows. "Fine then, I didn't miss you one bit, motha fucka." Jase smirks.

"What ever ass hole." Wally replies. The two boys run into the water, diving on their boards and letting the waves take them peacefully.

* * *

Wally lies on his back, the sand wet and sticking to his back. Jase lies next to him, panting in excitement...

"Dude, that was SO fun!" Jase exclaims.

"What ever..." Wally mutters.

"DUDE, you haven't surfed in-."

"6 fucking months!" Wally shouts. "Stop digging up the fucking obvious." He snaps. Jae rolls his yes.

"Who's dick is up your ass?" Jase asks. Wally is mute. Jase thinks... "It's about that girl, isn't it?" He wonders. An image of Kuki runs through his mind repeatedly.

"What?" Wally asks.

"That Kuki girl," Jase goes on. "The one you never broke up with." Jase says.

"I broke up with her." Wally states. "2 days before I left."

"Which means...you were cheating before that, cause Nikki was up there for WAY longer than a week...so that means you were cheating before you broke up with her." Jase says. Wally doesn't respond. "Right?" He asks. Jase grabs Wally's phone and begins to go through it. Wally doesn't stop him.

"So what?" Wally asks.

"You never broke up with her because you still loved her." Jase explains. "And you still do." This causes Wally to sit up and glare at the boy.

"And how would you know that?" Wally says in a deadly tone.

"You still have her number in your cell phone." Jase turns the phone around and Kuki's number is lit up under the name 'Kooks'. Wally reaches for the phone but Jase rolls over and begins to walk away from the blonde.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Wally yells angrily as Jase presses the call button.

"You broke up with her right?" He doesn't wait for Wally's reply. "I call dibs!" He shouts and begins to run like crazy, knowing as soon as Wally's brain processes that fact that Jase wants Kuki...Wally will be on him like a mouse on cheese.

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Kuki's eyes open slowly and she yawns as she reaches for hr phone. Who the hell would be calling her at 4 in the-! WALLY! Kuki sits up so fast that she gets an instant headache. She clicks the answer button and takes a deep breath.

"Hello?" Kuki asks softly.

"What's up?" A male voice asks.

"Um...the ceiling?" Kuki looks up.

"Haha, I like you sense of humor." The boy respond. Kuki reaches over and clicks on her desk lamp.

"Um...who is this?" Kuki asks, realizing that the boy CLEARLY isn't Wally.

"Oi, sorry. I'm Jason or Jase for short." Kuki's heart skips a beat. The boy who called her cute...Wally's best friend...

"J-Jase?" Kuki plays stupid. He CAN NOT know that she was the one imitating Nikki.

"Oh shit, you don't know me do you? Wally never spoke of me?" Jase asks, Kuki can tell he's very exciting. She wonders why, but doesn't ask.

"N-No, not that I recall."

"You're hot." Jase suddenly says.

"H-How would you know?" Kuki plays stupid again.

"Wally showed me some pictures." Jase explains. "So anyway- AHH! WALLY WAIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" A thump is heard, then Kuki ears pounding.

"GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN PHONE BACK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Kuki melts as she hears Wally's voice...He's so hot when he's mad...she blushes.

"ANYWAY," Jase continues talking and Kuki snaps back to reality. "I wanted to ask you something." Kuki hears another door shut and slightly hears a lock. "I want to ask you something." Jase says.

"What?" Kuki is curious and anxious to find out.

"I want to meet you Kooks." Jase pronounces Kuki's nick name perfectly and it sounds perfect with his voice "I think you're really cute. I can pay for your plane ticket." Jase reached into is back pocket and pulls out bunch $100 bills, even though Kuki can't see. "I REALLY want to meet you, and if you want we can-."

BOOM!

"SHIT!" Kuki hears Jase shout and a loud pounding noise is heard. She's actually sort of worried. She wonders what's happening.

* * *

Jase tugs on the bathroom window lock as Wally kicks the door repeatedly. The lock springs open and Jase pushes the big glass window doors apart. He launches himself a tree and grabs onto the first branch he sees, the bathroom door flies open and Wally stomps in, he sees the window and marches over to it. He sees Jase hanging on the branch outside.

"YOU LITTTE-!" Wally dives towards Jase, who lets go of the branch and falls down. He hits a trampoline and lands in a pool, his hand sticking out, keeping the phone safe and dry.

"Shit that was fun as fuck!" He shouts, standing up and running out of his back yard. He runs around to the side of his car and opens the door. He climbs in and slams the door behind him. Wally runs out from behind the house, yelling curses at Jase, who pulls down the drive and pulls down the street.

"As I was saying," Jase goes on, making Kuki giggle on the other end "That bastard is as crazy as shit, so if you want to we can stay away from him when you visit." Jase smiles. The other end is silent.

"Um...I-I just met you and it wasn't even face to face." He loves the sound of Kuki's voice. "So..."

"Aw come on," Jase whines and Kuki has to admit he sounds cute. "I'm WAY better than Wally. I'm FUN!" He exclaims. Kuki giggles. He smiles. "I actually like you too." Kuki is quiet. "Fine, fine...here's an idea. Let's be friends." He says, seeing Wally's car in his rear view mirror. "Fuck," He mutters. "That ass is behind me. Okay Kuki," He pauses. "Wh-Why don't you call me?" He asks. "I'll give you a few days to consider this, then call me back." He suggests. Kuki considers this. "J-Just call me, before I wreeeEEEEECKK! AHHH!" Jase turns the wheel quickly and the car swerves ALMOST causing a traffic incident. "Sorry!" Jase calls out the window. Kuki giggles. Jase smiles and gives her his number. "I'll talk to you later?" He hopes. Kuki replies . "Good, bu that's only if Wally doesn't kill me." He jokes. Kuki giggles again. "Bye Kooks." He says once more before hanging up...mission accomplished.

* * *

"Bye Kooks." He ends the call. Kuki holds her stomach, trying to keep her laughter in. It had been a few weeks since she actually laughed AT ALL. And getting a random call, from a boy who she never met, in te middle of the night just made her wan to let it all out. CLEARLY, Jase had taken Wally' phone without permission and Wally was chasing him to get it back...or that's what Kuki thought. Kuki felt backwards on her bed and sighed.

If she went to Cali...THAT would be her chance to ge Wally back...but did Wally even want her?

Did she even want Wally?

* * *

**_Sorry if it seems rushed. (Jase: It fucking WAS rushed) So like half of my readers had already KNEW that Jason would blend in here, here comes my FAVORITE thing in a story: A Love Triange..._****_Yup, I LOVE triangles...So anway..._**

**_If ths story gets popular enough I might write 3 more following, The Monarch Series...but then again I might not, so don't get excited...cause this story is coming to an end in about 10 chappies. I have them already planned out and eveything. _**

**_Oh My Gumballs! I HAVE NEWS: You guys have been reading this story for a WHILE...right? Right! So you guys must have learned a lot about the plot, characters, and etc. So...why don't we see WHO is the MONARCH READER of THIS STORY? Keep you eyes peeled for a Monarch Trivia story coming soon after this story ends!_**

**_So remember kids: Don't bite your nails because they'll continue to grow in you tummy. THEN they will form a HUGE nail monster who will rip open your tummy and consume your body as you slowly die..._**

**_-Jade (YOU'RE not a wierdo, I AM!) I didn't say AnYtHiNg!_**


	14. Kuki Meets Jase, Wally's STILL pissed

**_Oh shit, its the end of the world. I better update. (lol) - See peeps are drowning already!_**

* * *

Wally was satisfied as Jase lay on the ground spitting out blood flecks of blood. Clearly, he would be fine. Wally knew this as a fact because he had done much worse to Jase before, Wally shuddered at the memory. He reached down and picked up his phone. The screen was broken, but Wally was rich and he could easily pay it off. He scrolled through his call log and Jase had indeed called Kuki. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her name. He hadn't seen her or her name in the past 3 weeks. He frowned and a deep feeling came inside of him. His eyes narrowed at the screen.

"What did she say?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"Huh, oh Sanban? She wants me to fuck her." Jase explained. Wally glared at Jase, who smirked. He sat down and propped himself up on one arm. "I'm Kidding,I'm kidding." He chuckled. "I asked her to come down here for a few weeks." Jase stated. Wally stopped breathing. Jase's smirk disappeared, clearly he had moved into the no-no zone. "B-But um...she said she might not-."

"The fuck did you just say?" Wally practically growled. Jase gulped silently.

"Sh-She might not-."

"THE FUCK did you just say?!" Wally yelled.

"..." Jase went silent.

"3...2..." Jase ran across the street like his ass was on fire. Wally chased him down, intent on killing the teen.

* * *

"I'll get to see Wally again." Kuki said. "I HAVE to speak to him." Kuki said, Rachel sighed on the other line.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt Kuki." She explained. "Wally's a monarch, yet he's an ass." She said. Kuki smiled softly and decided to change the conversation. \

"Do you know Jase?" Kuki asked.

"Jase?" Rachel repeats, then Kuki remembers that Jase is a nickname.

"I mean, Jason?" Kuki asks.

"Wally's friend?" Rachel asks. "Of course I do! All the Monarchs know Jason! He's awesome." Rachel exclaims.

"Describe him for me, he's the one who asked me to come down to Cali." Kuki explains. Rachel chuckles.

"Classic Jason. He's a joker, cute, funny. He LOVES to mess with Wally, even though he eventually gets his ass kicked, he always continues to prank the blonde." Rachel describes him. Kuki relaxes, he seems nice. "I dated him once, but he was too childish and hyper...no offense, but sort of like you." Rachel says and Kuki blushes. "You guys would be good friends." Kuki rolls over on her stomach and thinks about it. She remembered how he looked from the picture. "He's really kind, sweet, hot...faithful." The word makes Kuki's heart shatter into a million pieces. "You'll love him." Rachel explains.

"I-I gotta go." Kuki says suddenly and Rachel knows she pulled a string that was a little too tight. She understands and says goodbye. Kuki hangs up and tosses her phone across the bed...Wally was faithful, wasn't he? Kuki frowns softly, who was she kidding? Wally and Jase were the hardest things to compare. She loved Wally, yet Jase actually seemed interested in her. He invited her down to California, and he sent Wally a text replying to how Kuki looked hot. Kuki bit her lip. Joker...cute...funny... Rachel's words swam through her head. Kuki rolled over, suddenly tired. She had already packed her stuff for the trip. She grabbed her pillow and closed her eyes. Childish...hyper...sort of like you... Kuki frowned softly, Wally was NOTHING like her. He was a cold-hearted bastard, who ran off with a popstar diva. You guys would be good friends...kind...sweet...hot...faithful...Kuki had a bad feeling as she realized that she would have to go down in California...with Wally, and Nikki, and the romantic beach, and...and Jase. You'll love him...

Kuki slipped into an unconcsious state.

* * *

Jase smiled. He could NOT wait to meet Kuki. She seemed really sweet and nice. This was his chance to be her friend, like he had planned to do so. He had planned to be Kuki's friend from the moment he saw her. Not, her boyfriend...he knew that she was in love with Wally, but he wanted to be her friend. He admitted that he thought she was cute and fuckable, but he would NOT make a move...he promised himself.

"Flight 1 from Ohio." Jase heard the loud-speaker announce. His heart sped up and he made his way to the gate. He was rich, he could do what he wanted. He waited as one by one people exited the plane. Then...out stepped Kuki. She was dragging a heavy suitcase, clearly she was struggling.

"I'll help you with that." Kuki's head snapped up and her eyes locked with Jase's dark blue eyes. He smiled and offered his hand. Kuki slipped the suitcase into his hand and he carried it with ease. He began walking, Kuki followed. "So I'm guessing this is sort of wierd." Jase decided to start the conversation. "I mean you never met me and probably didn't know I existed..." Jase looked over his shoulder at the silent Asian. "I bet all my money that Wally didn't mention me." Ace said. Kuki looked up. She nods softly. "He's a dick...isn't he?" Jase looks back, for some reason he likes seeing Kuki's face. Kuki seems uncomfortable. She feels stupid. She had been so excited to get down here and now she felt like a baby. She was pathetic. "You're allowed to insult him ya know." Jase says. "The asshole isn't even around." Jase says. "He maybe a little monarch-the-hell figure up there, but down here...this is my shit." Jase snickers.

"Y-You and Wally are like best friends?" Kuki asks.

"Ooh, you DO talk." Jase jokes. Kuki smiles weakly. Jase chuckles. "Yeah, the bastard and me are pals." Jase says. "He kicked my ass yesterday for talking to you." Jase says. "He's really protected of you. You're so lucky, you had that bastard all to yourself for 6 months." Jase says. Kuki notices that he talks a lot.

"U-Um..."

"Well welcome to Jase land, the land of milk and cookies, the land of your dreams!" Jase explains. "Hm..." He pauses and turns around. He put the suitcase on the ground and rubs his chin with one hand. He walks over to Kuki and circles hr, observing her. She gets nervous. "Do you mind if I call you Kooks?" He suddenly asks..

"I-I don't really care." Kuki replies.

"Awesome! That dick is gonna be pissed off, when he hears me say that." says. "Ya know what, I should call the bastard now." Jase pulls out his cell and puts it to his ear as he pushes the suitcase on its wheels. Kuki follows nervously. The two get outside and Kuki feels the warm California sun on her skin. She realizes she might tan on this trip. He holds the door open for her and she steps out. Jase puts her suitcase in the trunk and climbs in the driver's seat. "Wally?" He asks. Kuki watches him as he jams the key into the ignition and turns it, setting the car to life. He pulls of and begins to chat. "Bastard..." He listens then he laughs. "A-Are you DRUNK?" He laughs. Kuki looks over Jase's body. He's a little darker than her, yet not like Wally. Kuki realizes that he's just white in general, not tanned or pale her like. Then again, Kuki was white too...so...they were basically the same. Sort of like you... Rachel's words swim through her head again. Kuki shakes her head and tries to ignore these kind of thoughts. She was here...in Cali...to get back Wally. "Did I make you THAT pissed?" Jase asks. He laughs again. "I was across the street behind a garbage can..." Jase says. "YES I showered, what do you think I am...a cave man?" Jase asks. "You don't believe me?..." Jase extends an arm out to Kuki. "Do I smell?" He asks. Kuki blushes and sniffs his arm. She's met with the dreamy smell of cherry blossom.

"N-No." She says softly.

"See!?" Jase exclaims. "Ha bastard in your stupid face, motha fucka!" Jase laughs. Kuki smiles softly, Jase is kind of funny, yet childish. Just like Rachel said. "What? What are you TALKING about? Jase seems to be acting oblivious. "What? I-I have no idea what your-OH, wait I DO." Jase laughs again and Kuki realizes that she enjoys hearing him laugh...it's nice. She smiles again and looks out the window, watching the scenery rush by. "Oh it's just Kooks." Jase says it's quiet. Jase flips his phone shut. "The bastard hung up." Jase smirks.

"Wh-What did he say?" Kuki feels her heart skip a beat.

"Huh?" Jase looks over. "Oh, he wanted to know who had sniffed my arm." Jase said. Kuki bit her lip. Jase notices. "Is there a problem?" Jase asks.

"Huh? U-Uh no." Kuki lies and looks out the window. She surprised to see the scenery slow down as Jase pulls off the road and stops the car.

"I hate being lied to." Jase says. "It makes me feel stupid." Kuki realizes that Jase saw right through her lie. She sighs.

"I-I packed clothes...for winter." Kuki confesses. "And I don't have any-."

"I'll buy you some." Jase starts the car back up and drives to the closest mall.

"Wh-What?" Kuki asks. "I-I couldn't. That's YOUR money," She says. "Plus I just met you and its wierd taking your money." Kuki makes multiple excuses.

"Kooks," Jase says. "Shut up." The Asian freezes, he told her to shut up. Wally never told her to shut up. Kuki's eyes water slightly. "You're going to pick out some clothes, as many as you want and take as long as you want, then I'm going to but them." Jase explains. "If you want me, I'll be in the café." He says and steps out of the car. He hands Kuki a credit card.

"2222." He says and Kuki knows it's the pin number. Jase walks into the mall and Kuki stares at the piece of plastic in her hand.

"He trusts me with his credit card?" Kuki's amazed. "B-but he JUST met me!" She exclaims. Then realized that Rachel was right. Kind...sweet... The words echo in Kuki's head. She grips the credit card and enters the mall feeling very grateful...

* * *

Kuki found Jase in the cafeteria of the mall, sitting ON a table, not AT it, but On a table. There were a LOT of girls stationed around him, asking for his autograph and stuff like that. This got Kuki wondering exactly WHO WAS JASE? She approached the table and pushed through the crowd of girls. Jase was sitting on a table passing out autographs faster than the road runner ran. He spotted Kuki and smiled warmly.

"Make way for her!" He shouted over the screaming girl, the girls made way and made nasty comments about Kuki. Kuki walked slowly up to the table and next to Jase. He picked up a slushie and slurped some. Kuki heard her stomach growl and blushed. She was SO embarrassed. Jase stopped slurping, but looked oer at Kuki, the straw never leaving his mouth. "You know you can buy food with that thing too, right?" He asked. Kuki blushed and stepped off the table and made her way to some of the many food stores. She spotted Charlie's Grilled Subs and went to eat there. After eating she saw...the Candy Shoppe! Her eyes widened and she looked over at Jase, who was smiling and talking to some girls. Kuki walked slowly over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"So I was fucking her and-. Who the hell is bother me-?" Jase spun around and saw Kuki, who was beat red...He was fucking someone? Jase rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Kooks." He said. Kuki got used to him calling her that, she actually enjoyed being called that again. It felt like so long. "What's up?" He asked, suddenly relaxed again.

"I-I was wondering if..." Kuki paused and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Jase was in worried mode now. Kuki directed her eyes over to the candy store. Jase looked and smiled warmly.

"Buy as much as you want Kuki, money is endless for me." He explained. Kuki smiled happily and made her way to the candy store. The 16-year-old girl ran towards the store and into it. The smell of sweets and sugar drifted into her nostrils and she began picking out multiple candies.

* * *

"It's getting late." Jase said. Kuki nodded slowly and picked up her slushie and took a slurp. Jade yawned and stretched out. He folded his hands behind his head and began to walk towards the exit. "W can come back tomorrow if you want," Jase said. "We can do whatever you want." Kuki felt all warm inside. She had never been cared for so much. First he talks about Monarch-... First he talks about Wally as if he wasn't as important as he actually WAS. Then, he takes her to the mall and gives her a credit card loaded with money. Third, he tells her that she can buy ANYTHING she wants! And Lastly, he goes along with EVERYTHING that she wants. Jase reaches the door and looks back at Kuki, who is loaded with stuff. He smiles warmly and she blushes. "Need some MORE help?" He asks. She slowly nods. He walks back and picks up some of the stuff, Kuki si only left with ONE bag. She feels bad.

"I-I could also carry some of that." She says. "I'm not a child you know." She points out. Jase ignores her. She rushes to kep up with him and notes how relaxed he seems. "J-Jase?"

"Hm?" Kuki studies hi features.

"How old are you?"

"17." He says.

"Have you been rich your whole life?" Kuki asks.

"Pretty much." He says. Kuki nods slowly and the two make their way to Jase's car. Kuki realizes how...how quickly she grew onto him. It was as if they had been best friends their whole lives, yet it was the first day they had met each other. Rachel was right...they were sort of like each other.

* * *

It was dark when they pulled up to Jase's mansion.

"W-Will we wake anyone up?" Kuki wondered out loud.

"Nope." Jase spun the key ring on his finger.

"No one's here, except the maids, butlers, and etc." He said. "This is MY mansion." He explains. "My parents have their own and I'm their only child." Jase says. Kuki is SO amazed. Wally SHARES a mansion with his family.

"B-But Wally-..." Kuki trails off.

"Kooks," Jase says. "I'm WAY richer than Wally, I'm just not a bastard like he is. I hate people like him, who think their all snobby and shit." Jase buzzes them in. Kuki feels something churn inside her.

"Me too." She says. "Me too."

* * *

"Hungry?" Jase asks.

"N-No." Kuki says.

"Hm, okay." Jase goes though a red curtain and Kuki follows slowly. She waits by the curtain...Should she go in or not? Was it his dressing room or something? Kuki was confused and scared. "You can come in ya know." Jase called from the other side. Kuki took a deep breath and stepped through the curtain. Her eyes widened. It was a movie theatre! In his HOUSE! Jase was down by the stage, where a huge screen was on top of. He was making popcorn and getting drinks. "What do you want to drink?" He asks.

"Uh...?" Kuki is speechless as she studied the huge theatre.

"Cherry Pepsi okay?" Jase asks. Kuki nods, closing her mouth. Jase smirks at her reaction. She's speechless, she though WALLY was rich. She had NO idea." Jase stifles his laughter. He meets Kuki in the back row and hands her some popcorn, nachos, and candy. "I just guess that you like can, since you bought 67 bags of it...exactly 67 bags." Jase says. Kuki giggles, which feels wrong...she hasn't giggled in a while.

"Y-You counted?" She asks through giggles. He nods and the movie comes on. The two watch in peace, but in the middle Kuki notices Jase staring over at her and smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"You're cute." He smiles. Kuki blushes and thanks Kami (Japanese god) that it's dark in the theater.

"Th-thanks?" Kuki says, hoping things won't be awkward. She KNEW this moment would come. She didn't know it would come in movie theater in his mansion, but she knew it would come! Ever since she read that text message he sent Wally of how she was attractive...she knew he would like her. Jase smiled softly at her.

"You're welcome." His eyes returned to the screen. Kuki let her gaze linger on his perfect face fora few minutes, then she to continued to watch the movie. When the movie ended, Kuki yawned and stretched. Jase did the same, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Y-You're really tired." Jase said.

"You read me like a book." Kuki giggled.

"I-I know." Jase laughed.

"Yeah, cause-."

"I'm sort of like you." Jase said. Kuki paused. The two both stopped laughing. The theater grew quiet except for the credit music on the screen.

"L-Like ME?" Kuki asked, feeling confused all over again.

"Y-Yeah, its pretty funny, eh?" Jase asked, his expression serious and not longer playful.

"Yeah,I guess." Kuki said.

"Cause we only met today..." Jase stepped closer. "But we're..." He leaned in. "...so close." Kuki slightly leaned forward, not knowing why.

"Sorry to interrupt you young master but," Jase and Kuki flew away from each other and looked towards the man entrance. One of Jase's butlers was standing with one of those wierd napkin/cloth things draped over his hand. "Monarch Beatles is at the door." The butler continued as if he hadn't interrupted anything at all.

"T-Tell the bastard I'm coming." Jase spoke. The butler left and Jase and Kuki were silent. Kuki looked over at Jase an smiled softly. "Awkward?" Jase asked. Kuki gave a quick, small nod. "Then let's never speak of this, m'kay?" Jase said. Kuki nodded again, and just like that they were friends again. Kuki sat back down and blushed...she almost kissed Jase...she ALMOST KISSED JASE! She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. Jase was sort of cute, and they sort of were alike, and he sort of was better than Wally...but Jase...was NOT WALLY! Then a fact slapped Kuki in the face.

WALLY WAS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW! Kuki jumped from the seat and ran out fo the theater, out the kitchen and into the main hall. At the end Jase was speaking to Wally. Kuki snuck closer and hid behind a huge statue.

"So..." Jase said, with a smirk. "You never drop by my house unless you have a reason. What brings you here bastard?" Jase wonders. Wally bites his lip.

"Where is she?" He asks calmly.

"She's in the theater." Jase points a thumb behind his back. Kuki sees Wally peer over Jase's shoulder. She swallows her spit nervously...hopefully he would ask to see her, that's what he wanted, right? That's why he came... Right?

"Okay," Wally said. "So what did you two do today?" Wally wonders. Jase smiles.

"Dude, she's awesome. You have NO idea what you missed! Why would you leave something as precious as her behind? and for Nikki the bitch? You're dumb. Me and Kooks went to the mall and hung out...ALL day." Jase brags and Kuki watches Wally's features remained neutral. Kuki bit her lip a bit harder... "Then we came back here to watch a movie..." Jase says.

"Anything...ELSE?" Wally says calmly.

"Nope, not that I recall..." Jase says. Wally relaxes and turns to leave. "Did you want to see her?" Jase calls after Wally and Kuki feels happy that Jase is reaching out for Wally to see her. Wally shakes his head. Jase bites his lip... "Well then again bastard...If I dig into my memory..." Jase says. Wally freezes. "I think me and her were about to kiss before you showed up." Jase says with a grin. Wally's blood ran cold.

Kuki prays for Jase.

* * *

**_Wow...so guys that's for you guys! I'm SO SORRY for not updating a long time. Life is just bothering me..a guy asked me out and guess what? I said NO...that's not why he's mad...he's MAD because I won't tell him who I like...boys, will they every understand?_**

**_I'll update for 140 reviews...(I'm SO grateful for getting 134 reviews with ONLY 13 chappies. Love you guys, totes!)_**

**_In Monarch News- Are you a Monarch? Well prepare to find out. After this story ends...I'll be posting a Monarch game of some sort. Answer the trivia questions as reviews or PMs and we'll see who gets the MOST points. To win the game you'll have to read the story CLOSELY._**

**_Guys, I'm still grounded and I'm not supposed to be on here...GTG. Before I get caught._**

**_-Jade (A fucking WeIrDo!) Jk...I'm just a Squirrel that eats cheese!_**


	15. Days at the Beach get Sand in Your Eyes

**_Jade: If you like pina coladas...and getting caught in the rain..._**

**_Wally: Where the hell were you?!_**

**_Jade: W-Wally?_**

**_Wally: Who the crud else?_**

**_Jade: Y-You're not supposed to be here._**

**_Wally: Oh really, where am I supposed to be?_**

**_Jade: Wally...you're supposed to be in the story, ya know...Monarchs._**

**_Kuki: Yeah that one!_**

**_Jade: KUKI?! Why are you guys here?_**

**_Wally: No, why are YOU here, when you're readers are waiting so patiently-_**

**_Readers: HURRY THE F*CK UP AND UPDATE! RAWR!_**

**_Wally: -for you to update._**

**_Jade: Um...yeah...sure..._**

* * *

**_In my defense: I was grounded until Dec. 29th, but guess what? I left for Jacksonville, Florida on he 28th...and before I could update there...I left for a CRUISE (Yeah, that's where I was peeps), which lasted from Dec. 30th to Jan. 3rd...so I spent my New Years on the Cruise! My very first cruise ever!_**

**_And in conclusion, I am VERY sorry for not updating...cuse school's getting hectic...(gulp) Mid Terms are coming up and I have 1 A, 1 C, and the rest are all low B's...so I just MIGHT make the cut for Honor Roll...and I am an honor roll average student guys...so this is VERY bad for me...I need to concentrate on school...yet I HATE leaving you guys hanging all the time...I already DISCONTINUED one of my other stories...I feel awful...but still I LOVE this story...so I'm done chatting...It's the return of the Monarchs!_**

* * *

The room was dead silent...you could hear the whistle of the air around Jase and Wally. Wally's head was down and his long, blonde hair hung over his nose...Kuki held her breath in fear of being discovered.

"What was that?" Wally asked, his tone deadly...filled with coldness. Jase seemed to feel the sudden change in the atmosphere. Kuki hoped he chose his words cautiously.

"Just now," Jase said cooly, no fear in his voice. "In the theatre." Jase said. "I can bring her out if you want to clarify it-."

"You're lying..." Wally said coldly. Jase visibly tensed up, then he relaxed as if Wally had said nothing.

"No Wally." Jase said... "I'm not." Jase looked over his shoulder towards the hall where Kuki was supposed to be down, little did he know she was eaves dropping. "She likes me now, I guess." Jase said. Wally's eyes narrowed and Kuki could practically feel his deadly aura radiating all over the place. "I guess that call I made...changed our lives forever." Jase said.

"You're-."

"And I think it's kind of cool," Wally bit his lip as Jase cut him off. "How me and her are so...compatible." Jase couldn't find the word. "Any who, we're perfect together. We are very similar. Plus, I'm not a womanizing jerk like you are." Jase said. Wally's eyes couldn't possibly narrow anymore...his frown deepened. "I think I'd be a better boy friend than you'd ever been." Jase smirked.

"Don't get cocky." Wally said, his tone calm. His deadly aura was gone and his facial features displayed annoyance. "Sanban runs to any one who can comfort her..." He said. "I'm surprised you haven't slept with her yet." Wally spun on his heel and made his way to the door. "She's very easy, trust me. She's known for sleeping around." He placed his hand on the door handle.

"I don't believe you." Jase said. Wally paused.

"See you later." Wally said cooly and turned the handle, pulling the door open to be greeted with the hot night air. Jase scowled.

"I could say 'hi' to her for you." Jase called after him.

"Don't bother." Wally said over his shoulder. "She doesn't care about me..." He said. "And I don't care about her." He shut the door, leaving Jase speechless. Kuki watched as Jase sighed and turned to come back to the theatre. Kuki fled down the hall into the kitchen and into the theatre. She sat back in her seat and waited calmly for Jase. When he got there Kuki noticed he was smiling brightly.

"Wally said Hi." He lied through his teeth. Kuki smiled weakly.

"That's nice." She responded. Jase's smile weakened.

"You're not happy that he said hi?" Jase sat next to her and slurped on his drink. Kuki shrugged...at this point, she didn't know what to think... "Oh, okay." Jase said, it got quiet and Kuki instantly thought about the awkward moment from earlier. She cringed slightly. "I can practically read your thoughts." Jase smiled softly. Kuki looked at him with a worried expression.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"You're thinking about a few minutes ago." Jase said. Kuki was silent. "Bingo." Jase smiled. "It's nothing, it's behind us..." Jase said. "...unless you want to talk about it..." Jase said. Kuki's face flushed red. Jase chuckled. "I'm joking, I'm joking." He said. "I'm tired, ne?" Jase stood and stretched with a yawn. Kuki gave a small nod. "Want to see your room?" Jase asked. Kuki shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked. Jase smiled and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

"Let's go." He smiled. He pulled her through his mansion and upstairs. They went up to the 4th (top) floor and down a long hall. "This is my room." He gestured to one door. He turned to the one across from it. "And this..." He turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Is your room...". Kuki gasped. She stepped into the room designed to look like outer space. She sat on the bed, which was silky and had sating on it. A HUGE tv was on the wall, bigger than Wally's and above the bed, then was a small screen with stars slowly sliding across it. The whole room was painted a deep purple and white stars were glittering all over the walls. In the back ground soothing out space sounds made Kuki tired.

"This is AMAZING!" Kuki exclaimed. Jase smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, it was nothing." Jase said sheepishly.

"I'm serious!" Kuki exclaimed, admiring the room still. Then Kuki noticed the walls appeared to be MOVING, but they weren't. "The walls look like they're moving!" She pointed out.

"It helps you get to sleep." Jase said. Kuki sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You'd think by being Wally's girlfriend you'd be used to this kind of stuff." Jase chuckled and laid back on the bed. Kuki felt uncomfortable so she stood up, She walked around the room.

"Well...ya know." Kuki said. Jase talking of Wally...made Kuki's stomach churn.

"Don't bother." Wally said over his shoulder. "She doesn't care about me..." He said. "And I don't care about her." He shut the door, leaving Jase speechless.

Kuki winced. She felt tired so she made her way back to the bed.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Jae asked.

"I-I don't know, what do you want to do, I mean it's YOUR-."

"Shut up." Jase said. Kuki paused, feeling a bit hurt again. She didn't like being told to shut up and Jase had told her it quite a lot that day...that's the only difference between him and Wally...Wally NEVER told her to shut up...But when Jase said it...he didn't sound mad...just annoyed. "Stop giving me the choices..." Jase sat up and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to go along with everything that YOU want to do." Jase said. "As long as you're happy...I'm satisfied." Jase said. Kuki bit her lip.

"C-Can we go to the beach?" Kuki squaked.

"The beach?" Jase asked, standing and stretching.

"Y-Yeah." Kuki said. Even though she was 16...she had wanted to go to the California beacn her WHOLE life...in movies the California beach looked AMAZING! Other beaches were CRAP compared to it. Even Katy Perry Said so in her song! Your skin could be sun-kissed!

"Sure, why not?" Jase said. "I haven't surfed in a few days." He began to leave, his hands folded behind his head as a sort of cushion.

"You surf?" Kuki got excited.

"Yeah, Wally does to." Jase brougth up Wally again and Kuki didn't want to talk about the Blonde...not now, it just felt wierd after what he said and Kuki realized...she was TRYING to make herself not care...so she could show him that she didn't need him...but by doing that..she'd only push him further away...Kuki sighed, then looked back to Jase who was studying her.

"He does-?"

"You miss him." Jase cut her off. Kuki's eyes widened.

"N-No I don't-."

"Shut up." Jase said again. Kuki's mouth snapped shut...those 2 words worked like a charm. Jase walked back over to the bed and sat next to Kuki. She blushed uncomfortably. He tried making eye contact, but Kuki refused to do so. "Why won't you look at me?" Jase asked. Kuki bit her lip. It grew quiet. "Do I...attract you?" He asked. Kuki blushed red. Jase grinned... "So I do!" He grinned. "That's cool." He said. "I think you're pretty attractive too." He stood up again, placing his hands behind his head. Kuki looked at him. He walked towards the door. "I think we'd be a pretty hot couple too, I'd show you off and you'd have the hottest guy in Cali." Jase smiled. "Jason Taylor!" Jase smiled. Kuki remembered how Jase was under different names in Wally and Nikki's contact. His real name must be Jason. She prefered Jase though. "But...don't forget...You love that dick." Jase chuckled. Jase left, but slipped his head back into the room. "Don't be offended when I tell you to shut up..." Jase said. "I say it to everyone...when I'm annoyed." Jase said and left. Kuki sank into her blankets. It was true. She was attracted to Jase...but still felt something to Wally...but then again.

Maybe Jase was better than Wally...

* * *

Kuki's eyes opened and she screamed. Jase's deep blue eyes peered back at her.

"Well good morning to you too." Jase said. Kuki looked him over. He was wearing blue swimming trunks. A purple bikini was laid out on the bed for her. "I'll be waiting down stairs." Jase said with a chuckle. Kuki scratched her head, wondering how bad her hair look right now. She then widened her eyes as she realized that...instead of a night sky and stars...te walls of the room now showed the bright blue sky and the shinign sun. White puffy clouds were everywhere. Kuki cocked her head to the side in confusion...that was SO entertaining.

Jase was outside...along with a HUGE table of food.

"I-I can't eat all of this..." Kuki started to complain and knew it was coming.

"Shut up, you don't have to eat ALL of it...just as much as you want. A personal buffet." Jase said. Kuki's eyes widened once again, it was becoming a habit. "You like?" Jase asked with a smirked. "Of course you do." Kuki looked over the many choices...her mouth watering. "Oh and if there's something that you want that we don't have...I can get it here in less than a minute." Jase smiled. Kuki bit her lip.

"Wow, I'm...there's just SO many choices." Kuki said. Her eyes wandered to the end of the tables and spotted a WHOLE section of apple danish and other breakfast deserts. "C-Can I?"

"NO!" Jase shouted. "You have to eat REAL food first." He said. Kuki stared at him...then noticed he was stifling his laughter "Oh my shit...You actually fell for it. You-You fell for it!" Jase held his stomach and laughed. Kuki relaxed. "You've got to loosen up or something." He said. He straightened up. "As I said Cookie," When he said it...her stomach filled with butterflies. "Anything you want..." Jase said.

"A-Anything?" Kuki was still unsure...she had grown to trust him SO quickly...but for some reason...she trusted him WAY more than Wally.

"A snap of the finger." Jase said.

"Then...can we also go to an amusement park."

"Anything." Jase said.

"And a water park!"

"Anywhere!"

"And to Hollywood?"

"Anytime!"

"Back stage?" Kuki's exclaimed.

"And place!" Jase grinned, seeing Kuki's excitement.

"Meet famous people?" Kuki asked.

"Any one." Jase whispered. It grew quiet and they stared into each other's eyes...Kuki reached for an apple danish and bit into it.

"But first we go to the beach right?" She asked, first looking at herown purple bikini then Jase's blue swimming trunks. Jase nodded. "Good, I love beaches."

"There's no beach like Cali." Jase said, also grabbing an apple danish. Kuki looked at his.

"Great Minds think alike." They both chorused, then burts out laughing. Kuki smiled at Jase and he grinned back, a twinkle of happiness in his eyes. The two of them then sat down and Jase taught Kuki to order around servants. Kuki learned a lot about being spoiled and she was savoring EVERY moment of it. She wanted to remember this.

* * *

"It's SO hot..." Kuki said.

"Well, I could blow on you if you want." Jase said. Kuki wondered if he was being sarcastic, when a sudden gust of air blew on her face and she relaxed. Jase had been serious. They walked down the boardwalk. A few girls looking at Jase in interest. Kuki's face burned, not from heat, but from embarrassment and nervousness. She remembered seeing the girls at the mall surround Jase and obsess about him. They love him...like Jase said. He owned this shit. Kuki bit her lip.

"Y-You're not embarrassed that you'll ruin you reputation-?"

"Shut up Cookie." Jase warned. Kuki bit her lip to silence herself. She had to learn...learn what? He was treating her like a princess...she had to act like a princess or something. She had to act like royalty...she had to...

She had to act like a Monarch...

Kuki tensed up as a picture of Wally entered her head.

"The Monarchs." She said as quietly and softly as she could. Kuki sat back in her seat.

"Like um...a king or queen...or ruler or leader?" Kuki asked. Talia nodded.

"More like Rulers..." Talia explained. "They are in our grade. Last year they came in and dominated the school, even the older grades and teachers fear them. They are the richest students here, far richer than any of us." Talia explained. "And far snobbier."

Kuki shook her head, causing Jase to stop blowing.

"You alright?" He asked.

"S-Sure." Kuki said...she had to stop thinking about Wally and enjoy Jase while she could...it'd been a while since she'd been pampered and loved...she had to get used to it she guessed. They continued to walk in silence and multiple girls walked by checking Jase out. Kuki felt her cheeks burn...Jase smiled at them all...she bit her lip, suddenly feeling hurt.

Joker...cute...funny...

Childish...hyper...sort of like you... 

You guys would be good friends...

"I think we'd be a pretty hot couple too, I'd show you off and you'd have the hottest guy in Cali." Jase smiled.

You'll love him...

Kuki squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her blush to go away.

"Jason?" A voice came. "Jason Taylor?" Kuki opened her eyes to see a blonde girl about her size. The girl had electric blue eyes.

"That's moi." Jase said, speaking the little French he knew.

"O-Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The girl squealed. She started walking along side them. Kuki slipped her hand into Jase's hand and Jase looked down. The girl looked down too. "Oh." She said...Kuki leaned her head on Jase's tired.

"Sudden change of attitude..." Jase commented. "What's wrong?" Jase was clearly worried.

"I want to see you surf." Kuki bit her lip. Jase grinned.

"Really, that's all?" Jase said. Kuki nodded. "Okay, follow me." They walked off onto the sand. Kuki watched Jase pull his shirt off. She studied him. He was treating her like a...expecting her to act like a...making her a...

"Monarch." Kuki's head snapped in the direction of the speaker. In the distance she saw Nikki. "Yes, I repeat. In his home town he is known as...a Monarch." Nikki squealed. "and he's MY boyfriend." She giggled. Jase walked over to a beach towel and stoop down to speak with the guy.

"Dude, this board is wicked. Mind if I take it for a ride?" Jase asked. The blonde boy nodded.

"J-Jason Taylor!" He screamed. "Wicked Bro!" He smiled. Jase smiled.

"Thanks Dude, totally." Jase looked over at Kuki and winked. She blushed. Then suddenly she looked toward Nikki and Nikki was surrounded by a HUGE crowd of girls, they all were staring into the water...Kuki's heart stopped...at Wally. The blonde was shirtless and was wearing dark green swim trunks. He surfed up the water and did a triple twist before plummeting back down to the water and surfing through a huge water tunnel. "Hey Cookie," Jase called. Kuki's eyes flickered back to Jase. "Watch this." He ran into the water. The beach was quiet except for te occasion applause from Wally's fan girls...then suddenly...

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT JASON TAYLOR!" A girl from the Wally crowd screamed. apparently Wally was just the show starter, because ALL the girls ran over to see Jase. Kuki beamed...Nikki dropped her mega phone and stared...wasn't so proud of her boyfriend NOW, was she? Kuki stifled a giggle. Wally quickly returned to shore. He and Nikki seemed to talk before they both started making their way over towards Jase's crowd. Kuki's eyes widened in fear...what if they saw her? She panicked and fled into the crowd. Wally and Nikki stood near the front of the crowd when the arrived. Suddenly Jase called out. He rode up a wave, front flipped higher into the air, did 5 twist and, made muscles and kissed them, did 6 front flips on the way down, and spun in circles until he hit the water. He blew kisses, riding through a water tunnel. Girls threw themselves into the water as he surfed back up.

"Wicked bruh." The blonde guy took his surf board back from Jase. Jase autographed it. "NARLY!" The blonde guy called out. "Jason Taylor surfed my board!" Jase smirked and the girls went wild.

"Calm down please," Jase said. "I know I'm extremely talented...but...I wouldn't be here without My good friend...Kuki's heart started to beat rather quickly. "Nikki Rose." Kuki's heart shattered into a million pieces. Nikki proudly walked up to the front of the group and the girls went wild, talking of how much they adored her and wanted to be JUST like her...Kuki scoffed, she'd been that way a few months ago...now she knew what a bitch Nikki was.

"I also want to thank my friend Wally!" Jase said. The girls went the same amount of wild for Wally. There was no calling out that anyone loved him though, which was wierd...maybe they were trying to get lucky with Jase. "Girls you should be going wild for Wally cause sadly...I also want to thank..." Jase seemed to reconsider his choicel...but smiled into the crowd, searching for the person he was looking for. "My GIRLFRIEND Kuki!" Jase said, and even WALLY had a look of surprise on his face. Nikki's nose scrunched up, but she applauded as well. She stopped a split second later, noticing how cold Wally suddenly was. Kuki felt her body move forward and She stared back at the group of girl's...who were so quiet...then...suddenly...

"JAKI! JAKI! JAKI! JAKI!" The crowd ran out.

"That's if she WANTS to be my girlfriend..." Jase mumbled. Kuki's eyes widened and her throat tightened up...it was difficult to swallow, becuase she was sweating and panicking and.

"Of course!" Kuki squealed suddenly. The crown went so wile they didn't stop for 5 whole minutes. Kuki didn't know why, but when she met Wally's gaze...she blushed. He was staring at her with such...coldness. Jase and Wally mae eye contact...and before Jase realized it...he had kissed Kuki. Kuki was shocked and her mouth opened in surprise. Jase proceeded to French Kiss Kuki. Kuki and Wally made eye contact and she saw his fist clench...her eyes rolled back into her head. She forgot everything...she just thought about the kiss...the kiss...

Which had SO much more passion and love than Wally's kiss...

* * *

**_Wally: So you brought HIM!_**

**_Kuki: Aren't you guys best friends in this story?_**

**_Jade: Why yes, they are..._**

**_Wally: And how would YOU know?_**

**_Jade: Why I don't know...maybe because I'm the AUTHOR! (Whacks Wally like Numbuh 5)_**

**_Jase: If you like Pina Coladas..._**

**_Kuki: And getting caught in the rain..._**

**_Wally: Stop bonding!_**

**_Jase, Kuki, and Jade: Wally's JEALOUS!_**

**_Wally: Argghh, No I'm NOT! I have Nikki!_**

**_Nikki: My...lipgloss...is poppin'._**

**_Wally: (face palm)_**

**_Jade: Yeah...you're jealous._**

**_I'm quite proud of this Chappie, what about you guys? I recently finished my story Bestfriend or Boyfriend and a lot of my reviewers for that story...like totes LOVE Jase in this story. So I did that for them...but remember guys...though you love Jase so much, at heart you are still a 3x4 fan...well i hope you are, cause I myself am slipping that's why I reread the chapter and was like_**

**_"The fuck?" When did I put a kiss between them there? _**

**_-Jade (BLUE2B) _**


	16. A Heated Kiss

_**OH MY GUMBALLS: GUYS, you helped me break my record!**_

Operation KND: Chappies- 23 Reviews- 156

Monarchs: Chappies- 15 Reviews- 161

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! But, this story **_

Operation KND: Followers- 16, Favorites- 15, Communities 0

Monarchs: Followers- 30, Favorites- 26, Communities 1

**_Guys, this story must be pretty big to have 161 reviews, 30 followers, 26 favorites, and it's in a community! My stories are NEVER in communitites...I feel so happy and proud of myself and I have you guys to thank...it's you guys who helped me get this far...so thank you. I've always wanted to be a writer...you're helping me gain experience...! ^v^_**

**_OMG! DRUMROLL PLEASE!_**

Operation KND: Views- 5,559

Monarchs: 4, 966

**_Aw...so close. BUT this story IS my longest story so far...and I plan to keep it that way! ^v^ Until I have another amazing story idea! Lol, so I'll stop ranting now...but enjoy the chappie. Oh yeah and warnings..._**

_**WARNING: Sexual Content but...no sex...**_

* * *

Kuki opened her eyes to...

"J-JASE!" Kuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well good morning to you too." Jase backed away. Kuki held the blanket up to chin. She glanced down to see she was wearing a silky night-gown. Jase smirked.

"I didn't rape you in your sleep if that's what you're thinking." Jase said unabashed. Kuki blushed.

"N-No, that's the exact opposite fo what I was thinking!" Kuki said quickly, then blushed even more at the thought of Jase actually doing that.

"Whatever Princess," Jase smirked. "Breakfast is downstairs," He said. He turned to look at her once more. "Besides, if I raped you, you would've woken." Jase smirked again and shut the door with a click. Kuki sighed and fell back onto the plush pillows. How was he not nervous, he like knew that Kuki wouldn't reject him...so he purposely flirted with her. The previous day rushed through Kuki's head, it ran through her mind so many times that she had to hold up a mental stop sign. She had to stop thinking about Wally. Jase wanted to meet her so he could show her Cali...originally she had came down here pretending to be interested in Jase, and after Wally...but now, she wanted to be innocent and she wanted to be honest. She would see the sights of Cali with Jase and then return home and she would be satisfied...she hoped.

* * *

"So I called my friend Nikki, the one from yesterday," Jase said, chewing lazily on a piece of bacon. Kuki nodded and drank some apple juice. "And she organized a get together." Jase said. The blood drain from Kuki's face. "Isn't that awesome?" Jase asked. Kuki nodded, smiling weakly. "We're going to go to the movies." Jase said.

"What movie are we seeing?" Kuki asked, trying to get off the topic.

"SAW 8!" Jase exclaimed. Kuki shuddered. She had seen SAW 1 and freaked...she was scared to see what SAW 8 held...she hadn't even seen SAW 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7/3D...and she was pretty positive that the producers said they were ENDING the sickening torture series.

"Oh." Kuki said softly.

"You don't have to be scared though, I'll be there." Jase said. "Believe it." He grinned and Kuki help but to smile back. They continued to eat. "Oh and Wally will be there too." Jase said.

"Interesting." Kuki said, as if it meant nothing to her. But on the inside she was burning to see his face again...to at least make up with him...to at least be his friend...just like in the very beginning...she had wanted to be his friend...She was back to square 1...had to start ALL over. Kuki sighed inwardly...so bothersome.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Nikki, Nikki Rose." The girl smiled. Her hair was dyed blue! NEON FUCKING BLUE! Who the hell dyes their hair blue? Kuki smiled sweetly. That bitch, Nikki didn't recognize her from the library that day? Nikki then remember the big fight of Wally and Ace where everyone pointed to her screaming Wally and Kuki forever. "Kuki, right?" Nikki asked, remembering from yesterday.

"Yeah." Kuki said dryly, faking a smile.

"I think we'll be good friends." Nikki said, turning to go talk to Jase. Wally was a few feet from Kuki, leaning against a column to the museum they were meeting at. He had one leg propped up against the column and the other planted on the ground. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the column. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in deep concentration. He looked peaceful... Kuki wondered what he was thinking about. She wanted to approach him. She wanted to talk to him, to the boy she loved SO MUCH...but she didn't. She didn't move an inch.

"Well let's get going." Jase walked over and laced his fingers through Kuki's. Kuki looked down, Wally's glared at connection.

"Whatever." Wally walked pass them into the museum.

"Wallybear wait!" Nikki ran in after him, but the blonde didn't even acknowledge her.

* * *

"This looks cool." Kuki had found Jase staring at a huge painting of a heart, red smears ran down it. "It looks like the heart is crying." Kuki said, studying it. "I think the artist was trying to creat an illusion." She suggested. Jase locked eyes with her.

"You know a lot about art." Jase said, lacing his fingers behind his head as a cushion. Kuki nodded, blushing softly. "I wonder if an artist could create a spark." Jase wondered.

"They can." Kuki stated.

"Then I guess I'm an artist." Jase kissed Kuki and dropped his arms to wrap around her waist. Kuki slowly put her arms around his neck and the two slowly back into a hallway for more privacy.

"Love bugs." Nikki squealed. "Aren't they adorable?" Nikki asked.

"No." Wally spat, venom in his words.

"What?" Nikki asked. "Of course they are! That knucklehead finally got a girl." Nikki chuckled.

"No, he got a whore. A fucking slut that sleeps around and it stupid and...and ugly...and...and..." He trailed off. Nikki stopped laughing and noticed Wally seemed deeply upset.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Go away." He said.

"But,"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, Nikki bit her lip angrily before spinning on her heel and stomping away. "Stupid cruddy bitch." Wally muttered. Nikki stormed pass Jase and Kuki who were swapping spit in a Frenchie. She wished that she and Wally could be like them...they started dating yesterday and had WAY more love and passion then her and Wally ever would have. Nikki's lower lip trembled...she wished that SHE could be loved by the person she wanted, but she wouldn't get that...would she?

* * *

"I like this one." Wally said.

"It's nice." Kuki said softly. She had been standing next to him for 5 minutes. He had stood in the same place for over an hour, when Nikki left. Kuki had finished her hour-long kissing session with Jase and joined Wally, neither of them talked up until this point. "It's not very romantic." Kuki didn't make eye contact with Wally, but she could feel his eyes travelling over her body...like he was checking her out or something...or like he was just studying her. Kuki knew it was wrong to bring up the word romantic at this point, but she was desperate to see what Wally was thinking.

"And what would you know about romantic?" Wally asked. Kuki could sense him getting cocky. She bit her lip.

"Well, I don't know...the boy is clearly glaring daggers at the couple. So he must be jealous and it's not fair that he has to watch that pretty girl get loved by another person." Kuki jabbed her finger at the painting.

"Maybe he's glaring fo another reason." Wally spoke.

"No, he's jealous of the couple." Kuki pointed.

"No, he's just having a bad day." Wally said as if it were obvious.

"Jealous."

"Bad day."

"Jealous."

"Bad day!"

The two got closer and closer until they were nose-to-nose glaring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, hey, shut up." Jase walked over. "You guys are annoying and it looks like you guys might kiss." He said. Kuki flew away from Wally.

"N-No! I w-wasn't kissing him!" She exclaimed.

"Hn." Wally said, turning back to his painting.

"Whatever." Jase laced his fingers behind his head again. "Lets get out of here, the movie starts in half an hour." He turned to leave. Kuki cast once more look at Wally, then ran after Jase. Wally tensed up...why didn't she stay with HIM?

* * *

**"HELP! HELP! NO NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**"Game over!"**

Kuki watched the screen with such intensity that it might have exploded. She swallowed. The timer hit 0 and a blood curling scream was heard from the movie. Kuki winced and hid her head behind Jase. He smirked and turned to wrap his arms around her. Kuki buried her face into his chest...he was wearing cologne. It smelled good too. She got really warm and then...really tired...and then...

ZZzzzzz...

* * *

"Cookie?" Jase.

"Cookie?" Jase.

"Cookie are you okay?"

"Is she even alive?" Nikki's voice...that's Nikki...

"YES SHE'S ALIVE! Cookie," Jase's voice seemed more worried. "She's out like a light." A sigh...

"Well how do we wake her up?" Nikki..that's definetely Nikki.

...

...

...

"Kooks." Kuki's eyes slowly opened and she squinted until everything focused. Wally's emerald eyes stared back into her violet ones. She blushed lightly. Jase smiled.

"You're awake!" He smiled. "I knew you weren't dead." He threw a satisfied grin towards Nikki, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She left.

"Wh-What happened?" Kuki yawned.

"Well..." Jase said.

"You fell asleep and now we're the last ones in the theatre." Wally said angrily.

"Oh...sorry." Kuki stood up. She rubbed her arms. "It's cold." Wally reached to take his hoodie off.

"Here, you can have my hoodie." Jase gave her a blue hoodie with the Jase's last name on the back. "Now everyone can know that you're my girl." Kuki blushed and let Jase slip the hoodie over her head. He planted a small kiss on her forehead. Wally let his hoodie fall back over his chest...he secretly glared at the last name when Kuki walked in front of him. His eyes wandered slowly down to Kuki's ass and he just stared until his hand brushed against it. Kuki squeaked in shocked and moved forward to grab Jase's hand. Jase looked back to see what had happened, but only saw Wally's indifferent face. He shrugged and kept walking. Kuki looked back to see Wally calling someone.

* * *

"I had fun!" Kuki smiled.

"Yeah, and you still have 5 more days until you have to leave." Jase said. "So I can enjoy you..."

"W-Wait, what about when I leave?" Kuki said, freezing up. "What about when I have to go back?" She looked at him. Jase's grin ddn't falter.

"Nothing." Jase says. "Nothing happens." He continued to green, but his eyes got serious. "I love you, you love me...and in the future...we'll have a family."

"Does that mean a-?"

"Baby." Jase waited for Kuki's eyes to go wide before laughing out loud. Kuki blushed.

"That wasn't funny." She mumbled, folding her arms stubbornly against her chest.

"Aw, you know I love you." Jase leaned crawled up towards the top of Kuki's bed. He hovered over her as she lay down. He just smiled and looked down at her. "You're adorable..." He whispered. Kuki swallowed the invisible lump in her throat. "Then kiss me..." She whispered. His eyes wandered over her face.

"If that's what you want..." He whispered. He leaned down and placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips.

"M-More." Kuki suddenly felt nervous and giddy, trapped underneath him like this. Another kiss. "Please..." Kuki whimpered. Jase attacked Kuki's tongue with his. Kuki wanted more though...though she as oung...she wanted Jase to love her...to...to take her...

"K-Kuki..."

"K-Keep going..." Kuki whispered. "If you love me." She said...pictures of Wally flashed through her mind. "P-Prove it." She said. Jase kissed her once more.

"God Kuki, you're only 16." Jase broke apart.

"And you're 17 so if I wait one more year than when I'm 17 and you're 18...it'll be another WHOLE year before we CAN..." Kuki said. "No one has to know, the cops don't have to know. teens have underaged sex all the time, haven't you s ee 16 and Pregnant?" Kuki asked, sitting up. Jase rolled over and lay next to her.

"I wasn't serious about the baby, ya know." Jase joked and Kuki giggled.

"But still Jase," Kuki continued. "I REALLY want to." She said. "I-I want you to be my first. I love you." She said.

"You know I love you too." Jase said. "But you can't use my love and affection to cover up the hate and hurt from Wally..." Jase's tone went serious. Kuki's heart caught in her throat...is that what she was doing? Did Jase see something that she herself didn't see? Clearly...she was doing exactly what Jase had said she was doing...but she didn't want to be doing that...

She just wanted love...and she wanted Jase because...

...Wally wasn't doing anything to show he liked her...

...she loved Jase.

"Can we at least...get to..." Kuki kissed Jake, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. She quickly pulled away, panting. "2nd base?" She asked innocently. Jase's eyes widened..."Please?" She slid her hand lower. Jase tensed up...it was his 3rd day with her...they met on the first day meeting, started dating on the 2nd day...and now...Jase held his breath and Kuki rolled over and lay her whole body on top of his. Kuki's purple eyes were so innocent, yet her tongue was asking for things that...her small lips were in a cute pout.

"I-If that's what you want..." Jase repeated. He kissed her once more, open-mouthed and let his hands slip under the back of her shirt.

* * *

Wally twiddled a pencil between his fingers.

"Dear Kuki," He read aloud. "I'm sorry for being a jerk, but as a Monarch of our high school I have to remain indifferent." He read. He frowned, he hated being a Monarch...it affected his life...but he couldn't quit being one...it was his destiny or something like that. "I want to talk to you..." He finished reading the small note. He smiled. "Tomorrow at the museum, by my favorite picture." He sealed the note in a small envelope and sprayed his cologne on it, just to see if it would arise certain feelings inside of her. "Stew!" Wally handed the envelope to Stew, Nikki's personal butler. "Deliver this to Kuki Sanban, she's currently staying at Master Jason's house. Make sure she's the ONLY one who reads the letter's contents." Wally warned. "Or else." He spoke coldly. The butler nodded and left the room. Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered where Kuki and Jase were? He knew she would be with Jade, after all they were dating after knowing each other for only 2 days! Wally sat down on his chair, he was staying the night at Nikki's mansion. He hated her...he hated himself.

He wanted both girls!

He wanted Nikki's fuckable body...he wanted a fuck buddy...

He wanted Kuki's love and affection...he wanted to be in a relationship...

Wally wondered what Kuki's body looked like, naked of course...His eyes widened...What if Jase was having the same thoughts? What if Jase wanted to see Kuki's body as much as he DID!? Wally was suddenly full of anger. He knew he had hurt Kuki, but had he hurt her enough to push her closer towards Jase? Was she now desperate for sex? Wally gulped...Kuki wouldn't...she just couldn't...

Wally fell asleep, hoping Kuki wouldn't do something stupid.

* * *

**_EEKS! Do NOT blame me for that...2nd Base: Grabbing of body parts and kissing, hickeys...etc. But nothing is inserted at least...lol, right?_**

Wally: NO!

Jade: You're BACK?

Wally: No DUH! Why the hell does MY character have to suffer, while Jase is of somewhere getting blown!?

Jade: WALLY! LANGUAGE! (clears throat). He means BLOWN as in BLOWN UP... ^v^

Wally: No, I mean BLOWN as in BLOW JO-!

(Wally Falls Unconsious)

Jade: He he...I didn't do aaaaaaaannnything.

**_Also, I only gave Kuki to Jase for tonight BECAUSE there are SO MANY of you who LOVE Jase and Kuki, I might make a WHOLE community thingie and type a lot of Jase/Kuki stories for you guys. I thought you 3x4 fans would be LOYAL...my god...I can't blame you, My OC'S are just that hot! _**

**_If there ARE still WallyxKuki fans who Jase haven't been kidnapped and hypnotized by Jase's hotness, then you just WAIT, cause your moment of joy MIGHT come...it probably won't if these JasexKuki fans don't K-KILL MAHEHHAHAHHAH!_**

JasexKuki Fans: We didn't do aaaaaaaaaaannnnything...hehehe

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!_**

**_Upcoming Chaptrs will have Sex..._**

**_Yes, they will have actual sex. Not TOO graphic, but graphic enough that I have to change this story to_ **M RATED. **_I know people hate when a story just like this is appropriate (aside from some swear words or a few mentions of sex), and then it gets changed. But the reason I'm changing it is simply because I do NOT want to get reported. So-_**

**_-JUST IN CASE-_**

**_-I'm going to make it Rated M and if the stuff I post later isn't TOO bad, I'll eventually change it back to T RATED. This is VERY IMPORTANT, because if you guys look for an update and you'll be like..._**

Reader: Where did the story go?

Smart Reader: Oh yeah, I have to look in the M RATED section. I can find certain rated stories with a box at the bottom of the page in the KND section.

**_Yeah, so everyone knows how to find the M stories basically...so I'm not saying the content IS M rated I'm just saying that I'm making the story M Rated just IN CASE it is._**


	17. I'm Giving Up

_**I decided to NOT change the rating cause I have NEW plans...**_

**_How many of my readers are authors on this site? Any? Well then each of you guys know how amazing it feels when someone reviews for your story...ya know that spark? That spark of happiness, that makes you feel like you're the MONARCH of the world? _**

**_Yeah, I feel that every time you guys review...thank you very much guys. Reviews, favoriting, and following are greatly appreciated..._**

* * *

Kuki woke up. She groaned...she sat up and looked around. The room had the moving morning day time background again. Kuki sighed and layed back...it must have been a dream. Kuki rolled over and cuddled her head into Jase's chest...

...

...

...

Jase's chest?

Kuki squealed as she quickly rushed to the other side of the king sized bed. Jase sat up in alarm, his eyes wide. His black hair was sort of messy, but it was short, so he could easily fix it. He was shirtless, because Kuki had felt his skin and it was very warm.

"Cookie?" Jase was instantly full of worry, maybe it was the fact that his girlfriend had just woke him up with a squeal, or maybe it was that he was tired and Kuki looked terrified.

"Hm?" Kuki squeaked.

"Are you okay?" Jase crawled closer to her, and when she made no move to run, he wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. "What's wrong?"

"H-How far did we go last night?" Kuki asked softly.

"Not THAT far...I think." Jase scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Good news," He stretched and placed his hands behind his head again. "Is that you're still a virgin." Kuki let out a sigh of relief. They hadn't went THAT far. "But you didn't want to be..." Jase pulled her close and whispered in her ear. Kuki got a warm feeling between her legs. Jase smirked and gave her a hickey on her neck. "See you at breakfast." He walked out.

"W-where are you going?" Kuki asked.

"Hm?" Jase grinned. "Just going to get dressed." He said. Kuki blushed. "You can keep the shirt." Kuki cocked her head to the side before noticing...she was wearing Jase's t-shirt. She blushed furiously and tucked her head against her chest. Jase smirked and left the room. Kuki sighed...then she noticed a note on the outside of the door, Jase didn't seem to notice it...Kuki stepped forward and grabbed the envelope. She sniffed it...

"Wally..." She whispered. She tore it open anxiously. She read the note... her eyes got wide, using the info she already knew about Wally from him being a monarch...Kuki guessed Wally would be there at noon. She crawled across the bed and grabbed her phone. It was 11:30. "AI!" Kuki screamed.

* * *

"S-Sorry I'm late." Kuki said. Wally didn't acknowledge her. She bit her lip sadly. She blamed Jase...and herself...and cupid! She stepped forward. She put herself between Wally and the painting. "You wanted to talk, and I'm here." Wally studied her. His eyes narrowed slightly, then unnarrowed. He was now even more upset and Kuki had NO reason why...Kuki decided she would take the gentle approach. "Please Wally, I-I'm not understanding what message you're trying to send." She said softly. "I just wanted-."

"I agree now." Wally said.

"Huh?" Kuki's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"The Painting." Wally said. "The boy is clearly jealous of the couple." Wally said. Kuki studied him...why was he so out of character...? Kuki frowned slightly, then looked a the picture.

"What reason does he have to be jealous then?" Kuki asked.

"I looked this painting up...and it says that guy who is glaring is used to having everything he wants, but he already has everything he wants...and now he doesn't want it anymore..." Wally said.

"So he's practically a-."

"Monarch." Wally finished. Kuki nodded. "And he saw that girl...she had sparked an interest in him...and they fell in love..." Kuki blushed softly. Talking about love with Wally was awkward. "...So then another girl comes into the picture..." Wally continues. Kuki doesn't know why...but this sounds oddly familiar. "And the guys loses his girl...then he doesn't WANT the second girl...he wants the first girl...he NEEDED the first girl...so the first girl had gone to find comfort in the guys friend..." Wally said. "And as you said the guy is glaring at them in jealousy." Wally spoke. Kuki nodded.

"So I was right." Kuki smiled.

"But I have my OWN twist to this story." Wally surprised her by continuing.

"Huh?" Kuki asked.

"Yes, mine goes like THIS." He cleared his throat. "A young billionaire had so much on his shoulders, he had the pressure of the public, the pressure of his parents, and the pressure of being a monar-...I mean the pressure of being a leader." Kuki looked at Wally and they locked eyes, this made Wally suddenly have a mouthful. "The guy meets this girl and she makes everything awful in his life turn amazing. She's the sunshine on his rainy day and she created the rainbow in his world. She made him have a heart...she was his everything and she was so precious he never wanted to lose her...ever." Wally bit his lip, then continued. "They sort of fell in love, I don't know if the girl felt the same...but to the guy...that was the highlight of his LIFE, and when an old, desperate girlfriend came back...and this girl was so desperate and she was VERY emotional...the guy had to pretend to like her, just for a little bit. The guy was HOPING that his current girlfriend would step up and say something, but she didn't! So, the guy was being pulled by and when his current girlfriend didn't make a move...he thought she didn't love him anymore, he thought that she let go...and he was BROKEN...completely BROKEN!" Wally screamed, luckily for him, he and Kuki were the only ones in that section of the museum...

"What if the girl was confused too? What if SHE was broken because SHE thought that HE was ignoring her?" Kuki asked, closed to tears for an unknown reason.

"Well she could've at least tried." Wally muttered. "So since the guy was so broken, he was very naïve and some how his ex managed to get him to move to California." Wally said. A lump formed in Kuki's throat...she knew what was coming. "His best friend thought his girl was pretty hot, so he called her down to Cali. too!" Wally exclaimed angrily. "His girl came down and became his friend's girl...so now he was SINGLE...but his ex thought she was his girl...but she wasn't..." Kuki opened her mouth.

"And then the single guy glared at the fact that his girl was with his friend." Kuki finished. Wally shook his head.

"He glared at them because they knew each other for 2 days and when the boy called the girl to talk he spotted several hickeys on her neck." The boy said. "Which meant...she probbly wasn't a virgin..." Wally turned to leave. Kuki's eyes widened and she pulled out her cell phone. She used to screen to get a view of her neck and counted 6 hickeys...eh, close enough. She walked after Wally...

"You forgot the rest of the story."

"There is no rest, the girl and the friend live happily ever after and the boy dies of heart-break, matter of fact he commits suicide." Wally says. "Cause life fucked him over." It started raining and Kuki knew it was okay to cry.

"Don't forget the part where the girl is STILL a virgin."

"Yeah sure, the boy isn't stupid." Wally spat.

"I AM a virgin, he told me so!" Kuki cried.

"Oh really? Kuki I'll stick this dick up your vagina, and fuck you hard...15 minutes later...you're stilla virgin, congrats." Wally spat. Kuki bit her lip.

"What if..." She decided not to say.

"What?" Wally asked after 5 minutes. Kuki took a deep breath.

"What if the girl wanted to love the guy still...but was DEEPLY in love with his friend." Kuki stepped closer so that they were face to face. "What if she...still felt something." Kuki whispered. Wally bit his lip.

"What if the guy kissed her right now...?" Wally asked, getting closer.

"She's be confused..." Kuki whispered.

"What if the guy kissed YOU right now?" Wally asked.

"I-I..." Kuki felt very emotional.

"What would you do?" Wally asked.

"I'd scream rape." Kuki said.

"Better start screaming." Wally placed his lip over Kuki's in an open-mouthed kiss. He kissed her for less than 10 seconds. He pulled back. "Y-You didn't scream rape." He panted.

"Cause I don't like the guy...I like you." Kuki whispered.

"What about Jase?" Wally asked.

"I-I..." Kuki's lower lip trembled. "I LOVE him." Kuki stepped back and into a puddle. Wally put on his poker face. Though his heart shattered into a million pieces and Kuki just crushed them all.

"I accept the fact that I was an asshole..." Wally said lowly. "I accept the fact that you guys are dating and are on 2nd base...but..." Wally said. "But Kuki I can't accept the fact that you just said that."

"What does it matter?" The rain made Kuki's hair cover her eyes as a dark look came over her face. "Y-You don't need me." She whispered.

"WH-What?" Wally asked in alarm.

"Your a freaking Monarch! Do you hear me? A MON-ARE-CK! M-O-N-ARE-CK!" Kuki sounded it out for him. "So...what does it matter?" Kuki asked, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What are you-?"

"ME...I was always," Kuki spat. "Th-That bitch..."

_**"Oh I see." Wally muttered, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "A new bitch." He said. Kuki didn't like his use of language to describe her, but she knew better to talk directly to a Monarch. Wally took a puff of his cigarette as he approached Kuki. He leaned slightly down so they were eye level. "Stay the FUCK out of my way, bitch." Wally stated. He snapped his fingers and began walking away, the other Monarchs followed. Kuki was left to stand, the whole hallway staring at her. (Chappie 2)**_

"I was that...that slut." Kuki muttered.

**_"Why the fuck are you carrying that slut around like she's your fucking bitch?" Wally asked. Ace ignored him. "FUCKING answer me, or are you scared...?" Wally asked. Ace ignored him still. "So you're a bitch now?" Wally asked. "Are you a little pussy?" Wally spat. "Fuck yeah you are, you little bitch." Wally sat down. Ace squeezed his eyes shut...he was SO embarrassed right now. (Chappie 3)_**

"I was that ASIAN..." Kuki squeezed her eyes shut, even though her hair covered them.

_**"ASIAN!" He was screaming. "IS she fucking death or something?" He exclaimed. The class burst into laughter. "Can you-?" He paused and took a dramatic gulp of air. "Fucking hear?" He asked. Kuki's mouth opened a bit. "Sorry, excuse my manners. Do you under stand fucking English?" He asked. "Nishonqu yu yunio menwoiushi yoshi donuts and chicken wings. Ni hao cow pung?!" Wally exclaimed. The class laughed at his demonstration of Japanese people. Kuki blushed. (Chappie 4)**_

"I was the girl that...that you all tortured." Kuki exclaimed, she threw her head up, tossing her black hair behind her. Her eyes glistened with tears as the rain came down herder, thunder sounded in the distance. Wally stayed quiet.

**_"Oh." His features softened. Kuki saw him smirk and shove his hands into his pockets. He walked directly next to her and leaned down, Kuki could feel the blood rush to her face and knew she was as red as a tomato. "I'm a Monarch of this school." He said. He purposely shoved her shoulder against his, causing he to fall back again. (Chappie 1, with Ace)_**

**_"I put a tomato bomb in her locker." Fanny said nonchalantly._**

**_"Oh, okay." Rachel went back to doodling. Fanny turned in her seat and looked at the Sanban in the back of the room. Kuki's eyes were wide and she looked so unhappy...so pathetic... Fanny smirked._**

**_"Stay out of our way new girl...or else." She muttered. (Chappie 3, with Fanny)_**

**_"Sorry, Master Wally." Kuki murmured._**

**_"Huh?" Wally asked. "Sorry I don't speak Japanese." He said, earning more laughs, but not caring about the people who basically worshipped him._**

**_"Sorry, Master Wally." Kuki said louder. He ignored her and turned away._**

**_"Whatever, stupid cruddy bitch." Kuki frowned... (Chappie 4, with Wally)_**

**_A picture of Kuki's face was posted on a picture of a nude girl. "I now present...Cookie the slut." Rachel smiled a fake smile. (Chappie 5, with Rachel)_**

"B-But it was mostly you..." Kuki whimpered.

**_"Sorry for wasting your time Monarch Wally." Kuki apologized. Wally smirked._**

**_"What ever stupid Asian." He picked up his books. (Chappie 4, with Wally)_**

...-...-...-...-...

**_"What the fuck do you want?" Kuki flinched and Wally saw. (Chappie 4, with Wally)_**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**_"And fix yourself cause...you look pathetic." He stated. Kuki blushed. (Chappie 4, with Wally)_**

_**..-..-..-..-..-..-..**_

**_"Well...a lot of girls like you." Kuki stated truthfully._**

**_"No shit." Wally said. Kuki blushed (Chappie 5, with Wally)_**

...-...-...-...-...-...

**_"Who wouldn't?" She says. "You're a monarch." I suddenly realize me foolish mistake. OF COURSE she would be worried. I'm the fucking Monarch KING. Everyone should be worried. (Chappie 7, with Wally)_**

...-...-...-...-...-...

**_"Well first of all you can tell me what the fuck is up." Kuki peeked through her fingers and saw Wally. (Chappie 8, with Wally)_**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**_"He's not a monarch any more." Wally spoke. Kuki froze, her eyes growing wide._**

**_"B-But..."_**

**_"Save it you slut." Wally spun on her heel and walked away quickly. (Chappie 8, with Wally)_**

..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..

**_"I'll fucking handle it!" Wally yelled. Kuki went silent and looked outside. (Chappie 9, with Wally)_**

Kuki felt tears build up in her eyes once more. She bit her lip and tried to bury the old memories, but the boy in front of her wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with...Monarch Wally was back...Kuki shook her head.

"You never loved me back!" She choked out.

**_"We're faking it." Wally snapped. "God you're so fucking annoying, did you honestly think I would WANT to have sex with you?" He spat. "I'm just trying to say that I fucked you and our relationship is over." Wally said. "then everything will blow over once the school newspaper geeks get the audio." Wally said_**

**_"W-What?" Kuki's voice cracked._**

**_"Do you not understand?" Wally asked. "Do I have to speak chinese for you too understand?"_**

**_"Japanese." Kuki corrected him._**

**_"Wingwong holly chook kungpao turkey woo woo ding dong!" Wally spat. "NOW do you understand?" He asked. Kuki bit back her tears. "Now let's go..." Wally muttered. Kuki laid down on the beach towel and Wally laid next to her and held up his phone he pressed the recorder button and instantly started to kiss Kuki...but ths kiss differed rom the one in the closet. It wasn't passionate and lustful...it was sloppy and hurried._**

Wally's eyes widened before he lowered his head. He stared at the ground, it grew silent, save for the pouring rain. He really WAS an ass hole and he realized it too...but Kuki didn't understand, hell he didn't completely understand at first either...being a Monarch is a VERY tough responsibility...He HAD to do those things...

"But..." Wally bit his lip, he took a step towards Kuki, causing her to flinch but she didn't run. He grabbed her hands. She looked up and they locked eyes. "You requested something." He sparked her memory.

**_"C-Can I request something of you Monarch Wally?" Kuki finally whispered._**

**_"Hm?" He asked._**

**_"I want to kiss you." She said._**

**_"You just did." He muttered._**

**_"Please." Kuki whispered, tears filling her eyes, luckily she wasn't facing him so he couldn't see._**

**_"Fuck it...fine." He muttered. He looked over to he girl who rolled over and face him. "W-Why are you crying?" He asked. Kuki moved forward and placed her lips on Wally's, but the blonde didn't respond...he just stared into her tear-filled eyes. She pulled apart and tears rolled down her face. "Kuki, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked._**

"I was worried...I'm NEVER worried for someone...Kuki I did it for YOU...that kiss made me fall in love with you. To be honest I liked you from the start, the day you told me that you loved me, like all the other girls had to say...your's stood out...I didn't care if they said it...but that day, after Fanny 'straightened' you out...you said it to me and my heart went wild." Wally looked into her eyes. "Remember Kuki...remember that love." He whispered in a pleading way.

**_"P-Please." She whispered. "J-just kiss me." She pleaded. Wally's lips suddenly covered her own and Kuki felt the passionate side of Monarch Wally come back. He rolled over top of her, but used his arms to support his upper body, and his arms were on either side of Kuki. He bit her lip gently and Kuki's mouth slipped open and Wally's tongue did its work. The two kissed for a few minutes until they rolled over and Kuki was on top of Wally._**

**_They continued kissing as Wally forced Kuki, without breaking the kiss of course, to put all of her weight on him. He placed his hands on her lower back. Wally placed both of her hands on Wally's face and the two kissed and kissed and kissed._**

**_"Ugh, fuck Kooks" Wally boke apart and looked at his lower body, which Kuki was conveniently resting on at the moment. "I'm dying down here." He said._**

**_"S-Sorry." Kuki bit her lip._**

**_"It's alright..." He kissed her again. "I'm kind of occupied at the moment." He kissed her once more and the two didn't stop after that._**

"B-But THEN what happened?" Kuki's eyes were still watery. She lowered her head, breaking the eye didn't want to loose this chance.

"We started dating." He whispered softly. "We fell in love." He said, his eyes getting a bit wide.

**_"Are we dating?" Kuki asked, keeping her voice low._**

**_"You clearly didn't go to your locker this morning." Wally said, unsurprised. Kuki pulls the rose from her hoodie. Wally acknowledges it. "So why'd you ask?" His eyes narrow._**

**_"I mean...are we faking?" Kuki asked. "Like...or are we REALLY dating?" She asks._**

**_"What does it matter?" Wally asks curiously._**

**_"What matters is my feelings, I don't want to be played with Wally." Kuki states. "I don't want to think we're actually dating-."_**

**_"Which we are."_**

**_"When we're not-." Kuki freezes. "Did you just say-?"_**

**_"We are." Wally cuts her off again. Kuki relaxes._**

**_"Oh." She says. Wally swoops in and kisses her on the cheek._**

**_"See ya in class Kooks!" He calls over his shoulder. Kuki just stands there, her heart beating WAY faster than it should._**

**_"Oh." She repeats._**

"Do you remember how amazing it felt?" Wally squeezed her hands. "Do ya?" He asked.

**_She was dating the MONARCH KING! She bounced on her toes childishly and giggled. She was DATING HIM! HE was HER BOYFRIEND!_**

Kuki's lower lip trembled...

"I mean..AFTER that." She spat. Wally swallowed...the moment of shame.

**_"I have a girlfriend now." Wally tried changing the conversation. Kuki tensed up...so Wally and this 'Nikki' person DID have a past relationship..._**

**_"But did you break up with Nikki last summer in Cali?" Joy asked, taking another look at her watch._**

**_"..."_**

**_"Oh," Joy placed both of her hands on her cheeks. "You DIDN'T?" She asked in fake surprise. "So...you're cheating on her?" Joy asked._**

**_"..."_**

**_"And does your current girlfriend KNOW of your past...relationship? Well, who are we fooling here Wallabee?" Wally flinched at his full name. In all honesty he felt weak, like he had NO POWER what so ever. He growled. "So she doesn't?" Joy took a seat on the teacher's desk again. "So...the youngest and hottest billionaire in the world is a cheater?" Joy asked, her voice getting very serious a she flashed another glance at her watch._**

**_"No." Wally growled._**

**_"So...is Nikki your girlfriend?" Joy asked._**

**_"..."_**

**_"Who IS your girlfriend?" Joy pried._**

**_"..." Kuki bit her lip at Wally's silence...Why didn't he just say 'Kuki' and everything would be over..._**

Kuki looked up again and Wally saw the pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered... "I'm SO SO sorry..." He said.

"You love HER, Wally." Kuki took another step back, almost slipping in the now deeper puddle. Wally took a step forward, but didn't dare go any closer. He didn't want her to run...he didn't want to lose her completely.

"Did you hear the WHOLE conversation Kuki? I wanted YOU." Wally yelled.

**_"One kiss with Nikki?" Wally asked. Joy nodded. "Plenty with Kuki?" He asked. Joy nodded once more._**

**_"So this 'Kuki' is your girlfriend now?" Joy asked. Wally nodded and Kuki bit her lip harder, feeling a small trickle of blood run down._**

**_"Fine." Wally muttered. Joy smiled and looked at her watch. She then locked eyes with Wally._**

**_"Good thing you agreed," Joy said. Wally raised an eyebrow. "Cause I didn't want Nikki to travel all the way here for nothing." Wally's jaw dropped._**

**_"W-What?" He stuttered, panic displayed all over his face._**

"..."Kuki was silent. "I-...I remember how it felt. Your warmth...your love...your everything." She whispered. "And...and I loved it." She admitted softly. "I loved it so, so much. I woke up each day, anxious to see you for 2 whole months...we dated...we dated 2 WHOLE months." Kuki trembled from the cold as she talked. "But...Wally do you know how it felt...when you left me?"

**_"Oh, its okay Wally." Kuki says sarcastically. "You can just run off to miss perfect!" She snaps. "I-I LOVED you." She confessed. Wally's face goes red...they've NEVER told each other that they LOVED them... "And-And you just sat there like I was your fucking PUPPET! You can't just TOY with a girl Wally! They're NOT toys! Once you break them...There's no going back..."_**

**_"But Kuki,"_**

**_"Save it..." Kuki said. "I don't want you apologies..." She muttered angrily. "If you wanted to date a slut, there were PLENTY in this schools to choose from! You didn't have to break ME down...just to do it either..." Kuki muttered._**

**_"But KUKI-." Wally said._**

**_"And to THINK, I thought I could actually let you in!" Kuki went on. "I HATE it here Wally, I really do! YOU were the reason I stayed...I wanted to show people that you weren't just some stuck up rich person, that there was no such thing as a 'monarch'...but damn you proved me wrong...so how does it feel? To USE a girl...its funny...I NEVER KNEW that you dated Talia...you never even brought her up...yet you texted her EVERYDAY?" Kuki asked with disgust. "Wow, so that's how a player plays? Secretly?" Kuki asks. "Well...lol cause I actually hate the game AND the player..." Kuki turns to leave._**

**_"KUKI!" Wally shouts._**

**_"WHAT?"_**

**_"I'm not sorry." He says calmly. Kuki stops breathing..._**

**_"Wh-What?" Her voice comes out unsure, and like a whisper..._**

**_"I'm NOT sorry." Wally repeats, his blonde hair covering his face...covering his emotions... "I'm not sorry Kuki...I DON'T love you...I NEVER did...I NEVER will..." Wally says, hands behind his back. "And now...I have Nikki, I've ALWAYS had Nikki...you were just a distarction...I never meant for that day on the beach to happen...that was a MISTAKE." He emphasizes the word 'mistake'... Kuki's breath comes out shaky._**

**_"Wh-What?"_**

**_"I knew Nikki WAY before I even MET you Sanban...I never needed you...Nikki is my EVERYTHING and Kuki...to be honest, you are NOTHING." He said, crushing her heart to sawdust._**

**_"Y-You're lying." Kuki said, gathering what little hope she had left... "That bitch told you to say that!" Kuki yells._**

**_"The only one who is a BITCH is YOU, bitch." Wally spits. "You could've just acted as if nothing ever happened between us...it would've been easier...I promise it would've, but you just HAD to follow...pathetic..." Wlaly turned to leave and Kuki crumbled to her knees...all of her...everything...was nothing...she's wasted her time...she'd watsed everything she'd ever built..._**

**_No...she hadn't. She worked hard to gain his attention and love...she wasn't going to give up that easy...something was wrong here. Nikki had done some thing, said some thing...THIS wasn't Wally. THIS GUY was NOT Wally. This was-._**

**_"W-Wally?" Kuki cried out softly._**

**_"That's MONARCH Wally to you..." The blonde boy spat._**

**_This was MONARCH Wally..._**

"I-."

"You have no idea what I went through..." Kuki mumbled. "I was so depressed...that you left me there Wally..." She said. Wally bit his lip. "And...and now that you realize how it feels...i think its good that you understand what I felt." She said. "But...I'm not going down that path again..." She whispered. She looked up and into his eyes. "I like you Wally...I really do." Kuki said. "I loved your love and warmth." She whispered softly. "But now..."

"KUKI!" Kuki and Wally both look towards the sound. Jase is running through the rain, he's pulling his hoodie off. He approached them. "Kuki, what's WRONG with you?" Jase grips the sides of her face and kissed her, Wally's eyes widen in the process. Jase pulls apart, slipping his hoodie over Kuki. "I was worried SICK!" Jase exclaims. "Don't do that..." He kissed her once. "Ever again." One more kiss, each causing Wally's heart to shatter into a million more pieces. Jase hugged Kuki to his chest and Kuki just stares over his shoulder at Wally, whose eyes are filled with deep hurt...he looks like he might actually CRY...but he doesn't he just stares at her and Jase. Kuki slowly brings her arms up and around Jase's neck... "I love you so much." Jase sounds like a nervous wreck. "Don't scare me like that." He says. "I was so worried." He whispers. "I love you Kuki." He says.

"I was so depressed...that you left me there Wally..." She said.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're gonna get yourself sick, Kuki." Jase complains. He brushes Kuki's hair out of her face. Wally blinks his eyes cause for some unknown reason...his vision is getting blurry...and his eyes are...really wet. He wipes at his face, catching a tear as it slips out...

"The-the fuck?" He whispers in shock. He wipes again and realizes...more tears are coming out of his eyes.

"And...and now that you realize how it feels...i think its good that you understand what I felt." She said.

"We have to get out of this rain..." Jase says. He pulls the hood up to cover Kuki's face. She kisses her forehead once more and turns to leave. "W-Wally?" He asks in surprise...he obviously hadn't seen Wally when they first showed up. "When did you get here bro?" Kuki grabs his arm. "Wally?" Jase questions, feeling the sudden tension between the two. Wally doesn't answer. Jase's face turns stern. "I'll call you later than dude." He says, pushing past his friend. "Let's go Kuki.

"I like you Wally...I really do." Kuki said. "I loved your love and warmth."

Kuki is left alone with Wally. Jase doesn't notice she stayed behind. She steps closer to Wally and stares into his eyes, the rain continues to pour aroudn them and they are both soaked...Kuki's lower lip trembles and tears pour from her eyes again...she leans forward on her toes and puts her mouth by his ear.

She whispered softly. "But now..."

"I have Jase..." She whispers in his ear. The rain stops immediately. Kuki brushed past Wally and after Jase. She gets into the car after him and they pull off...Wally stands in the rain. It's quiet...no rain, no nature,no...no Kuki. He sniffles. Then realizes that he's still crying...tired of holding it all in...he opens up and lets his sadness flow out.

"UAHHAAAGGHHAGGA!"

* * *

**_Deep..._**

**_Wally: What the hell was THAT?_**

**_Jade: That was chappie 17._**

**_Wally: No I mean THAT!_**

**_Jade: That? Oh that was you gettign your heart broken and starting to cry._**

**_Wally: I-I don't cry!_**

**_Jade: Well you do in this story._**

**_Wally: I thought you were a 3x4 fan!_**

**_Jade: I AM..._**

**_Wally: But this story is going in the wrogn direction!_**

**_Jade: Wally...if I had decided that Kuki and Jase would be the ultimate pairing, I would have warned that in the summary of this story...I would have had Kuki as the only character...but I didn't. I put this story under romance and YOU and KUKI are thr main characaters..._**

**_Wally: SO?_**

**_Jade: Who do you think will end up together then?_**

**_Wally:...ooooohhhhh..._**

**_Jade: Eeeee-xactly._**

**_-Jade (byee! ^v^)_**

* * *

I've been getting bored lately and I just got a kik! Does anyone have a kik? I would just LOVE to chat! It's um...wait. It's um... jade_dowdy! I want to chat! I also have instagram!


	18. TIme to Go Home

**_Did you guys realize that I'm updating more frequently because I finished Bestfriend or Boyfriend, I discontinued Friend Zone, and the only other story I have in progress is Unfinished Business? So yeah, Chappies will be coming more quickly now. And I was checking reviews and I came across one from a think a few chappies ago. Someone said something about reading my series and I'm like...series? This isn't a series! Then I'm like...but maybe it is...remember? I said i would consider a sequel._**

**_Anywho...JasexKuki fans...prepare for your stomachs to drop._**

**_Wally Kuki fans...your stomachs too! This story is coming to a soon end._**

* * *

"I can't believe it, Kuki I was SO worried." Jase exclaimed. Kuki was silent, staring out the window. She was tired, not sleepy...but tired of this all. She came down here for Wally and she just tossed him away. She wanted him to...she didn't know. But she knew she wanted him, she turned to look at Jase and was met with a cute boy, who was going crazy about how she had worried him sick. She smiled weakly, sadness filled in her eyes. "I was...I didn't know what to do, when I got down there you were no where in sight, so I checked our room and..." Kuki bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. She was using him...she realized. She was using him for love...and comfort...as a replacement. She bit her lip harder, accidentally drawing a small amount of blood. She took in a deep breath and it came out shaky.

"I-I'm sorry." Kuki whispered.

"And...what?" Jase looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Kuki repeated.

"F-For what?" Jase wondered.

"For making you scared." She said, lowering her head. "I'm sorry for making you worried." Jase's eyes shined. He grinned.

"It's okay." He said.

"No, it's not..." She said. "I-I'm sorry for...everything?" She started to cry. "I'm sorry for pretending that I was Nikki and texting you!" She cried out. Jase raised an eyebrow...

"What?" He asked, starting to feel nervous. "Cookie, what are you talking about?" Kuki looked up at him..her eyes full of tears.

"G-green sweater? Wh-Who the hell wears that?" Kuki cried. Jase's eyes widened in realization. If felt like a ton of bricks was thrown at 100 miles per hour. His face fell.

"N-No..." He said, sliding away from Kuki. "Th-That wasn't you, that was Nikki." He said. "Yeah it was Nikki." He seemed so unsure of himself. Kuki shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry." She said sadly, shaking her head softly. "I-I'm such a screw up." She cried. "You probably hate me." Jase just shook his head, mumbling nonsense. Kuki looked back out the window. "I'm such a screw up." She muttered. "I'm a stupid manipulative bitch, who is slutty and sleeps around." She cursed herself. "Everyone hates me and so does Wally." She spat. "Jase will never love me...no one will love me. I have no friends, their all pretending. Their all acting, cause every one hates me...I'm such a screw up." Words tumbled from her mouth endlessly. "I'm a dumb whore who doesn't know anything. I was stuck in a fairy tale world where I...I..." She lowered her head and let the tears take the reins.

* * *

"Wally?" Nikki opened the door. She had everything ready. She bought Wally some old pictures and had dinner reservations and everything. She had paid for a huge flash mob to be arrange in ALL OF PARIS! So when that jet landed they could party then go on a romantic boat ride. Then Wally would understand how much Nikki loved him, then it'd all be perfect...then... "W-Wally?" Nikki froze in the doorway. Wall stood in front fo the door. She studied him. "Why are you all dressed up-?"

"I'm leaving." Wally cut her off. Nikki's words caught in her throat. All of her hopes and dreams crashed down. Reality hit her and she had nothing to say except

"Oh."

"You'll most likely never hear from me again either. I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with you are that bastard Jase. ou only talk to me if it means business, like for our family businesses or something, you can also tell Jase to take care of Kuki cause their perfect for each other." Wally said quickly. Nikki wasn't even listening anymore. Her heart was gone. She had no reason to listen...if she didn't have Wally then...what was she? Those 3 months where he in Cleveland...she was torn and tattered. "I recommend finding someone else, see other people...go on some dating sites. You're attractive, you'll attract someone." Nikki hardly heard the compliment as she watched him pick up his suitcase. "My other stuff was flown back earlier." He said. He opened the door and stepped out. "I'm sorry Nikki..." He said. "But...I've just experience heart-break not too long ago and-.

"Heart break?" Nikki asked. Wally paused. "W-Wallybear..." She said softly. "By doing this...I'm now experiencing heart-break...I've been experience heart break for so long." She explained. "When you were in Cleveland." She whispered. "When you came back too...you showed NO interest in me. But...Joy told me-."

"Joy Summers right for magazines...magazines hold gossip." Wally turned and looked Nikki in the eye. "And if you weren't too busy reading your 'news', then maybe you could actually face reality." Wally said. He shut the door after him. Nikki bit her lip and calmly walked back to her room...she could handle it...

...she could handle it...

...she could handle it...

...she could...

...she couldn't handle it...

* * *

Kuki sat up...her eyes wide. She panted and looked around the dark room. Jase was sleeping in his own room that night. Kuki gulped in fresh air and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She blinked and suddenly her breath came out shaky and she realized that she was crying. She swiped at her eyes, knocking the tears off of her face. She cried softly for a few minutes.

"I-I can't stay here." She whispered suddenly. "I can't stay here...when HE'S here. I-I have to go. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and started to pack. "I-It hurts too much. So I'll leave." She decided. "I'll leave and go back, away from Jase and Wally...I'll leave and stay away. If I never see either of them again, then I'm good..." Kuki whispered. She sniffled a few times and zipped her bag up. She cracked open her door and snuck down the hall, past Jase's room. She looked over the banister and called down. "Excuse me?"

"Y-Yes Miss?" A butler came.

"Request for the next flight to Cleveland." Kuki whispered. The butler nodded and Kuki returned to her room to get dressed in the only clothes that she didn't pack. She sat on the edge of her bed and heard a knock on the door. She stood to her feet as the butler walked in.

"Your ride is here Miss." He said. Kuki nodded.

"Can you please take this down." She asked. He nodded and took her bag down to the limo. She sighed before walking into Jase's room. He was asleep, looking peaceful...not hurt like earlier. Kuki leaned down once more. "I'm so sorry, Jase." She kissed him for the last time and left.

* * *

"Let's get it started in ha! Let's get it started in here!" Jase's alarm clock sang loudly.

"Ugh, shut the hell up! It's Sunday!" He slammed his han down on the alarm clock repeatedly. His butler kindly pressed the button and it stopped. "Thank you." Jase said. He sat up and yawned. He stretched out and looked around. "Can you please wake Cookie up? Me and her have to talk." Jase explained.

"Master Jason, Miss Sanban left last night." The butler informed Jase. Jase's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked.

"But she did leave you a note." The butler reached in his pocket and presented a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry." Jase read out loud. He HATED when she did that. She had to learn that he would always forgive her no matter what, so it was useless saying 'sorry'...he rolled his eyes and grinned. "Shut up."

* * *

**_Very short chappie...but there's like 2 more chappies left guys! Will Wally get Kuki? What's going to happen when they both show up and see each other? Will they be surprised? Upset? _**

**_Angry?_**

**_Stay Tuned! _**

**_-Jade (I LOVE Fan Fiction!)_**


	19. Back to the Place Where We Began

**_One more chappie afer this guys!_**

* * *

Kuki didn't want to go to school the next week. What she really wanted to do was go back to California and cuddle up to Jase, but she knew that she should have never used him like that. She sighed and continued to unpack her things. When she got home, Rachel had immediately bombarded her with questions...it got pretty annoying. Kuki sighed and wiped invisible sweat off of her forehead. She was almost done. She just needed some lemonade and she cold finish. Kuki stood to her feet and made her way out of he room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her kitchen had a bar on one wall, so you could see into the living room. She poured her lemonade and downed it. She smacked her lips and looked through the bar and into the living room. On the television Kuki could've sworn she saw...no way, it couldn't be. Kuki fast walked into the living room and turned the volume up on the television.

"He-He..." Nikki wiped at tears. She sniffled a few times. "I-I can't..." Nikki turned away, the camera following her. The reporter looked at the main camera, a serious face planted.

"And that was the tragic story of Nikki Rose's and Wally Beatles' break up." The reporter said. "Wally has moved-." Kuki turned the tv off and walked upstairs. She didn't care what Wally did anymore. He was down in Cali. with Jase and Nikki. What did it matter? Nikki would be crawling all over his body in another 3 months again...right? Kuki bit her lip and finished folding her clothes. She placed them in her drawer and shut it. Kuki then climbed into bed and she curled up into a ball. She fell asleep that way.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hell, how was your trip to heaven?" That was the way Fanny had greeted Wally when he walked into school that Monday morning.

"Go to hell." Wally muttered, there were bags under his eyes and he clearly hadn't slept over the weekend. Fanny noticed that he was slightly more tanned than before. "I enjoyed it." He added. "The place turned into shit though."

"Ah, so you prefer here?" Fanny asked.

"Yup." Wally lied through clenched teeth. Fanny was silent and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"To fuck with that!" She walked ahead of Wally, starting to chuckle.

* * *

"We need a replacement." Wally said.

"Foooorrrr?" Fanny asked.

"Who the hell do you think for?" Wally glared at her, and she bit her lip. "You've got too loose and free haven't you? I'm the boss here, I'm the main fucking monarch!" He stood up. Rachel's eyes widened. The whole cafeteria silenced. "I'm the fucking BOSS and I FUCKING rule this FUCKING school." Wally yelled, causing lunch monitors to stop and look. "I'll be DAMNED if someone DARE not call me the HOTTEST fucking guy in this fucking school, I'm the richest fucking guy, and I'm THE fucking guy!" He said. "Ring of fucking bell, bitch?" Fanny's eyes were full of fear now, she had clearly remembered how much power Wally had. Rachel on the other hand was unaffected. "And YOU," Wally glared at Rachel suddenly. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" He growled. "You look like a fucking school girl!" He said. "You're supposed to set an example for these girls!"

"I thought I WAS a school girl, cause see I go to school and I'm a girl." Rachel said. Wally growled. "Do you want to be like Ace?" He leaned in.

"Yes." Rachel spat.

"Then i guess I'll give THESE to your parents." Wally pulled up three photos and suddenly Rachel was crying. The WHOLE cafeteria burst out laughing and pointed at her. In the pictures Rachel was all nude and in each pic she was in a different position. "And I'll post them ALL OVER the internet!" Wally went on.

"Please..." Rachel choked.

"Don't you fucking PLEASE me, fucking beg for it bitch! You're MY bitch, you're ALL my bitches!" Wally yelled, his face growing red. "I'm THE FUCKING MONARCH KING!" He screamed. "I get what ever I want, when I want, however I want it, and from who ever I want it from!" He screamed. "And right now I wat EVERYONE to hate Rachel Mackenzie!" He screamed.

* * *

Kuki walked down the hall to her locker. For some reason the school felt the same. She heard a lot of noise coming from the cafeteria, which wasn't out of place. The cafeteria was ALWAYS loud. It did seem louder than usual, but Kui had been gone for a week...she would have to get used to it again. She opened her locker and got the books for the 2nd half of the day. Suddenly she heard sobs and turned to see girl running from the cafeteria covered in food from head to toe. She gasped and instantly thought of Fanny's awful pranks, but Fanny had changed...right? Kuki placed her books aside and went towards the girl to help her...

"Are you oka-! RACHEL!" She squeaked. the blonde girl looked up at Kuki, her eyes were full of tears. Kuki gasped and instantly hugged her friend. She rubbed her back to comfort her. "What happened?" Kuki asked. "Did Fanny turn or something?" Kuki wondered. "What could have POSSIBLY happened while I was gone? Did I leave utter chaos behind?" Kuki shook her head sadly and Rachel pulled apart.

"He asked me..." Rachel cut Kuki off. "If I wanted to be like Ace..." Kuki was confused. Who was HE? "And I answer yes." Rachel went on. "So, now I'm a disgrace."

"Rachel-." Kuki reached out for the girl who shoved past her.

"I just wanted to be normal." Rachel stated sadly. Kuki bit her lip and marched towards the cafeteria. The place was coated in food and so were the students. But Rachel DEFINETELY had been covered in more food than ANY of them. So they must have targeted HER for some reason. Kuki bumped into a boy.

"Oh, sorry." She said pushing past him. She froze and turned around...that boy looked JUST like Wally. She shook her head. Now she was DEFINETELY seeing things. Wally was back in California with his friends. And since he most likely wasn't thinking about her...she decided to not think about him...AT ALL.

"Monarch Wally is SO hot." One girl cooed.

"He's so mean too." Added her friend.

"But that makes him HOTTER!" They both squealed together. Kuki bit her lip as she walked past them, imagine how they owuld feel if they knew where Monarch Wally was right now...they would be so depressed.

"Monarch Wally is so bad ass." A boy stated. Kuki's eye twitched slightly. Why was everyone talking about him still? They haven't seen him since December, they should be over him by now! Kuki could see if Wally had showed up at school today out of nowhere, then of course the students would have a reason to talk about him...but until Wally came back from California then the students had no reason to be so obsessed over him.

* * *

Wally made his way down the hallway, mentally slapping himself. That could NOT have been Kuki he had bumped into. It COULD NOT BE KUKI! Cause Wally had left Kuki in her happy world of Jase, and that was located in California. Wally had come back to escape Kuki, so she couldn't have followed him. She was still with Jase, yes...still with Jase...her boyfriend...in Cali.

BANG!

Wally punched a locker, using all of his force. A small dent formed. He didn't care, his parents could BUY this school if they wanted to. He walked on to his 6th period class, wondering what that bitch Rachel was doing.

"She deserved it." Wally muttered. "I can't believe I had let my guard down because of...Kuki." Wally said. "I am a MONARCH, I want to be a Monarch and I AM a Monarch..." He trailed off. "I can have ANY girl I want, cause ALL girls want me." He whispered. "I can have any girl..." He closed his eyes. "Except Kuki."

* * *

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Kuki's violet eyes snapped open at the bell's loud noise. She had been deep in thought. She still couldn't believe that Rachel had acted that way. She had pushed away Kuki's inviting, comforting hug. She had been angry, upset, abused, and clearly hurt. Kuki wonder what could've caused that to happen. Kuki knew that Rachel had been pelted with food. That much was clear. Kuki scratched her head as she entered the 7th period. She looked up and froze. That-That boy was there again. That boy that looked EXACTLY like Wally. Kuki could have sworn...and-and he was sitting in Monarch Wally's seat! He would be dead if Wally as hear! He even wore the same suit., and had the same hear, and...and...

BLACKNESS

* * *

"Kuki?" ... "Kuki?"

"Is she okay?"

"How the hell should I know!?" ... "KUKI?!"

"I hope she's okay."

"Shut up, stupid boy. Kuki wake up!"

"Don't yell at her."

"KUKI!"

"Ugh..." Kuki blinked a few times. "What-What happened?" Everything was so bright. "Am-Am I in heaven?" Her eyes widened.

"No, you're in the stupid Nurse's stupid office." Fanny spoke. Kuki sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ace stepped into her view.

"Thank god you're alright." He smiled. Kuki smiled weakly. Ace...he looked like hadn't snorted in a while so...Kuki guessed he was okay. "We were so worried."

"Him more than anyone." Fanny jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at Ace.

"What happened?" Kuki asked.

"We don't know. We saw you faint and rushed you to the nurse." Ace explained. "We don't know what caused you to faint." He said. "We just wanted you safe."

"Yeah." Fanny added. Kuki nodded.

"Do you guys know what happened to Rachel?"

"Rachel M-M-..." Ace didn't finish.

"Mackenzie-!" Fanny's hand was covering Kuki's mouth before she could finish. "Hmmmm? HMM! HMM!?" Kuki hummed. Fanny removed her hand.

"I'm warning you as a friend Kuki, do NOT say her name all together. It is banned. She has been shunned from the Monarchs and everyone in school hates her guts!" Fanny explained. "It would be best to stay away from her." Kuki's eyes widened.

"Wh-What could have happened?" Kuki asked.

"She...She stepped up to Monarch Wally and talked back."

"When?" Kuki asked.

"Today." Fanny said. "At lunch time."

"Over phone, text?" Kuki asked.

"In person." Ace said.

"What?" Kuki was confused.

"Where have you been" Fanny asked. "Monarch Wally came back yesterday." Fanny explained. Kuki's eyes widened...the boy. The boy! THE BOY! THE BOY!

"That's why I fainted." Kuki said. "I saw him!" Kuki said. "I didn't believe it though, I guess I got so confused and excited that I fainted." Kuki explained. "What is he doing here?" She asked.

"Well, he goes to school here. And he's the king of monarchs so I guess he has a reason to be here." Ace said. The blood drained from Kuki's face. She gulped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What am 'I' doing here?" She asked herself.

* * *

The next day Kuki sat with Talia, Rachel hadn't shown up at School. Ace came over at sat with them though.

"So did you guys hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Talia asked.

"There are new kids." Ace said.

"Uh oh." Talia said. "I hope they learn about the Monarch before they do something stupid." She said. Ace agreed. Kuki just played with her food and said nothing.

**_"Yes it's my first day." Kuki said. Talia nodded._**

**_"You should be glad it was me you ran into." She stated. "1 because I'm the nicest girl in the school!" She flashed Kuki a smile. "2 because if it wasn't me it would be..." Talia gulped softly. "Them." She said. Kuki's raised an eyebrow. Who were 'them'?_**

**_"I heard you sat in Wallabee's seat today." Talia said. "A rumor I guess."_**

**_"In English..." Kuki recalled. "I sat in the middle row in the middle seat." She said. Talia hung her head._**

**_"That info will reach him if he comes tomorrow." She said. Kuki gulped, she was suddenly scared._**

Kuki suddenly wished that she could go back in time to the day that she had just come to this school. The day she didn't know anything...the day that she had made her first mistake...but life wasn't a Nintendo game, she couldn't just start all over...then again. Maybe she could. Maybe she could...forget it all, without forgetting it all. It sounded confusing, but Kuki had a plan and she intended for it to work.

"I could teach them." Kuki said. "Like how you taught me Talia." Kuki said. "Teach them about everything." She said. "I should know the most, I've dated the Monarch King himself." Kuki said. "I could teach her to watch out for that bastard." Kuki said.

"But Kuki, I thought that you loved-."

"Me and him ended a long time ago." Kuki cut Talia off. "I thought that since you've been here way longer than me you would know by now," Kuki stood to her feet. "Monarchs don't date peasants." Kuki cried, her eyes full of tears. She rushed from the table. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She cried for a few minutes, then slowed. She sniffled a few times. Yes, she would have to do what Talia told her to do so long ago. She would have ignore Wally, stay away from Wally...forget Wally...

* * *

**_Thank you guys SO much for following this story THIS far! I got over 190 reviews and I'll post the sequel, when I get 200 reviews. Can you guys drop 8 reviews for a sequel?_**

**_Also: I'm totes sorry for the sudden ending, but I have this new 20 chapter limit that I created. SO, the sequel will have 20 chappies. They will all be long, dramatic, and full of WallyxKuki!_**

**_Ha, you didn't honestly think I would leave Kuki and Wally separate, did you? I am a 3x4 fan all the way! Prepare for the most romantic sequel, when I get my 200 reviews! When i get 200 reviews, I'll also post a preview for chapter one._**

**_-Jade (byee, and thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing, following, and favoriting!)_**

* * *

Sequel: The Return of the Monarchs

DON'T FORGET! I'm posting a GAME! While you guys play the Monarch Game and see who is the biggest Monarch, I'll be working on the sequel. 


End file.
